Casserole:Best When Cooked Slowly
by a.rose.burns
Summary: A series of one-shots, one per episode of 12 monkeys, from either Cassie or Cole's POV showing the progression of their relationship. RR (:
1. Three Times

_It took him three times_. Three times of meeting her to get her on his side. Three times of meeting her for her to join his mission. Three times of meeting her to make him realize he could not fail his mission, for her.

 _Dr. Cassandra Railly_. The first time he met her, it was 2043, she was laying on the floor of the lab at the CDC. He didn't think much of it; she was already dead. He just needed her watch before he got sent back 30 years into the past. She was only supposed to be a means to an end. She'd tell him about Leland Frost, he'd kill him, mission over.

 _The second time they met_ , it was 2013, she was getting into her car, unaware that he was lying in wait. He had watched her walk towards him, quickly and determinedly, talking to herself as she walked. She didn't look like anything from his time. She was clean, wearing a jacket, purse and heels. She looked like she came straight out of the old magazines he and Ramse had seen on one of their supply missions. He was starting to think this was a bad idea, but then she opened the door to her car. He knew he had to say something, but he didn't want to scare her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he started quickly, but he saw the fear on her face and knew he was already way past trying to start gently. It was when she told someone to call the police, whatever they were, that he knew he needed to do something. He moved quickly, putting his hand over her mouth to try and silence her.

"Don't do that, don't do that," he just wanted her to calm down. He almost regretted having to scare something so innocent. The math made sense, terrorize one person to save the rest of the people from terror, but something about her had him thinking he had it backwards. He tried the gentle approach again, "Put the car in gear and drive us out of here." She continued to struggle and he knew he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Listen to me. I have a knife. I have a knife, I do not want to use it, but I will if I have to. You understand me?" Seeing her open her eyes and nod, he knew he was finally getting somewhere with her. Even if the fear in her eyes made him want to stop and forget it all.

"Put the car in drive and get us out of here," but when she still wouldn't move, he pulled out his knife, "Get out of here. I don't have time for this. Get out of here, I don't have time to play games with you." He knew he was getting rougher and rougher with her, and he was sorry, he was. He just needed her to move. He knew he didn't have much time before Jones splintered him back.

As the car started to move, he saw her get more in control of herself. She had he eyes open, she'd stopped crying, and stopped trying to escape. It wasn't until she started trying to pay him to go away that he knew how far from home he was. Back in 2043, money had no value. There was no purpose, you raided stores, homes and people for supplies, you didn't buy it. The world had fallen apart, the driving force behind most of what he did became 'kill or be killed'. Not that living in a world ravaged by plague was worth fighting for, he wasn't ready to die either. She though, she still lived in a world where money got you things. Where people did things for money. Where the world was still alive.

Sobered by his thoughts, he tried the soft approach again, "I'm not going to hurt you Dr. Railly," but the fact that he knew her name only seemed to make her more afraid, "Dr. Cassandra Railly. Born October 3rd, 1980. Syracuse, New York. Oldest child. Intensive care meningitis, 1986. Your mother died of an embolism in 1990. You went to medical school, Columbia. Viral Containment for the CDC, 2015." He thought getting what he knew about her out in the open, she'd see he wasn't there to hurt her, but he slipped. He mentioned her timeline beyond what she already knew, reminded of his mission, he tried to speed things along, "You're the right person, trust me. I don't have time to explain to you. Just tell me what I need to know. Where is Leland Frost?"

He could see the confusion spread across her face, and he couldn't believe that Jones could have gotten it wrong. She had to know who Frost was. But as he heard her fight back tears as she tried to think, he knew she didn't know. His mission couldn't be a failure. This couldn't have all been for nothing.

Then he heard the sirens.

He didn't know who was coming, but he knew they were coming for him. He had to find somewhere to hide. He couldn't get caught, not without trying to salvage his mission. He pulled her out of her car and found a doorway along the alley. When he got inside, he worked quickly to secure her. He couldn't have her leaving him, not when there were sirens approaching, not when he didn't have his answers. She asked his name, should he tell her? Why does she want to know? What would it change?

"Cole"

She wanted to talk, but what was there to say? She didn't know what was going on, and Cole was beginning to regret the whole thing. There was nothing to talk about. She didn't know who Leland Frost was. That means Jones had sent him back too early. Did he just say that out loud? Too late to turn back, Cole kept going, "They sent me too far back in the past…2043 is the present," as she started to protest, he continued, "About four years from now, most of the human race is going to wiped out by a plague. A virus. We know it's because of a man named Leland frost. I have to find him. I'm not crazy."

For some reason, he felt the need to tell her all about his mission. He had to prove to her that he was who he said he was. He had to show her that he wasn't crazy. Cole pulled out her watch, the one he had collected when he first found her, back in 2043. Bringing her watch to this time to show her a paradox was supposed to be a last resort, but now he found himself showing her just prove his story to her.

"Rewrite the past, the future follows," her face showed a mix of terror and awe. He wasn't sure of if it was because of him, or because of the paradox. He could feel his body prepping for splinter, even as a bullet tore through him. He knew he couldn't leave her, not without a plan. He needed to see her again, even if only for the mission, "If you really want to help, if you believe me, two years from today. Philadelphia. The John Adams hotel. Find me. You're going to find me," and then he was gone.

 _The third time they met_ , it was 2015, she ran up to him, helping him into the hotel and making excuses for him. Cole could feel the happiness when she said he was with her, and it confused him. She helped him walk to her room, since the bullet wound had left him weak and bleeding. He could feel her hands on his sides, and then his face, telling him to take deep breaths. She was so soft, and so gentle. Cole wondered if all people were like her, in her time. The fact that she was even there with him, had him mystified. She needed to see if he was real, but he just needed to see her. He felt her hand press against his bullet wound, her voice sounded so distant, as he felt himself slip away.

Fate. Karma. Santa Clause. Cole had joked that he was very spiritual, not really believing it all. The destruction of the world around him had taken his faith from him. Until her. Waking up and the first thing he saw was her, he felt like he was in the presence of an angel. The light of the room created around her face looked like a halo, and with her light hair, and soft eyes, she was like the angels he believed in as a child. Even though he was struggling with the pain, he could feel her hands on him, easing him back to a resting position. She was in doctor mode and it felt nice to have someone care and fuss about him again. He remembered Jones telling him that she wasn't his mission. She was just a puzzle piece. She was already dead. She was secondary. His last thought before slipping away again was maybe he didn't want to put her second.

He was finally fully awake, she sat across the room from him. He had been out three days? What about the mission? Jones would pull him back soon. When Cole looked up at her, he saw amazement, and was that trust? She believed him now? She believed him. She was smiling at him. He felt ten feet tall. He felt he could do anything, complete his mission, as long as she kept looking at him like that. He started to stand up, the pain wasn't that bad. He grabbed his jacket, but she kept trying to slow him down. Why was she doing this? She wanted time? They didn't have time.

She was yelling at him to stop, now she looked angry. He had forgotten that while he moved through the two years seamlessly, she had actually lived them. She wasn't a doctor anymore? He had lost that for her. People thought she was crazy, for knowing the truth? He felt himself deflate. He never meant for any of that to happen. In 2043, she was always just referred to as Dr. Railly, even though that sounded rather formal for her, he never imagined that would change. And never because of him. Because of the mission.

He started to fill her in on his past, her future. Project Splinter. When she asked about how she became part of the mission, he told her of her death, forgetting how that might affect her. Cole had forgotten himself that in his time, she was gone. With her in front of him now, it was hard to believe she was dead. She was the one who gave him the mission, the reason he was with her now. Was it selfish to believe that she must have wanted him to come to her if she had left the message?

While she hadn't found Leland Frost yet, she had been working on it. That's something, right? She had a friend, Jeremy, who was helping her. She took him to meet Jeremy, and on the table sat a bowl of almonds. He didn't realize it until then just how hungry he was. He looked to her, seeking her approval to have some, not sure what the customs on food were in her time. As he grabbed a large handful, and started shoveling them into his mouth, he saw the embarrassment rise on her face. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, but he was very hungry.

Learning that Leland Frost was actually Leland Goines was rather embarrassing for him, he had pushed her to know who Leland Frost was but that wasn't even the guy's name. They were going to some event that Goines was at the next night.

She had taken him shopping, buying him formal wear. A button down shirt, dress pants, a blazer and tie. He didn't understand the purpose, how were you supposed to run and fight in them? They looked clean though. Then she bought him a cheeseburger. He didn't know what it was, but it was amazing. He had never had food like it. What was cheese? If he lived in her time, he could die happy having cheeseburgers every meal. She thought it was funny when he told her that. She had a great laugh. She asked what the plan was for Goines, and was surprised when she was horrified at the thought of killing him. When he told her that he would disappear when the mission was over, he thought he saw sadness in her eyes. Could it be possible that she didn't want him to go?

That night, as he waited for her to be ready to leave for the event where Goines would be at, Cole felt out of place. He didn't dress up for events, he didn't eat cheeseburgers, and he didn't take long hot showers, but that day he had done all of the above. What had him most out of sorts, was the idea of waiting on her. He had never been on a formal date with someone, he had never had never taken someone out, by the time he was a teenager the plague was already in full swing. Dates were only something you read about, or heard about from the few older people that survived. But when he saw her walking down the stairs, he felt he could get used to this lifestyle. He was glad his first formal outing was with her and he wanted many more. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Better than any picture from any magazine. She had her hair in some kind of fancy hairstyle, and she was wearing a black dress unlike anything he had ever seen.

When they got out of their car at the event, she stood so close to him, helping remove the price tag from his suit. She smelled clean, she has some type of perfume on but he doesn't know the scent. When she tells him he looks good, he can see in her eyes she means it. Looks have never been important in 2043, but in that moment, he was very happy to have her approval. He feels out of place in front of her, in her time. but when she jokes about his magazine compliment, he laughs. She makes him feel lighter. Happier. Like the world isn't about to end.

When they walk inside, he looks around at the people and the room. He never would have imagined this in 2043, he doesn't know what the sound is in the background. He can't believe all this will be gone in such a short time. He's enjoying taking it all in until he sees someone. A man, when he sees Dr. Railly while she spells out her name and he looks surprised to see her there. Is this Senator Royce? He makes his way closer, and calls out, "Cassie," he's smiling now. It's obvious they know each other and that the man is happy to see her. When the man says that Cassie is with him, Cole can feel a slight twinge in his heart. He's never felt jealousy over a woman before, the feeling is foreign to him, all he knows is he doesn't like this man, Aaron. He didn't even know Dr. Railly went by Cassie, but obviously Aaron knows her well enough to know that. Aaron also looks clean, like Cassie, he doesn't look like he's from a different time period, like Cole. When Cassie introduces him as Greg to Aaron, and says that he is her plus one, he doesn't understand what is going on, but Aaron understands her. Aaron asks how they know each other, and unable to think of a good response while trying to figure out who Aaron is to Cassie, he says Cassie bought him a cheeseburger. He sees Cassie smile while Aaron seems confused by the comment. When Aaron mentions having to go kiss an ass, Cole is happy to see him leave, even though he keeps looking back at Cassie while he walks away from them.

When Cassie and him find Goines at the party, he can feel Cassie's hand brush his while they stand watching Goines. While Cole knows his mission, and knows the role Goines plays in it, and he can't help but enjoy the unintentional brush of her hand against his. That was until Aaron found his way back to them. Suddenly he was standing in front of Cassie, apologizing for leaving. It's clear to Cole that Cassie and Aaron have been at events like this before, and they've been at them together. Cole walks away quickly to put some space between him and Cassie so he can continue to figure out what to do about Goines.

It's not until he and Cassie are being taken away in restraints that he sees some of the flaws in his not well thought-out plan. He failed his mission to get Goines, and he'd taken Cassie down with him, but as he sits next to her, he releases his frustration on her. How could she stop him? Doesn't she see that Goines is the one that is responsible for the death of the world? Everyone around her is already dead unless they stop Goines. She is already dead. He can't save them unless he kills Goines. He can't save _her_ unless he kills Goines.

It's when Goines is dead against the wall, after the paradox, that Cole is truly upset. He should be gone, erased, along with the plague. Yet he's still standing, with Cassie, and he can feel that he's about to splinter. He doesn't know who the Army of the Twelve Monkeys are. He doesn't know how to fix the plague. He doesn't know how to save her. He tells her to run, to get far away. To stay safe. He doesn't know if he'll see her again, and he's not sure what to do about that. What he does know, is that he can't fail his mission. He _will_ stop the plague. He _will_ save the seven billion people that were lost. He _will_ save her.


	2. Partners?

**A/N: My goal with this story is to do a one-shot from each episode of 12 Monkeys, told from either Cassie or Cole's POV and to show the slow progression of their relationship. I welcome any reviews, I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you like or don't like. Either way, enjoy! -Rose**

Ramse and Cole were just returning from their trip to J.D. Peoples in search of the file about Jennifer Goines. Ramse had been trying to talk to Cole about his journey into the past, trying to figure out why they hadn't been erased, but the conversation was quickly turning.

"You are not the same man since you got back," Ramse declared as they walked back into the Raritan facility, "I get it, you're a little sad about being back. I mean you got the food, the sights. You got the girl."

"It's not like that," Cole quickly followed up with, but he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. What was the story between him and his girl from the past? She was only supposed to be a piece of the puzzle, as Jones had put it. Yet here he was, after his third time of seeing her, and he was hoping he'd get to see her again. Cole knew he wasn't from her time, he knew that in his time she was long gone, he didn't need Ramse reminded him, but he knew he wanted to change that.

Ramse continued to press him for information, "So about the girl?"

"Her name's Cassie," Cole was tired of hearing her called 'the girl' or 'Dr. Railly'. She was more than that.

"Cassie? You gonna see her again?"

"I don't know," Cole answered with a sigh. He wanted to, but it was complicated. He'd already cost her so much, he didn't want to make things worse for her. Yet he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to see her. She had a light about her, a fight in her, that was mesmerizing to Cole. She wasn't like people of his time. She believed in the world, she believed in high morals, and in doing no harm.

As Jones tried to make sense of the new information they had, the Army of the Twelve Monkeys, Cole was wondering where he would be sent next. To 1987, to see Leland Goines again? Or would he get the chance to see Cassie again in 2015?

Jones had decided, he was going to 2015, to find Jennifer Goines. He tried to find a way he could see Cassie again, tried convincing Jones that Cassie was necessary for his mission. Cole knew Jones wasn't expecting Cassie to become part of the mission, neither was Cole. He was just supposed to use her to find Goines, then her role would be complete, but things changed. He needed her to help him navigate 2015, he needed her to help make sense of his mission. He needed her. He wouldn't have found out about the Army of the Twelve Monkeys without her. Jones didn't seem to understand; she was worried about his influence on Cassie's timeline. How his influence could erase their entire mission, but wasn't him spending time with Cassie, ensuring that Cassie would leave the message and ask for him? He wasn't going to be afraid of time, he was going to save time.

Ramse escorted Cole to the machine, "I want you to have fun back there this time, okay? I don't want you getting shot, I want you to get laid. Find some vintage."

Cole couldn't help but laugh, "Vintage?" He had already found his 'vintage' girl, but he didn't think they'd be doing anything other than the mission, anytime soon. Instead of admitting to Ramse that he wasn't interested in anyone other than Cassie, he teased him, "What was your mother's name again?" Cole continued, despite his friend's protests, "Roberta, right? Briar Street, Philly, right? She was pretty right?" Cole laughed, knowing he'd do nothing of the sort, but seeing Ramse all worked up was amusing.

Jones promised she'd send him exactly where he needed to be, and he almost believed her. That was until he landed in North Korea. In 2006. This couldn't be happening. When he finally landed in 2015, he realized he needed to find a way to get into the mental facility to be with Jennifer. When he saw a police officer pass by him, Cole knew exactly what to do.

When he got admitted into the treatment facility, he couldn't help but smile. The movie showing in the common room was weird enough to make anyone insane. As he continued walking, he heard Jennifer's name called and quickly found her. She was talking about red and blue being primary, and then about primary numbers. What was it with her and primaries? He just needed to find out about the monkeys. She wasn't getting him anywhere, but he could see in her face that she knew. She was starting to freak him out when she talked about liking his hands around her throat. He'd heard of a lot of things, but that was not one of them, and she was calling him crazy? When he tried the gentle approach, he thought he was getting through to her, but she quickly dissolved him of that notion.

When he woke up later, restrained to a bed, he wondered briefly how he was going to get out of the facility. Until he saw Jennifer, crouching like a monkey on the dresser in the room he was in. Next thing he knew she was on top of him, telling him about some night room. How would he find the Night Room? He needed to find the virus. According to Jennifer the Army was looking for it too, they had killed for it. They smelled of lavender and jasmine? Maybe that would be important later. A monkey had gotten away? Jennifer thought she killed her father? As crazy as she may be, she didn't deserve to blame herself for what he'd done. That was his ghost to worry about.

They were moving him? Where? He couldn't leave. Not when he was just starting to get somewhere with Jennifer. He needed to think fast, but then the elevator doors opened, and there stood his vintage woman.

He couldn't believe she had found him. How did she find him? She didn't look happy to see him. She had been looking for him. Listening to her save him, again, he was amazed. He was indeed very glad she had found him; he didn't know what to say with the other doctor in front of them so he just smiled. When she mentioned having clearance from his family, he realized she must be breaking some sort of rule by lying to the doctor. He felt bad for having her risk her reputation for him, again.

When she said the North Koreans had led her to him, he had never been so happy that Jones had messed up his splinter coordinates. Jones's words came rushing back to him though, Cassie couldn't be here. No matter how glad he was that she had found him. She was arguing with him about the mission, while he loved the fire she had, that she didn't want to back down, he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk the mission; he couldn't risk her. But then she said the mission was theirs, and he felt a thrill at her words. He had to warn her about her timeline though, even if she wouldn't accept his argument. She wasn't scared of him; she wasn't backing down. Was it weird to say he was proud of her? She had come so far from when they met in 2013.

Jeremy was dead? Someone was on to them? It had to be the Army. When Cassie mentioned flowers, he was reminded of Jennifer's words. Of the man who smelled of lavender and jasmine. It was the same guy. The guy knew him? If he knew of Jeremy, he had to know of J.D. Peoples. He had to be there with them. As he fills in Cassie on what Jennifer told him, Cassie sees the pallid man. He was right, the man was at the hospital with them.

Cassie alerts the hospital that Jennifer was being taken, while he runs after her. He quickly finds himself face-to-face with the man and his gun. The man has a scar on his face, and is surprised Cole doesn't know him. Cole hasn't found it either? He must mean the night room. After the man's guard knocks Cole down, they take Jennifer. Cole can hear the man whistling as he walks away. What was that tune?

He hears Cassie running up to him, her concern for him always warms his heart. She takes him back to her bookstore and they talk about the man and the night room and the loss of Jennifer. She's the one that had Jennifer's file? He had been looking for that. Cassie was brilliant, Jennifer's talk about the one that got away could mean a scientist got away. They'd have to track them down. She looked so happy that he was assigning 'them' tasks, that he was including her. Could it be that she shares his confusion over what they are? As he felt himself being pulled back, he was happy to say he'd see her again. He had to see her again. He'd make it happen.

When he returned, Jones wasn't happy with how things had turned out. He thought it was just because they had lost Jennifer Goines, but when she brought up Cassie, he knew that was the real reason. She was upset that he defied orders. When did she start giving orders? He wasn't hers to order around. He wasn't her soldier. She hadn't given him the mission, Cassie had. He wasn't Jones' to order around, he was Cassie's. Jones could lecture him about endangering the other 7 billion all she wanted, but he wasn't going to save them without Cassie. His original mission, kill Goines, save the world, was meant to erase him. Erase what he'd done since the plague hit. Now he wanted to save the 7 billion, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be erased. He wanted to erase what he'd done still, but erase himself? Never meet Cassie? He needed her. He told Jones he couldn't do the mission alone, but he wasn't sure it was only the mission that he couldn't do alone. He was getting small glimpses of what a life would be like with someone else, with someone by his side, a _partner_. Someone who _cared_ about him. He wasn't sure he wanted to give that up.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

He could see the fear in her eyes, the apprehension. What was it about her that he could read her like a book? She had never held a gun in her hands, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to learn, she believed in her oath to do no harm. It was times like these that he was reminded just how very different their worlds were. How different they were.

She wouldn't shoot until she was scared; it was a habit she'd have to break if she wanted to learn to survive. She kept hesitating. He needed to show her how to do it. As he put his arms around her to show her, he could hear her sharp intake of breath. Could she be as affected by his proximity as he was by hers? He was barely breathing, being so close to her had him unsteady. He could smell her perfume again, an unidentifiable smell that was beginning to feel like home to him. Her skin was so smooth, and warm; he'd never felt anything so soft. He could see her eyes close and he wondered if she enjoyed being close to him too. She mentioned her dad, a person he really didn't want to be thinking about while he put his hands on her. He moved one of his hands down to her hip, trying to steady her, and himself. He moved one of his hands back to her back, wanting to savor the contact before he moved back to stand across from her. She looked so lost with the gun in her hands, she was looking to him for answers. He watched her blow out her breath, and he watched the focus and determination on her face, before she pulled the trigger. He briefly wondered what it would be like if she directed that energy at him. Was it wrong of him to smile? He was happy to train her to defend herself as their mission continued, but he liked having more and more things in common with her.

He heard the knock on the door, he noticed they both tensed, unsure of who it was. Cassie quickly went to check the door, and he watched, warily. Preparing to defend her if needed. Then he saw her exchange money for the bag the man was carrying. This must be the take-out she referred to. As she handed him a carton of food, he quickly opened it and began to eat. It wasn't until he looked up and saw her holding some type of utensil out to him that he remembered people don't really eat with their hands in her time. When he asked her about the food, it wasn't until she looked up at him that he realized she was teasing him. He loved to see her smile, especially at him.

He heard ringing, and watched as Cassie went to answer her phone. She looked worried, scared even. The police wanted to see her, because she was at J.D. Peoples when Jennifer was taken. Could she be in trouble? Cole didn't want to get her in trouble again.

As they were driving away Cassie showed him a picture of a scientist that had escaped from The Night Room. Cassie was right, the one that got away was a scientist. He knew where the Night Room was. His name was Henri Toussaint, Cassie knew him. She went to Haiti? Hearing her mention when he kidnapped her was a painful reminder of when he met her. He'd been regretting that night for quite a while now, even if it brought him to her. He never wanted to hurt her, or scare her. He was brought out of his thoughts when she mentioned that she had worked with Dr. Toussaint. She had worked with him for a couple days. It amazed him just how involved she was in their mission, she seemed to have some connection to everyone or everything they needed. He really would be lost without her.

It was when the car stopped that he finally he looked up, he knew that building. When he had seen it, it hadn't looked nearly as clean or occupied. When he had seen it, he was there to find Cassie's body. To find her watch. They were at the CDC. He could feel the sadness pooling in him, even though she was seated next to him, and he knew in his time she was already gone, he couldn't imagine her being gone. With her next to him, he never wanted to lose her. He didn't want to go in and see her in the building where he knows he loses her. He needed to change her future, he needed to save her. When he looked over at Cassie, she was struggling with this knowledge too. She commented on how it was the building she was going to die in, and just hearing her say it, hurt him. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't. With that thought, they got out of the car.

As Cassie told him what she had learned, he could see it had hurt her. She had known this man, and knowing he was dead now, affected her. Were they friends? What were they to each other? Cole couldn't help the small surge of jealousy as he thought of what she and Dr. Toussaint might have been to each other. He needed to find this doctor, for the mission. Cassie didn't want him going to find this doctor, now he was starting to worry. Why didn't she want him to go? She sounded so worried about him going; he hoped it was out of concern for him. She thought it was too dangerous, he was used to dangerous. She blamed herself for the man's death? She must have cared about him. Now he was really feeling the jealousy building. It wasn't until she looked at him, clearly upset, and told him to stay away from her in Haiti that he hurt. Do her a favor and stay away from her? Why? What did he do? She looked so upset, he knew he'd obey her wishes, but he wondered why. Why was she so adamant about not seeing him? He didn't want to go without her, he didn't want to know she was somewhere where he was and not be able to go to her, to see her. As she walked away, he didn't have much more time to think about it before he felt himself being pulled back to his time. She didn't even turn around to see him go. She always stayed with him until he was gone. She was really bothered by the idea of him seeing her in Haiti.

When he arrived back to 2043, Jones greeted him by demanding answers. He already had one of the women in his life upset with him, and now Jones wasn't even trying to be pleasant. He had to laugh, he was on a roll today. He really wasn't in the mood for more fighting, and yet here he was. Standing in a corner while Jones and the other doctors argued over where to send him next. When he looked over and saw Ramse, he had never been so happy to see him. Except Ramse didn't look happy, he looked worried. Not him too. Ramse put a knife in Cole's hands and he was confused, until he saw the VII carved into it. The West VII. The West VII had found them? This day could not get any worse. Whitley walked by them, remarking on West VII and their past with them. Ramse rose to the challenge and Cole watched as he and Whitley bantered shortly. Cole always found Ramse amusing, he was the closest thing he had to a family since he was a kid. Ramse kept him safe, kept him alive, and kept him laughing. They didn't always see eye to eye, but at the end of the day they were always brothers.

Jones walked forward telling him that he'd be going to Haiti, Cole was both happy to be going, to find Dr. Toussaint, but he was worried about Cassie. Cassie did not want him going, and she certainly didn't want him seeing her. He didn't know what she was trying to hide from him but it hurt that she didn't seem to trust him. As Jones talked about temporal interference, Cole could tell Ramse was getting upset. Ramse was always looking out for him, but he could do this. He knew Jones wasn't trying to kill him, she needed him, even if Ramse didn't quite believe it. Was Jones right, seeing Cassie might mean she'd never go to the hotel in 2015 and save him? That he'd never get to know her like does now?

As he landed in Haiti, he knew he needed some type of disguise. He quickly grabbed a shirt, hat and sunglasses out of the first open car he saw. But as he put them on, he felt his body being pulled through time. It wasn't the usual feeling he had when he splintered, it was far more painful, could this be the temporal interference Jones had warned him about? He could hear her calling his name but he wasn't sure if it was just in his head. All he could think of, all he could feel, was the pain coursing through his body. As quickly as it began though, it stopped. He was standing in the road in Haiti again, only now with a horrible headache and a nose bleed. As he walked to the medical tent, he felt something in his throat, he needed to cough. Though when he started coughing, he felt something wet through the mask in his hand, he looked down and saw that it was blood. He knew that was never a good sign, he hoped it was just because of the temporal interference. He felt himself being pulled into the medical tent by a nurse, he needed to find the doctor, but he knew Cassie must be there too. He had to try and find the doctor without alerting Cassie that he was there.

As he looked around the tent he found Dr. Toussaint, and quickly made his way over to him. The doctor was surprised to hear him speak English, and Cole quickly tried to come up with a cover story. Some reason to get the doctor on his own. As he was starting to make progress, he heard Cassie's voice. He had to get out of there, now. Making a quick decision, he ran, deciding to come back for the doctor. He couldn't let Cassie down, she didn't want him to see her, and even though he wanted to, he wanted to keep her happy more. He couldn't risk changing her timeline though, he couldn't risk that she wouldn't come to the hotel.

He hadn't been outside long when he saw the doctor leave the medical tent, he had a backpack. He must be on a supply run, thought Cole. He'd be easy to follow through the streets of Haiti. As he started following him though, he could tell the doctor had caught on to him. Cole found himself lost and without Dr. Toussaint, but as he looked around he saw an altar. As he got closer he saw it had lavender, jasmine, and a monkey head. The pallid man had found him? Or had he beaten Cole here? How did the man know about Dr. Toussaint? Jennifer. They must have cracked her. He was running out of time. No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, he felt an arm around his throat. Thinking it was the pallid man, he was surprised to see it was the doctor.

Dr. Toussaint wasn't making this easy. On one hand, Cole respected the man for obviously not falling for what Cole said, but on the other hand, he needed answers, and he needed answers now. He needed to make the doctor see that he wasn't with the pallid man, he started spouting off details about the Night Room, and what had happened that night with Jennifer. He could see he was getting through to the doctor, but the doctor still wanted to take medicine back. Cole knew he couldn't risk going back again with Cassie there.

Cole started following the doctor, heading towards where the man knew medicine was. Cole had gotten him talking, about Jennifer, about the Night Room, but as he listened he fought with the temporal interference. They walked into a room, their destination to find the medication, but Cole felt that something was off. It was when he heard the whistling that he knew the pallid man was there with them. He didn't have the scar this time? Cole kept forgetting he was experiencing time differently. It was when the pallid man wanted information about Markridge and the Night Room that Cole knew this wasn't going to end well.

Cole told the doctor to run, to meet him at the altar, he needed the doctor to make it out alive, so he could get information from him later. He felt his body being pulled through time again, the temporal interference, but now he used it to his advantage. He fought off the pallid man and his helpers and ran to find the doctor. The pallid man had beat him to it, and Cole knew he had to distract him. He was surprised that this time the man didn't know who he was, but he figured it was time to make himself known. He quickly grabbed the broken bottle off the ground and swiped at the pallid man, giving him a cut on his cheek that would become the scar he had seen before.

With the pallid man out of the way he turned to the doctor and tried to get his answers. Dr. Toussaint didn't know the location? This was all for nothing? Cole was losing hope until the doctor mentioned The Big Burn. The equipment he and Cassie could track to find the Night Room. As Cole warned the doctor in front of him about the 12 Monkeys, he realized he couldn't leave the doctor here. He couldn't leave him where the Monkeys could find him. As the doctor talked about some dark corner in the world needing a doctor, needing him, Cole regretted the move he was about to make. The doctor genuinely seemed like a great guy, but he couldn't leave him where the monkeys could find him. Cole knew the doctor would never make it off the island, and he raised his gun and aimed at the doctor. He saw the doctor turn to look at him, as he fired.

Cole found his way back to the medical tent, he knew he couldn't let Cassie see him, but maybe he could see her without changing the timeline? He just wanted to see that she was alright. When he got there though, he knew why Cassie didn't want him to see her. She was pacing outside the tent as her boss, another doctor, walked out. She was trying to warn the doctor about the plague, thinking that the outbreak in Haiti was the start. He knew it was his fault, he had told her of the plague, but didn't tell her how or when it started. She had believed him; she was just trying to save the world. Her boss told her it was river fever, he didn't know what that was, but it wasn't the plague. He watched as she froze, and slowly crumbled. Her boss told her she had lost it, to thank god no one had listened to her. Her boss mentioned the kidnapping, blaming Cassie for what he thought was her not dealing with it. He didn't know she was right, how could he know. This was the night Cassie lost her practice. What had she told him? It's hard to keep your practice when everyone thinks you're crazy. This was when she lost what she had spent her life working towards. She lost it all, because of him. Because she believed in him. He watched her slowly sit down on the ground, he saw her tears. She was falling apart, she was losing everything, and it was because of him. He couldn't watch it anymore, he turned, and quickly felt himself be pulled back to 2043.

He would have found it amusing the Jones greeted him by throwing his previous words back at him, saying that she was happy to see him, but he was too upset to be amused. He was still trying to process what he had just watched Cassie go through.

The next time he went back to 2015, he felt himself fall deeper into whatever it was he felt for Cassie as he saw her. Here she was in front of him, still standing, after losing everything. He noticed that in the time he had been gone, she had gotten better at shooting. She could shoot without hesitating, and she was steady. She joked that she was tougher than him, but from the way he saw it, it was no joke. There was no question that she was strong. Even though she could shoot without his help now, he still leaned close. She thought it was because he was trying to avoid talking about Haiti. In a way it was, but mostly he just wanted to be close to her. He turned away when he answered about Dr. Toussaint, he couldn't tell her that he was the one that shot him. Not when she cared for the man, and blamed herself for sending him on that run. What shocked him though was when Cassie looked at him, completely unguarded, and asked if he had seen her in Haiti. Cole could see in her eyes that she knew he had seen her. He couldn't lie to her, he knew he was caught, so he nodded. As he tried to explain himself, the look in her eyes had him spilling far more than he intended to. He let slip that he was there until the quarantine lifted, and that's when she knew. She knew he had seen her outside the tent. He was surprised that she already suspected he had been there. How could she have known? The lights. That's what gave him away. Instead of being angry, like he expected, she was blaming herself. He didn't understand it. She didn't kill anyone. She had every reason to be worried; he had given her those reasons. She should be blaming him. Instead, she was taking the job at the CDC. He knew she was right, that working there would help them find the Night Room, but he didn't want her anywhere near that building.

He had thought the hard conversations were over for that day, they were walking towards the car, but then Cassie turned around. She raised her gun and he was waiting for the shot to ring through the air, but she stopped. He could see her resolve melt away; she was talking about Dr. Toussaint again. He hated to see her hurt like this. She thought she got him killed, she wanted answers. Answers Cole wasn't ready to give. He told her as much as he could, but he was worried if he told her that he shot Dr. Toussaint that she'd lose her trust in him. He couldn't lose her; he couldn't bear to see her warm gaze turn cold. He loved her warmth, her light, he was the moth to her flame. He couldn't put that light out, he needed it. He came up with a story that he hoped sounded believable. It hurt him to lie to her, but it would hurt him more if he lost her. As she fired her shot, he remembered Dr. Toussaint's face as Cole fired his gun. Cole thought he couldn't feel any worse until he heard her watery thank you. She was thanking him, because she thought he tried to save Dr. Toussaint. In a way, he had, but not in the way Cassie thought. He was almost happy when he felt himself be pulled back to his time. He needed time to think.

All he wanted to do was get back to the facility, and to go to his room and be left alone. He needed time The thought was almost comical to him. Until he heard Ramse tell him about a run in that had happened while he was gone. The West VII had found them.


	4. Who We Are

**A/N:** **Hi everybody!**

 **I wanted to say thank you so much to those who have been reading my story, and a special thank you to those who have favorited/followed my story. Thank you for your support! Please review, I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **As I mentioned before, my plan is a chapter per episode of 12 Monkeys, I'm going in order, starting with season 1. I like the pace of a chapter per day, and I will definitely do my best to keep up with that pace until I'm current with the show. I intended for each chapter to be more of a one-shot, but as a write it winds up being more of the show told from Cole's POV. My plan is to have season 1 told from Cole's POV, and season 2 told from Cassie's POV, since in season 1 Cole is the one most out of place, finding a home in a place far from the home he's always known, and in season 2 Cassie is the one most out of place, trying to find her home.**

 **With that being said, please enjoy the newest chapter!**

He was back in her bookstore, in 2015. Their times together were becoming more and more frequent and longer with each trip, not that he was complaining. She had set up a small board to try and track where the night room could be, it reminded him of Jones' board back in 2043. As she talked about her process to find the Night Room, he marveled at how brilliant she was. He knew she had gone to medical school, that she was a doctor, and that must mean she was smart. But it was times like these, as she explained her thought processes and how she worked, while he looked at the board, a physical manifestation of her work, that he truly was in awe of it. She laughed that her bullshitting skills were getting a work out, but he saw it as her brilliance in action.

She was worried about the Army of the Twelve Monkeys finding it first, that they would crack Jennifer Goines to find the Night Room before him and Cassie. He highly doubted they had someone as brilliant as Cassie, or that they could crack through Jennifer's crazy. Even if the Monkeys found the Night Room as Cassie and him found it, Cole knew he'd just shoot them to keep them at bay. Though when he looked up and saw the disapproval in Cassie's eyes at that plan he wondered if there was another way. The only thing he could think to say was to remind her of the cost, even though he knew she knew it. She knew the math, and even though saving 7 billion at the cost of a few made sense logically, he knew it still bothered her. It wasn't that it didn't bother him, taking lives always haunted him. His world had hardened himself to it, to survive. His world was dark, comprised mainly of death and sickness, and it was lonely. She didn't know what it was like back in his time, and he hoped she never had to. He wanted to protect her from it. To save her from it.

With that thought, he didn't understand why she was then asking him to tell her about his world. He wanted her safe from his world. He didn't want her touched by the darkness of his world. He knew it was a tall order to ask, but he didn't want her light to be muddied or put out. He could see she was right though; he knew far more about her than she knew about him. He just, wasn't ready to share. He didn't want to spoil whatever this was between them. He thought that if he tells her his story, she'd look at him differently. He liked the warm gaze she gave him, full of expression; he didn't want that to change. He also knew if he opened himself up to her, and he lost her, it would hurt him more than he knew. His mission was to make sure his future, and himself, was erased. That meant Cassie would never know who he is.

Cole knew his decision to not share with Cassie was hurting her, he could see it in her eyes, in her movement. It hurt him to know he was hurting her. She knew he was hiding something, hiding himself, from her. He knew that she knew, she wouldn't be as upset by it if she didn't know it was on purpose. He wanted to try and smooth things over, but before he had the chance he felt himself being pulled back to 2043. He tried to warn her, but she wouldn't turn around. This was the second time he had left where she wouldn't look at him, and he didn't feel any better about this time than the last time.

Cole knew he wasn't supposed to be pulled back yet, and if he didn't know, the pain he felt would have alerted him to that fact. Something wasn't right. They wouldn't have pulled him back if it was. Dr. Lasky tried to "orient" him, a pointless endeavor. It was Wednesday, what did it matter. He knew who he was, he knew where he was, he just didn't know why.

West VII was coming? Now? He was surprised how fast they moved. The West VII he and Ramse had joined back in 2032 would never have had the numbers to launch an attack so soon. Deacon must have found more scavs. Deacon. How he hated that man. Cole was sure the feeling was mutual. Deacon must have sent Max to find supplies, and instead she found them. Deacon would be thrilled to be able to get revenge on him and Ramse for leaving. He'd even have the added bonus of getting a facility with food, water, and power. There was no way Deacon was passing all that up.

Whitley may underestimate the power of the West VII, but Cole and Ramse knew better. Deacon was going to hit them, and he was going to hit hard. He was more than just some scav king, he was a psychopath. Jones told Cole and Ramse to patrol with Whitley. While Whitley wasn't too happy at the idea, Cole was happy Jones was taking the threat seriously.

Standing outside, keeping watch for Deacon, Ramse started to grill Cole about Cassie. While Cole wasn't usually quick to open up about Cassie, he wanted Ramse's advice about what to do about Cassie wanting to know Cole better. Ramse joked that Cole should tell Cassie that he devours blondes for dinner. While funny, Cole knew there was flaws in that statement, Elena wasn't blonde. Elena was Ramse's world back after they left the West VII. Cole had thought Ramse was crazy back at the time, but now he understood. Cole could see Ramse and Cassie being friends though, he could see similarities between the two of them. They both had high morals, maybe it was part of what drew him to both of them. They helped make Cole better. Ramse teased him about the status of his relationship with Cassie, Cole knew he was trying to get more information out of him. To him, it was nice that Ramse cared. Ramse had always been his guardian of sorts, ever since they were kids. Ramse kept him safe, kept him from losing his morals as the world fell apart. He was a big reason Cole was still alive and was where he was today. Cole knew he didn't always return the favor, especially not when they fell in with the West VII, but he was trying to make up for it.

Ramse never wanted them to get involved with the West VII, but Cole thought he knew better. The West VII had killed everyone at the West VII Quarantine Zone, back when the plague was still gaining momentum, gaining them their name. The West VII believed that the world belonged to those who were immune, like Ramse and himself. Deacon's pitch to them had sounded enticing to Cole, all Cole ever wanted was a family again. He had Ramse, but he had wanted more, he wanted a reason for why they had survived, he also wanted a home. A place with food, water, and shelter. He didn't want to be on the run anymore. Deacon seemed to offer it all. Cole even found Max, a girl at West VII who he became involved with. She was hardened by their reality, just like Cole. As they stayed with the West VII, Cole knew Deacon liked him. Deacon trusted him, knew that Cole was more like himself than Ramse was. But what Cole grew in favor, Ramse lost. Ramse didn't believe in killing other survivors just so that they could survive. Ramse wanted peace, a clear conscience, well as close to it as he could get. Deacon believed that letting someone live would create an enemy, so he killed anyone who got in his way. But when Ramse got in his way, Deacon wanted Cole to get rid of the obstacle Ramse created. A task that Cole was ashamed to say, he thought he was going to go through with. When Cole saw Ramse that night, looked him in the eyes, he knew he couldn't do it. Ramse was his brother. They left that night, before Deacon could finish the task for Cole. They went on the run after that night, until they found Raritan Valley, where Jones found them. Cole had been trying to make it up to Ramse ever since then, but how do you make up almost killing your best friend?

Ramse had once told Cole that atari meant you've got one move left, whether you like it or not. While Cole wasn't sure if that was actually what the word meant, but the term had stuck with him. So when Ramse radioed him, saying he was in atari, Cole knew he had to find another move. There had to be another way. He couldn't have just lost his brother. Cole wanted to take out all of West VII, to avenge Ramse. He couldn't think straight; all he could feel was anger. Jones tried stopping him, telling him he wouldn't be doing any good. That Ramse would have died for nothing. He was still ready to walk out the door when she said she could send him back to Cassie, for good. In the back of his mind, he knew that was a far better idea than getting himself killed trying to get back at West VII for killing Ramse. Jones knew sending him back meant that he wouldn't have her support, she wouldn't be able to help him anymore, she'd be gone too, but he'd have Cassie. Was this the way it was supposed to be? Could this be his answer about what to do about Cassie? Was he meant to be with her? Jones was begging him to go, and he felt himself give in and walk towards the machine before he actually decided to do it. Jones was telling him goodbye, but he couldn't bring himself to respond. His mind hadn't quite caught up with all that had transpired in the last few minutes. He heard an explosion at the door, and it jogged his mind back to the present moment. He didn't want to leave this home behind without Jones even knowing his first name. He realized he didn't know hers either, in the split second he thought about it, he realized it was rather ridiculous actually. They were on this high risk mission together, and they didn't even know each other's first name. James. Hearing his first name again, the first time in a very long time, reminded him of his father. He purposely went by Cole so he wouldn't be reminded. Katarina, that was Jones' first name. Was this what he was running from with Cassie? That moment when you get to know someone better and you wonder what else you don't know about them; and you're reminded what else they don't know about you. As Cole felt the machine start to pull him in, the door to the splinter chamber burst open and there was Deacon, firing away.

When Cole landed, he realized he didn't know where he had landed; it certainly wasn't with Cassie. He was in a forest, one that looked strangely familiar. It looked like the one outside the facility, in 2043, but that couldn't be right. He should be in 2015, in a certain cozy bookstore he'd come to think of as home. As he walked forward, and looked around, he saw the facility. How was he by the facility? Had the machine not sent him back? What year was it? He started running towards the facility, but found himself quickly stopped by Max. She killed Ramse, and Jones. How could she look at him like there was nothing wrong?

Footsteps in the grass alerted him that they weren't alone. Deacon. The man responsible for Ramse and Jones. Except, he was acting like this was the first time he was seeing Cole since he had left West VII. Could that be? Had he jumped back to before Deacon invaded the facility? When Max said it was Monday, Cole realized the machine must have malfunctioned because of the gunshots it was hit with as he splintered. Before he could think too deeply about it, the West VII was taking him away.

When he came to, Deacon was standing in front of him, mocking his confusion of the days. Deacon mentioned how Cole had left Max, he had felt bad for leaving her behind with Deacon. When he and Ramse had left the West VII, he couldn't change anything, just like he couldn't change it now. He watched Max walk out as Deacon punched him. He was living the good life? Here, in 2043? Deacon had no idea what 2015 was like; but then again, how could he? He could only imagine what Deacon would do to him if he knew he was spending his time in the world before the plague. He felt Deacon's knife dig into his shoulder, he knew Deacon was enjoying it, but he couldn't do anything. Who were the Daughters? Before he could think any further on it, Deacon was pouring some powder on his shoulder, and he felt whatever it was settle into his veins. Next thing he knew, Max was in front of him, but then she turned into Cassie. Cassie who looked like Max, then she turned back to Max. But she was a Max who looked like Cassie. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he didn't know what was going on. He heard Ramse's voice, he needed to save Ramse. He needed Max to save Ramse. She could take the tunnels, warn Ramse and Jones. He had to tell her how to do it. Was that Deacon's voice he heard now?

It was hours later before he woke up, he had a splitting headache, but he remembered what had happened. He was the one who told them about the tunnels; it was because of him the Ramse and Jones died. He had to find a way to fix it, he couldn't be too late. There was someone in the room with him, one of Deacon's men. Cole vaguely remembered him from when he was in West VII. Luckily Max had come to save him. He could see the conflict on her face, she was angry with him, but she couldn't hurt him, no matter what she said she was going to do. He had hurt her, he knew that, he just didn't know how to make it better. She was never West VII at heart, she had shut herself off from the world, but she wasn't cold. She didn't owe him anything, but he needed her help. He tried to explain why he left, why he needed to get himself and Ramse away from Deacon. He could see he was winning her over, that she believed him. He could tell that she still had feelings for him, he wished he could say the same, but he couldn't. Cassie had made sure of that.

It was strange entering the facility, and seeing himself standing there with Ramse. Max didn't understand how he knew what would happen, but it was too hard to explain when they were pressed for time. He sent Max to go save Jones while he saved Ramse. He found Ramse by the core, surrounded by West VII. It was an easy decision, shooting them to save his brother. Afterwards, seeing Ramse standing in front of him, still alive, had him overcome with relief. He did it, he had found another option. He hugged Ramse in a rare show of emotion between the two of them. He could hear his voice coming through the radio, and he knew Ramse was confused, but Whitley was even more confused. You would think by now they would be used to the unexplainable. As they ran into the splinter chamber, Jones was still alive and Max was defending her.

Deacon had escaped, Ramse knew Deacon would come back, try to take the facility again. Ramse wished Cole had killed Deacon when they left West VII, he wanted Cole to go back and kill him, but Cole knew better. Cole didn't want to mess with time again, he nearly lost Ramse that day, he wasn't going to play around with that. Maybe things happen for a reason. He wouldn't have met Cassie if it weren't for the plague. Ramse wouldn't still be alive if it weren't for Deacon shooting up the machine. Why undo it at all? He couldn't answer that; his heart and his brain were at war with that question.

Jones was letting Max stay, as a thank you for saving them. Ramse wanted to know if they'd pick up where they left off, but it seemed he already knew Cole's answer. Cole couldn't get involved with Max, because of Cassie, and he was okay with admitting that to Ramse. He was starting to accept and come to terms with the fact that he was falling for Cassie. He didn't know what that meant for the mission, but he couldn't deny his deepening feelings for her. Ramse thought he should take a shot, that it was worth the risk. He needed to think about it before deciding anything, but first he had to see her.

He was standing outside her door, and he felt nervous. It was weird, admitting to himself that he had strong feelings for her. It made every moment spent with her, seem more significant. She seemed to excited to see him, but worried that he'd been gone for so long. She was very excited about something; she had made some type of discovery. She felt bad that it had taken her so long, because she was on her own, and he felt the need to apologize. He hated leaving her on her own, he didn't want to. He wanted to tell her everything, so he started to. She deserved to know more about him, he wanted to share more about himself, for her to know him better. She seemed so excited to tell him something, but he had to tell her first. He was born in a small town, just outside Philadelphia, not that far from where they were. He couldn't tell if she was happier at him actually talking to her, or about what she had found.

She had found the Night Room. He should be happier, he should, but now that he knew his feelings for her, he wanted more time. He didn't want to think about the Night Room, he wanted time with her, time to just be them. Time to explore his feelings for her, see if maybe something could come of them. Seeing that proud, excited look on her face though, he knew he could deny her nothing. They were going to the Night Room.


	5. The End

**A/N: Of course it's as soon as I say I'll stick to the chapter/day that I get stuck working from 12pm-1am. By the time I got home I slept until I had to get up and go back. But I'm back! I have off the next few days so I hope to get all caught up, bear with me (:**

 **As always, read and review. Thank you! (:**

Cole couldn't wrap his head around it, and apparently, neither could Jones. Cassie had found the Night Room. Cassie had found it using her connections at the CDC, Cole was going to meet her there. Jones however focused on Cole's use of Cassie's nickname, and how he wasn't calling her Dr. Railly anymore. He didn't want to try and explain it now, he wasn't even sure himself what was going on. Cole knew Cassie was amazing, and he knew they'd find the Night Room, he just didn't think they'd find it so soon. This could be the end of the mission, the end of him as he knew.

Seeing how Jones was sure this could be the end, Cole didn't want to leave her out of the pre-splinter tradition he and Ramse shared. As Cole told Jones about how he and Ramse would drink the night before a splinter, Jones teased that now she knew why her calculations were off. To try and get her attention, he called her by her first name, Katarina, and invited her to the night's festivities.

Ramse and Max were waiting for them, Cole could tell they'd already started drinking. He watched their faces when Jones walked in, they were surprised, and a little confused, but they quickly accepted it. Ramse joked that if Cole succeeded in erasing them tomorrow, that it would be the best hangover cure. Cole smiled, but his mind and heart were elsewhere. If he and Cassie succeeded tomorrow, he'd probably never see her again. As Jones opened up the bottle she'd brought, Cole was first to pour a shot. He didn't want to think right now, not about the mission, not about the Night Room, and not about Cassie. The more they drank, the happier everyone got, and even when drunk, Jones could talk about the mission, and of science, and sound far more intelligent than any of them. Cole could see a camaraderie forming between the four of them, they were sharing, laughing, getting to know each other better. Maybe he had found more family than he realized. As Jones talked about what would happen if they succeeded tomorrow, Cole could feel himself sobering up. But as Jones said the word mission, the laughter bubbled up in him again. She had no idea how much she talked about the mission, how many times she said the word. It wasn't until Ramse brought up the question that both he and himself had talked about before, that he saw Jones sober up too. Where did the name Jones come from, it certainly didn't sound German like the rest of her? It was when she mentioned that she was married, that he saw Jones become the serious person he was used to, she was caught up in a memory. He assumed of her husband. They were only married for a few days? He wondered what happened, if it was what made her the no nonsense person he had come to know. It hit him just how little he knew about her, how little they knew about each other, yet here they were. He looked around at Ramse and Max and saw they looked like they were coming to the same conclusions he was. They hadn't intended to stir up bad memories for her.

They heard an explosion sound from the core chamber and Cole was the first to run towards it. As he approached and saw fire, he worried the mission might be affected by it. He wasn't sure what he wanted out of the task tomorrow, but he knew he didn't want to be stuck in 2043. Somewhere along the line he and Jones had become allies, arguing for the mission to continue as planned, even if they argued for different reasons. Ramse and Lasky didn't understand the need, the desperation, to continue. When Cole splintered in the morning, the only one there to see him off was Jones.

When Cole landed back in 2015, Cassie was waiting for him. Though they didn't share their usual warm greeting. She was her usual warm self, but he didn't want to think too much about her, it would affect his ability to carry his mission out. He just wanted to get in, and get out. Not stop for long charged glances, or to smile like they had all the time in the world. Cassie was doing her best to remain unaffected by his brash demeanor. Once she confirmed for him that they were indeed outside of the Night Room, he grabbed his gun and he got out of the car, headed for the building. Cassie had to run to keep up with him, she was calling after him, something about a plan. He didn't want to stop to make a plan, he just wanted to go. He didn't stop to answer her, he just kept moving, he knew he wasn't being good to her, he wasn't being soft or concerned, like he usually was with her. But Cole knew he needed to keep his distance from her for this one if he was actually going to go through with it. She was getting frustrated with him, all attempts to ignore his behavior towards her forgotten. In the back of his mind it occurred to him that she was affected by him too, that she cared about how he behaved with her, how he acted towards her; it bothered her if he was insolent. He didn't want to dwell on her reasons though, he couldn't. He stopped for a moment to explain to her what his plan was, or lack thereof, but the longer he looked at her the more he felt his resolve weaken, so he turned away. Just keep going, he told himself. He couldn't afford to get lost in her again.

As they went into the building, Mr. Bee's Restaurant Supply, Cole could feel that they were getting close. Cassie on the other hand felt that something was off, but he couldn't think of that now. He knew what he was doing, or so he told her. A man showed up behind them, normally Cole would have stopped to question where the man came from, or why he was there, but he wasn't thinking straight now. He just needed to find the virus, he was so close he could taste it. The man apologized to him, and he didn't understand why until he saw a gun out of the corner of his eye. He went to turn his head but realized the gun was too close to his head, so he stayed still. He couldn't see Cassie behind him, but he was slowly accepting that she had been right. Cole and Cassie were escorted down to a control room, as they walked they saw the blood splattered along the walls and doors, the bodies left on the floor. It was then that Cole knew this wasn't going to end well. He needed to know as much as possible about what situation he had just gotten he and Cassie into, before he tried to proceed. Now he saw the benefit of Cassie's idea of having a plan; he should have listened to her. He glanced at Cassie, but quickly regretted it. She looked terrified. Why hadn't he listened to her?

Cole quickly went back to questioning the Markridge man with them. The more the man told them, the more Cole saw Cassie deflate. The man didn't even know what was going on, or who had killed his coworkers, but now he was stuck in the middle of it all. The man knew about the virus, at least that was something, but he couldn't get them to it. The lights that Henri had told him about, they could burn the virus. One of them would have to die to do so? There had to be another way.

The men that had escorted them to the control room came back, this time taking the Markridge man. Cassie tried stopping them, but Cole knew if she got in the way they'd probably shoot her. He stepped up and quickly grabbed her, telling her to let the man go. He could see she was upset with him, so he tried to placate her, telling her that she couldn't save everyone, but that only made her anger towards him grow. They were supposed to be here to save everyone, that was the goal of his mission, but his priorities had shifted. To her. She had become his top priority to save, to make her world better, but he hadn't meant to tell her that. When had everything slipped so far out of his hands? She was worried they were going to kill them, it didn't matter to Cole if he was killed, as long as the mission was accomplished. Cole looked over and saw Cassie had stopped listening to him, her focus was on something else now. He followed her line of sight and saw what had captured her focus. The pallid man; he should have known he'd be here. Jennifer must have broken and lead the Army here. Cassie wanted to know if Jennifer was still alive, but it sounded like Cassie wanted to know if anyone was going to make it out of this alive. He didn't have an answer for her right now. As the pallid man shot the Markridge man, Cole knew Cassie would never forgive him for it.

Cole and Cassie were escorted again by the men from before, but as they walked they saw Jennifer being escorted too. Well, that answered Cassie's question, thought Cole. They were brought to the room where the animals were kept, and the men buckled Cole's hand to a wooden square. Cole knew that wasn't good. The pallid man walked in, whistling that tune again. The man was asking about Henri and Cole knew Cassie wasn't about to feel any better about him. When he mentioned Leland Goines and Henri, Cole knew Cassie would make the connection. The pallid man pulled out bamboo, and Cole had the sickening feeling he knew what was going to happen. The pain as the bamboo dug under his fingernail was excruciating; but to his surprise, Cassie stood up for him. The pallid man was talking about someone, some man, he called him the Witness. Who was the Witness? The man dug the bamboo further into his fingers for asking about the Witness, asking how many more people Cole would kill before he was done, having already killed Leland and Henri. The man got up soon after and walked out of the room, telling them that they were to be escorted after him.

Cole was afraid to look at Cassie, now that she knew for sure that he had killed Henri, so he didn't turn his head. It was when they made it back to the control room the Cassie turned to him and asked. He could see the anger clearly written on her face, but deeper than that, he saw the betrayal and the hurt. She knew he had lied to her the first time, and he couldn't do it again. He tried to explain, he didn't have a choice. They were excuses, he knew, but it was what he believed. He was ready to continue, until he heard Jennifer. She was in the room with him? What didn't she want to see? The virus? He didn't want to deal with her crazy right now. Cassie wanted nothing to do with him, Jennifer wasn't going to help that. Even if Jennifer had tricked the Army into tripping the alarm. But he knew they would get desperate now that the alarm had been set off, and when people get desperate, people die. Jennifer didn't like Cassie being there since Cassie was a doctor, and he knew Cassie didn't like Jennifer being there. Jennifer's brand of crazy wasn't going to help either of them, especially when she was hitting on him. Jennifer was snuggling up to him, insinuating herself into his arms and he didn't know what to do. He didn't see her like that, and he didn't want Cassie getting the wrong idea. The men helping the pallid man soon saved him as they came in and took Jennifer away.

Cole knew he had to get him and Cassie, and Jennifer, out of there. He couldn't think of a plan though, Cassie was much better at making plans than he was, but when he looked up he saw she wasn't going to help him. She was still upset about Henri, and he understood, he just didn't want to deal with it now. Henri would've told them how to find the Night Room, a reason that seemed rather moot now. It was when Cassie insinuated she had lost her trust in him now, that he realized just how far he had fallen. He knew she had had a good life before him, that was something he still blamed himself for ruining. Something he was trying to get back for her. He never meant for her to get caught up in the death that filled his life. He thought by explaining his motives for his mission, that she might understand. But as he talked about more lives he had taken, he could see the disapproval growing. He knew he may never get her forgiveness, he didn't expect it, he didn't deserve it, but he would keep trying. There could never have been someone else, not for him. She still wanted to heal people, to fix things, it's part of what drew him to her. He wanted her to always be like that, to never lose sight of who she is; he didn't want her to be like him. As he looked at her, the door started to open again. Bracing for the Army's men, he wasn't expecting when Jennifer was once again in his arms.

She was talking about how he killed her father, he wasn't ready for her to be upset with him too, but he knew he deserved it. Regardless of the man her father was, he still killed her father. So he wasn't expecting it then, when she said it was awesome. He was trying to figure it out, when Cassie told him that the Monkeys were leaving. Why were they leaving? Something wasn't right.

Jennifer went to the door, and to the surprise of both him and Cassie, she typed in the code and opened the door. Why hadn't she done that sooner? Soon they were following Jennifer down to the virus, they had to destroy it, somehow. Cassie, always the voice of reason, reminded him that if they broke open the tank that held the virus, they'd all be exposed. While Cole wasn't worried about himself, Cassie and Jennifer both needed masks. There was one on the wall next to them that he handed to Jennifer while Cassie ran back to get one from the control room. It was better she was safer that she was up there anyways.

Why wasn't Jennifer opening the safe? What was she saying now? She told the Monkeys that she'd only open the safe for him? They were waiting for this. He had to stop her from opening it up, was Cassie safe? As the Army filed back in, guns aimed at them, Cole knew he had once again let them down. The pallid man's voice sounded over the intercom, telling Jennifer to continue. Cole had to make her stop, but he watched her face as he felt the gun press near his ear, he knew she'd do it, her way of saving him. He didn't need saving.

Of all the ways he had imagined the virus, he never imagined it to be half of a corpse. A corpse that was mostly decomposed, but somehow still had an eye. It didn't make sense to him. Before he could think of a way to try and destroy it with the Monkeys there, he felt the beginnings of a splinter sequence in his veins. He couldn't be pulled back, not now. He looked up at Cassie and knew she understood what was happening. She could read him, just as he could read her. They had to set off the Big Burn, and they had to do it now. Cassie would have to press the switch up by her and he'd press the one by him. Why did it always come down to the two of them?

He reached forward, grabbing the gun from one of the men in front of him, and started firing. Hitting the tank that held the virus, he pressed the switch to the Big Burn and pulled Jennifer into the safe with him. Cassie must have pressed the switch by her soon after, because he felt the heat through the door of the safe. He heard the screams of the men from the Army and hoped Cassie was okay.

He and Jennifer emerged from the safe slowly, he shouldn't still be here. The virus was destroyed; he should be erased. He felt the heat of the blood falling from his nose, something wasn't right. He looked up to the control room, Cassie was gone. She wouldn't have left without making sure he was okay, or gone. The Monkeys must have her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He grabbed Jennifer's hand and started running, desperate to find Cassie before he splintered. He ran outside and caught a glimpse of the Monkeys pulling Cassie along. He didn't have much longer left, he felt his body start to pull away as Cassie screamed out for him. As he splintered he saw Cassie be thrown into a van they must have had waiting. Why didn't he listen to her from the start?

He was still calling after her as he landed back in his time, but as he looked around he wasn't sure where he had landed. Why was there a laundry line above him? Where was Jones? And Ramse? He stumbled forward, unsure of what he would find. Who were all the people in the hallway?

West VII?


	6. She Was Everything

**A/N: I'm here, I swear! haha. I had to have my feet operated on today, who knew having your feet cut open could be so painful? So much for a few days off to relax in peace.** **I will be keep writing as much as I can though! (:**

 **I love getting lost in a show, and writing to find my way back. I'd love to hear your commentary, what you like, what you don't like. I'm a great listener :p**

 **As always, thank you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Enjoy (:**

How had things gotten this out of hand? Cassie was in the hands of the Army of the 12 Monkeys, and Cole? Cole was back in 2043, with the West VII? What happened while he was in 2015? The future couldn't have changed this drastically, could it? He wasn't erased, and neither was the future he knew, but things had changed. Is this what happened from destroying the virus? He looked back at the machine trying to make sense of where he was, but then he saw a flash of the time he knew. He saw Lasky and the other doctors in the splinter chamber, but how could that be? He turned back as one of the scavs from West VII called out to him, they didn't know who he was. For the first time he was relieved to have been recognized as West VII, he didn't want to get kicked out of the facility until he could figure out what was going on. Jones was here, as Whitley's repair hag? When did Whitley become the man in charge?

West VII lead him to Jones, but she didn't look like the Jones he knew. She looked frail and anxious, not the in-charge know-it-all he was used to. What did she mean, West VII defeated them? Two years ago? That wasn't right. Had destroying the virus changed that? Jones didn't even know who he was, he had never traveled through time. If you can't be right, at least be brave; that didn't sound like Jones. Jones was always right. He'd have to convince her, he rolled up his sleeve and showed her the injection sites. Time moved around him, that's what his Jones always said; this one would have to recognize her own words, her own work?

His ears were ringing, his head was pounding, he saw a gun fire, and a glass of milk shatter. It felt like a memory, but he didn't know from what. His flinch had startled the Jones in front of him, she held a rag to his face, collecting the blood running down it. He didn't even notice his nose had started bleeding again. As he looked at the facility around him, he saw a flash of his time again. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his headache, but he caught another flash of his time. It didn't make any sense, none of this was making sense. At least Jones was starting to believe him now, maybe she could get him back to his time. But when she didn't even know the word splintered, he was beginning to doubt that. Something had changed history, he knew that, he just didn't know what. Chechnya? 2015? What was she talking about? The plague didn't start until after that, 2016, not this Operation Troy. Jones didn't know who Cassie was? How could that be? What about the message?

Cassie was murdered? She was dead? He saw Aaron in the newspaper photo, how could this have happened? The Monkeys had killed her, after he splintered back to this time? If Cassie was dead, that meant she never made the message that started his mission, the pieces were starting to fall into place now. He just didn't understand how it could happen, she couldn't be gone. There's so much he still had to do, had to say. The last thing they had talked about was how she had lost her trust in him, how he was on this mission for forgiveness. He never got to tell her he was doing it for her, that she had become his mission. His quest was to save her, to help build her a better life. He couldn't lose her before he got to tell her everything, it was selfish, he knew, but he had to try. He had to save her, he had to reverse this, to change what had happened. He had to get back to 2015, before the Monkeys had taken her. Why didn't he listen to her? She could feel something was off, but he thought he knew better. He told her he knew what he was doing, but he was so desperate to finish the mission he hadn't paid attention. He had lost her.

Jones was talking about how Cassie must have been more important than he realized, but he didn't need Jones to tell him that. Jones said he needed to correct the past if he wanted to live, that the memories he was having of his timeline would kill him. There wasn't much for him without Cassie anyways. He had to save her, for both of their sakes. He had to get sent back. Jones said he'd have to talk to the leader of the West VII. Cole knew Deacon would never go along with it, but he would convince him, whatever it took.

Whitley came in then started to walk them to Deacon, Cole was already preparing for the battle he knew Deacon would give. He had to get back to Cassie though, there was no other option. When the door swung open though, it wasn't Deacon who turned around, it was Ramse. Ramse was the leader of the West VII? Ramse had lost an eye? He didn't know what surprised him more. Ramse didn't recognize him? How could he not know who he was? Ramse had buried him? He was dead? Apparently him not being able to live in a time without Cassie wasn't so far from the truth after all. How had he died? Now he understood how Cassie must have felt talking about how she died. He wanted to know everything, and yet nothing at all. Ramse didn't believe him, Cole started to spout off facts, they grew up together, they joined the West VII, left the West VII, Ramse had only ever loved Elena, his mother was Roberta, Ramse hated it when he'd tease him about her. That got him? Really? The jokes about Ramse's mother is what saved him from being shot? He couldn't wait to tell the Ramse from his time.

Ramse took him back to the machine, filling Cole in on what had happened, how he had died. Ramse had killed Deacon? Deacon was the one who took Ramse's eye? This Ramse was just full of surprises. Cole wanted to stay and talk, but he needed to get back. He needed to save Cassie, he wasn't sure how yet, but he needed to do it. Ramse had to understand, he had to get back. He had to save Cassie. He didn't know how, but he could feel in his bones that they were meant for something greater than just this mission.

Hearing the Ramse want to protect West VII was surreal for him, his Ramse would never and had never been that loyal to West VII. Ramse was going to send him back, he knew Cole had to go, even if Whitley didn't want it to be. Cole didn't expect Whitley to pull a gun, and he never expected him to shoot Jones. She couldn't die. Watching Ramse kill Whitley was weird for him, Ramse wasn't a killer. Jones told him to find someone he could trust; he didn't need to think about that. Cassie. He trusted her with his life, with himself, with his love. He would get her back, even if she didn't trust him anymore. The machine would pull him back when Cassie was no longer in danger, that was good to know. Sacrifice was the only way? What did that mean? He couldn't think of that now; he was going back to save Cassie.

July 6th 2015, Cassie is still alive, he was going to make sure it stayed that way. He needed a plan, he couldn't go in without a plan, Cassie would be so proud. He needed help, he needed someone who cared enough about Cassie to help him. Aaron? Would Aaron help him? From what he heard from Cassie, Aaron thought the idea of time travel was crazy, but he clearly cared about Cassie. Cole may not like the guy, but he needed to find him.

Aaron was walking in a parking garage, Cole was watching, waiting for him to get to his car. This felt familiar. He had come so far since that first time with Cassie, since he had been waiting for her like this. Cole spotted Aaron and he quickly ran up, his knife out, trying to scare him. He may need Aaron, but that didn't mean he had to be gentle with him. Aaron had hurt Cassie, and Aaron knew Cassie better than him, she had been with him. He didn't know which part bothered him more. When Aaron recognized him he knew Aaron wasn't going to make this easy. Aaron didn't want him around Cassie? That was funny, Cole didn't want him around her either. She needed saving though, she was in danger. He wouldn't lose her this time. He saw the anger flash in Aaron's eyes and knew he was going to do something stupid. As they hit the car in front of them, Cole hoped that would make Aaron feel better, maybe now he'd cooperate. He needed to get back to the bookstore, Aaron had to know how to get there, Cole knew how to get there and he didn't even drive.

He handed Aaron a towel, trying to play nicely. He needed Aaron's help, for Cassie's sake. He needed to find a way for Aaron to believe him, or even if he didn't believe him, he needed to believe that Cassie was in danger. Surely if he put things in terms of helping Cassie, Aaron would cooperate. Aaron didn't have to like him, but he knew Aaron loved Cassie, he could see it. Aaron looked at her, like how Cole looked at her. Except in Cole's opinion his feelings ran deeper, truer, but he was biased. Call the cops? Didn't he realize that wasn't an option? How did Cassie get involved with this guy? Arron thought the idea was crazy, so did he, didn't change the fact that it needed to be. Cole tried being up front with Aaron, telling him what he knew, Chechnya, Operation Troy. That got his attention. He knew about Operation Troy? This was his way in. Aaron may not believe him, but Cassie does, did. That should mean something to Aaron. He doesn't help, she dies.

They were outside Mr. Bee's Restaurant Supply again. If only he'd listened to Cassie from the beginning. This time was different, he wasn't going to rush this. Aaron didn't know about guns either? He didn't have time to teach him, and he didn't think Aaron would like him trying. He just needed Aaron to shoot the pallid man, and he'd get Cassie. Speaking of which, there she was. The pallid man was dragging her along, why wasn't Aaron shooting? Cassie was calling out to him, he was hit again with how he had let her down. Jennifer was running behind that version of him, but he only had eyes for Cassie. If Aaron didn't shoot now, they'd lose her. Unfortunately for him, Aaron did take a shot. Cole felt the bullet dig through his shoulder, and Jones sew it up in an instant. He looked down to see the bullet form and close in a matter of seconds. Jennifer had been left standing there as the pallid man drove away with Cassie and the other version of him splintered in front of her. He could only imagine how that affected her crazy.

He had lost her, again. Why didn't Aaron shoot sooner? They needed a new plan. Jennifer was in the hands of Markridge, she'd be okay. The Army had Cassie, but they hadn't killed her yet. He still had time. Why did Aaron want the numbers from the back of the truck? How would that help him? Aaron could trace the van by those numbers? There was so much Cole still didn't know about this time. Landscaping? Flowers. The pallid man. That was it, that's how they'd find Cassie.

The van led them to a greenhouse. Why was it called a greenhouse, the building wasn't green? There was no one inside, not that they had found yet. Just a whole lot of plants, until Cole saw it. Jasmine and Lavender, they were in the right place. What was that picture? There were monkeys on some shattered glass, he tucked it into his jacket, it might mean something. Then he felt it again, the pain coursing through his brain, the gun, the glass of milk shattering. What did it all mean? Aaron was worried about him, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He left the gun in the car? He takes back what he just said about Aaron, he clearly doesn't know what he's doing. Two men were walking in, one was clearly wounded. Cole snuck up behind them, pulling out his knife. He would have gone through with it if it weren't for Aaron shouting out that they needed the man alive. Right. Keep him alive, find out about Cassie. All he could think about was that this man knew where his Cassie was, he didn't know what they were doing to her, but he knew they'd kill her. This man didn't deserve to live. He knew where she was, he needed to make him talk. He tried threatening him, hitting him, shouting, but nothing was working. He hated that Aaron was right, he couldn't talk if he was dead. Aaron was trying to reason with him now, he needed to do something, he found some shears on the table behind him. He needed to keep his hands busy, keep his mind busy or he'd just think about Cassie and what they might be doing to her. He was surprised, Aaron had the man talking; not bad for the boy from the past. Cole got closer, not wanting to miss a word. The man was just a hired hand, needed to get in the lab, and to drop off Cassie. The man had touched Cassie, Cole could feel the anger surging in him. No one hurt his Cassie. At least the man told them where to go.

Aaron looked scared, conflicted, as they drove to the warehouse the man had told them about. Aaron blamed himself. What was it with the him and Cassie and blaming themselves? It was Cole's doing, let him take the blame, it's why he started this mission anyways; to make things right. Cole knew Aaron still didn't believe him about the future, but that was okay. Who was Marty McFly? Why was Aaron even asking if they were hurting Cassie? Cole couldn't think about Cassie being hurt, he couldn't think straight when he did. Aaron was explaining himself to Cole? Explaining his feelings for Cassie? Didn't this man realize he loved her too? He didn't want to hear about Aaron's struggle about her, he didn't want to talk about how Aaron couldn't lose her. To try and distract from his feelings, and Aaron's, he talked about what they shared in common. Cassie. Ramse always says that everyone has two wolves inside them, both starving, one stands for anger, envy and pride. The other stands for truth and kindness. Every day the fight each other, but it's not the better wolf that wins, it's the one you feed. Cole had never liked that saying, never really thought too deeply about it, until Cassie. Now when Ramse would say it, it reminded him of her. Cassie fed the good wolf. In the face of every reason to feed the other, to give in to its strength, she continued to feed the good wolf. It was amazing, really; she was amazing.

They pulled up to the warehouse, and Aaron wanted a plan. What was it with him and Cassie and making plans? Cole was a man of action. Act now, think later. Not always his best strategy, but it worked, usually. There wasn't time for plans, ironic, he knew. He'd heard it before. Aaron was pulling out the gun from earlier, and Cole quickly put a stop to that. Couldn't have Aaron shooting him again. Not now, not when they were so close to saving Cassie. Then it hit him again, the headache, the gun, the glass of milk shattering. But this time there was something new, a face. It rather looked like Cassie. Now he knew he was going crazy. He couldn't be seeing Cassie in his head, why would he be seeing her. And with milk and a gun. It didn't make any sense. Aaron didn't think he could do this, that he couldn't save Cassie. Nothing was going to stop him from saving her.

As they entered the warehouse, they worked quickly and quietly. Until he heard footsteps, someone was running towards them. When he looked up and saw his angel, his vintage woman, looking back at him, running to him, he felt the greatest sense of relief fill him. She was alive, she was safe, she was running to him. She knew he'd save her. At the end of the day, no matter what went on between them, she still trusted him, she still ran to him. That was his girl. He saw the pallid man running behind her and quickly raised his gun and fired. No one was taking her from him. She was safe now. She looked at him and he could see the relief on her face, until she saw Aaron. Then he saw the surprise cross her face, she hadn't expected him to turn to Aaron either, or that Aaron would help. The headache was coming back again, and he felt himself bow his head, as if that would make it go away. He heard her voice through it all, asking him if he was okay. She was the one that was dead not too long ago, and she was worried about him. He would have laughed if he hadn't heard gunfire coming from behind her. He needed to get her out of there. They started running towards the door, they were so close. Just a few more steps and she'd be outside, she'd be free, she'd be safe. But then she stopped; why was she stopping? Didn't she understand the danger? Who was here? The Witness? He still didn't know who that was. Cassie wanted him to kill this Witness, but he couldn't right now. He'd marvel at her request, the woman that believed in do no harm, asking him to kill someone, but right now he needed to get her out of there. He still hadn't been pulled back which meant she still wasn't safe. He'd deal with the Witness later, and he'd find out what caused the change in her. Cassie wouldn't make that request lightly, something had happened to her here. Aaron started pulling her towards the door, understanding the need to get her to safety, but before they left, he had to tell her. If only to get her to leave, but in case something happened, she had to know. He knew by telling her, she'd see right through him, and probably Aaron too. They'd know about his feelings, but he couldn't care right now, he'd seen the future without her, he couldn't let that happen. He saw something flicker across her face, but he didn't have time to analyze it. He handed her the picture from earlier, of the monkeys on the shattered glass. He knew she's be able to find answers, even if he couldn't be with her to help. He hated leaving her, and he really hated sending her away with Aaron, but he couldn't change it right now. Turning to Aaron he told him to get Cassie out of there, and watched as Aaron started to pull her towards the door. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and turned quickly, shooting first, asking questions later. That man must have been the last threat to Cassie, because he felt his body preparing to splinter. He was being pulled back, and he was going quickly. He had time to turn around, to see her one last time, before he was gone.

As he felt his body land back in the chair of the machine, he heard Jones tell him he was late. That was the Jones he was used to. The no-nonsense know-it-all. He never thought he could miss her, as much as he had. He was back. He saved Cassie, time had re-righted itself, or at least changed back to what he had come to expect. He could live with that, it wouldn't be forever, but it was for now. The relief had him laughing, the relief, the release of the pent up stress, had him laughing. Almost erasing the world as he knew it, almost erasing himself, being tortured, finding out about some Witness, losing Cassie, realizing he loved her, being sent to an alternate time-line, meeting the other versions of those he knew, getting those awful headaches, going back to 2015, teaming up with Aaron, saving Cassie, telling her he couldn't have a future without her, getting back to time as he knew it. It had been a long day, it felt good to let it all go. Knowing Jones must think he's insane only made him laugh harder. She sounded so worried, but he couldn't stop laughing just yet.

He was slowly coming back to, he heard Ramse coming in. He was holding his hand to his eye, laughing about who took his eye. It felt so good to have him back, he was his brother. He may have wanted to stay back with his Cassie, but he needed to make sure his brother was safe first. Ramse wanted to know about the alternate timeline, he didn't want to have a heavy conversation just yet though. He had gotten Cassie killed. That fact, that pain, still had him in its grips. Ramse reminded him he had fixed it; he had saved her. She was home now, safe. That helped. She was with Aaron though, that didn't help. He didn't want to explain it all to Ramse just yet, so when Ramse wanted to know more about the alternate him, he saw his opening to lighten the subject. One-eyed Ramse, cool, bad-ass, not so different. Only this Ramse could find it so amusing; Cole had to tease him, turning bad-ass into pain-in-the-ass. Very similar to his Ramse. He knew Ramse was happy to have him back, and for what it was worth, he was happy to be back. He knew he must look awful, but he wasn't going to let Ramse off for calling him out on it quite so easily.

When he was up and walking later that day, Jones was asking him about the Night Room, the virus, Operation Troy, Chechnya. Back to business as usual, it was rather a relief, but disappointing at the same time. He still had so many things to work through, so many questions. Operation Troy was their new focus. Hopefully it would end better than the Night Room had.

Cole distantly acknowledge that Jones had dismissed the meeting, but his head was hurting again. He felt her hand on his shoulder; they were slowly getting closer, becoming more of a family. She started walking with him, discussing his headaches and memories. She said he should be fine, but he could hear in her voice that he wasn't; for once, he decided to push her on it. He wasn't fine, was he? He wanted to know what the other her had meant about sacrifice being the only way. He was honest with her about his splintering, about how it hurt him, how he felt like he was being ripped apart. If anyone had answers, she would; and he didn't want to tell Cassie and have her worry about it. He had the sinking feeling that at some point, he wasn't coming back. There would be a final splinter for him, where he went in to the machine and never came out. Jones tried to change the topic, but he wanted answers. When she used his first name he knew it was bad. He was living outside of time, but time was going to take what it was owed. This would kill him, how long before that, Jones didn't know. Not as many as she would like, not many at all from the sounds of it.

He still needed to tell Cassie how he felt, he needed to build her a better life. Find her somewhere, someway she could live her life in peace, away from the virus and death. Hopefully he'd find a way to live there with her, even if just for a little while. But if not, he'd be content knowing she was safe. She needed to be away from the mission, away from the Monkeys and the Witness. Somewhere meant only for them. He knew it wasn't possible, but he could see them. He could see them living like one of the couples he'd only heard about, married, maybe have a couple of kids. She would be his family, the one he had only dreamed about. It was all he ever wanted, it was everything. She was everything. His dream came with many questions though: how could they even find a place, a time like that? Would she even want to? Did she see him like that? Love him like that? Could a time traveler even have a child? Would he even live long enough to find out? He didn't know, he didn't have many answers, but one thing was for sure. He wanted to find out; he _would_ find out.


	7. Shades of Blue

**A/N: I know, I know, I've been really bad at updating. Forgive me? Hopefully this long chapter will help make it up to you (:**

 **As always, read and review. Enjoy! (:**

Cole heard the kettle shrieking, and knew where he could find Cassie. He didn't know what it was before, but he had gotten used to Cassie's love of tea. She had made some for him once, it was different. Sweet, and warm. When he was back in 2043 he found he missed it, it reminded him of her.

When Cole entered the kitchen though, he could tell something wasn't right. Cassie wasn't watching what she was doing, and she didn't hear him when he called her name. She just kept pouring the boiling water, until it overflowed her cup and started pouring onto her fingers. He ran up to her, trying to stop her. He grabbed the kettle, placing it on the counter, before taking her hand in his. He turned on the faucet and started getting her hand under cold water. Had she burned herself? What was she doing? Something had been off since he and Aaron had found her in the warehouse. He didn't know what the Monkeys had done to her, but whatever it was it had affected her deeply. She grabbed a towel and roughly tried to dry her hand, but he wouldn't let her get away that easily. He took her hand back in his, checking her fingers for burning. She was so soft and gentle in his hands, he hated to think of her hurting. He told her it wasn't that bad, referring to her fingers, but she corrected him. He knew what she meant, and while he knew something was going on with her, it wasn't as bad as it had been. She was alive, she was safe. That was all that mattered to him. Had he just told her that? He saw the comprehension pass across her face, she knew what he had meant, but instead of dwelling on it, she directed her attention to him.

How was it she could read him so easily? He had been trying to hide the affect splintering was having on him, but she always knew. She shouldn't worry about him; he didn't want to worry her. He would be okay, he needed to be. He had a mission to finish. Speaking of which, the Monkeys were moving around. Had Aaron found out anything else on Operation Troy? Since Cole and Aaron had saved Cassie from the warehouse, Aaron had been helping them. Cassie seemed as surprised by the change as he was. Cassie seemed confused by Aaron being around more, like she didn't trust it. Cole didn't know what had happened between the two of them, but he could see Cassie was struggling.

Cassie didn't have many answers about the Monkeys, but she had found out about the picture of the shattered glass with monkeys on it. The photo was related to a Professor Edward Garrett; Cassie had found him. Hopefully they could get some answers from him. Cassie said he was having some sort of speaking event, and that they could find him there. Cassie gave him formal clothes to wear, Cole remembered the formal clothes she had bought for him, but he had splintered back to 2043 in those. He didn't know where she had gotten these clothes for him to wear, but he was okay with it. He liked getting dressed up and going out with her. When he went downstairs to wait for her, he was reminded of the last time they had done this. Tonight wasn't going to end like that, Cole would make sure. He looked up when he heard the click of Cassie's shoes on the floor. All thoughts stopped when he saw her, she was in a red dress that fit her perfectly, she had on jewelry, but nothing distracting. Cole would have been happy to spend the whole night just staring at her, she took his breath away. It was times like these that he was reminded of how precious their time was together. He didn't know how much longer he'd have with her, but he wanted to make the most of it. Maybe make some time to just be them, no mission? She must not have noticed his struggle, because she was headed for the door, calling for him to follow.

They arrived at the event hall quickly, too quickly for Cole's liking. He enjoyed the time spent in her car, it was peaceful, just the two of them. She was introducing them to the woman at the top of the stairs, guaranteeing their entrance to the event, and that the professor was there. Cole took the time to take in his surroundings, there was soft music playing downstairs, and a dance floor. There were some couples dancing, and Cole knew he wanted to dance with Cassie. He didn't know how to dance, but he knew he had to dance with her. All the couples looked so happy on the dancefloor, being so close and in each other's arms. He wanted to be like that with Cassie, but she had gone off to try and find the professor. Cole looked around and found a painting in front of him, the shades of blue in it were beautiful. Something about it though, struck him as familiar, maybe it was because it reminded him of the picture he had seen in a magazine many years ago, or maybe because the blue reminded him of Cassie's eyes. He couldn't be certain, but he felt himself being pulled in closer. A man walked up to him and interrupted his moment, the man had a plate of what looked to be meat of some kind. Why was it all cut so small and put on sticks? What did the man say it was, Tandoori Skewer? He didn't know what that meant, but if the man was offering, who was he to refuse? Cole wasn't used to such fancy foods, and he didn't know why the man had separated his meat like that. Was everyone here getting a plate like this? Cole wasn't sure but the smell was making his mouth water. He grabbed the sticks of meat off the plate the man had offered, but was confused when the man made a face about it. He had brought the plate to him, did he not expect Cole to eat it? Cole bit into the meat and looked around, trying to see what everyone else were doing with theirs, but instead he saw Cassie. She walked up saying that the professor was probably on the dance floor. Perfect, maybe Cole could get Cassie out on the floor with him. She must know how to dance, right? Trying to make conversation before working up to asking her to dance, Cole commented on the tandoori skewers. Instead of the agreement he expected to hear from Cassie, he was met with a look of amusement. What was so funny to her? Cole kept talking while he tried to figure it out. When he looked over though, Cassie wasn't looking at him, she was looking around the room. Was she looking for the professor? Cole started talking about his time, how artwork wasn't something you found in 2043. Cassie always wanted to know more about his time, this topic seemed easy enough to talk about. Getting lost in his own story and in the art in front of him, Cole stepped forward to feel the cool blue of the painting. He remembered that beachy look, the light color of the sane, the blue of the water, he remembered the magazine he had seen it in, but the light colors had taken on new meaning for him now. The blue reminded him of Cassie's light eyes, and the light sand color, of her hair. When had she become such a part of his childhood memories? Cassie stopped him though before he could feel the colors beneath his fingers, saying touching the paintings was off limit. Look but don't touch, he was getting rather familiar with that concept, and with how it was bullshit. Why not enjoy the beauty around him? Life was fleeting, both his and that of the world around him, why spend it on the sidelines?

Cassie started towards the dancefloor, wanting to find the professor. When had they switched roles? She was the one driving the mission forward, while he wanted to slow down. He didn't want to rush anymore; he didn't want to miss a moment with her. The professor wasn't going anywhere, why couldn't they get a drink, or some food? He had never been on a date before, but from the stories he had heard, they sounded something like the night he and Cassie were having. Getting dressed up, going to some event, having dinner and a drink, dancing. They were already halfway there, why not go for it all? Why not just be them for a while, explore if there could be a 'them'? She was looking at him, her blue eyes giving away her confusion and hesitation, but she covered it up by teasing him. The mission was the professor, he knew that. With one last glance at the painting behind him, he reluctantly followed her towards the professor. Why did she pick up his passion for the mission, now of all times? He heard someone singing, he'd never heard the song before, but that wasn't saying much. He could feel the music wash over him, the tune beat in his chest. He saw other couples dancing and knew this may be his only chance to dance with Cassie, he couldn't let it slip away. He stopped walking, let the music fill him, and tried to coax Cassie to join him. When she didn't seem to understand, he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her to a place where they could dance. She wasn't going to slip away from him, not tonight. He needed her to forget about the professor, even if just for a little bit. They were there, together, why couldn't they actually be there, _together_? She smiled at him, actually looking at him for what was probably the first time that night, and she asked if he knew how to dance. Cole wasn't going to be intimidated though, and didn't leave her room to argue with his answer either. _Show me_. He could see he was finally getting through to her, even if she still looked like she was in a rush. She grabbed his hand, and placed it on her waist, and then grabbed his other hand and held it in the air, like the other couples. While Cole had wanted to dance, demanded it even, he didn't realize just what he was getting himself into. He was closer to her than he'd been in weeks, he could feel the heat radiating off her skin through her dress, and he felt the silky feel of her hand in his. He had to remind himself to breathe as she told him to rock back and forth. He didn't realize his whole body had frozen at her touch, not used to the gentleness, so he was confused when she told him to loosen up. She was looking at him, smiling, and she was in his arms; he didn't know where to focus first. Wanting to make sure he didn't step on her he looked down, but he felt the soft touch of her hand on his face, guiding his gaze back up towards her eyes. He didn't know if she was trying to comfort him or compliment him when she told him that he was good, either way it made him smile. She was so close to him; it was hard to remember that there was a mission at all. All he could think about was her, she was intoxicating. He didn't know what that smell was, but she smelled nice. Had he just said that aloud? If she noticed that he was flustered, she didn't let on. She just smiled at him then commented on how he smelled like tandoori skewers, that had him laughing. He had had a bunch of them, a fact that he was sure she hadn't missed, but he still didn't know why that fact was so amusing to her. He felt himself slowly leaning closer, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't know if it would be okay to kiss her, but he was losing track of the world around them. All that existed in that moment was them, until that moment came to a screeching halt as she pointed out the professor. He looked away, trying to collect himself, he wanted to say something to her, but she was already breaking their contact. She had let go of his hand to reach into his jacket and pull out the photo of the shattered glass, and as she turned and walked away, no longer in his arms, he felt the unwelcome cool air hit him. He watched her walk away, not quite sure what to do with himself right then. They had been so close; he was sure that if she hadn't walked away he would've done or said something he wouldn't be able to walk back. He had to walk away before he tried to get that moment back.

He walked around, trying to clear his head. He came across a dinosaur skull; he hadn't heard about or seen anything like it since he was a little boy living with his father. He didn't have a chance to think further on it as his head seared in pain. There was that memory again, but it was changing. There was the face, a drop of blood, the shattering glass of milk and the gun. Why did these memories keep haunting him? Was this the beginning of time taking what it was owed? If it was, he wasn't ready.

Cassie walked up to him, he could see the determination set in her eyes. The professor knew something about the Monkeys, it was his turn to try and figure out what. He walked off before Cassie could see the disappointment growing in his eyes. The professor was easy enough to find and subdue, but as he pressed him against the wall, he saw the blood staining the crisp white sleeve of the dress clothes Cassie had given him to use. Was that his blood? It must be from those memories. He couldn't go back to Cassie like this, but what choice did he have? He got what he could from the professor, and decided he'd tell Cassie the professor had gotten in the first punch. It was believable, right?

When they had arrived back at her bookstore and his nose was still bleeding, he could see Cassie was getting worried. She wasn't falling for his story about the punch, but he tried to sell it, acting indignant about the professor's ability to punch him first. Not giving Cassie much more time to examine his story, he started talking about what the professor had told him. Someone had scared the professor, asking him about his time in Chechnya. Chechnya again, he wondered if the man who had questioned the professor knew about the virus being released there, Operation Troy. Cole felt he had gotten everything he could from the professor. The door to the bookstore rattled, alerting them to the fact that someone else was there. Cassie stood up from her chair, startled, but she settled quickly seeing that it was Aaron. Aaron. The guy Cole least wanted to see that night. He was worried if Aaron looked too hard at him, he'd see how close Cole had been to acting on his feelings for Cassie earlier. Considering Cole didn't know what was going on between Cassie and Aaron at the moment, he couldn't have Aaron or Cassie finding out about his feelings. Not just yet. Aaron walked further into the room, only having eyes for Cassie. Cole could understand, she was gorgeous, but that didn't make him feel any less awkward standing there. Cole watched as Aaron put his hand on Cassie's stomach as he kissed her cheek, then moved to have his arm around her. Cole longed for a day where he could do that, but felt the jealousy and awkwardness quickly tear through the gentler feeling. Cole felt a small amount of pleasure, seeing that Aaron's actions seemed to make Cassie uncomfortable. Maybe things weren't as far out of his reach as he feared. Aaron's stare quickly turned to him, and Cole had his answer about where Cassie had gotten the dress clothes. They were Aaron's. Cole was suddenly desperately wishing he could be somewhere else, anywhere else, wearing anything else. Before he could get his wish, Cassie started filling Aaron in on the Army and on the professor. Who was Wexler? Could this be it; the virus was tied to someone named Adam Wexler? Could Cassie be right; the government was trying to use the virus to kill this man? They would risk the lives of everyone on the planet, to take out one man? The 12 Monkeys must already know about it, that's how the virus got released early when Cassie died. Thankfully he didn't have to try to think about it long, because he was going back to 2043. He felt himself starting to splinter, he tried to get Cassie's attention. Warning her, he'd be back in a week, when he came back he needed as much information as possible on Chechnya, and with that he was gone.

The week passed by rather slowly for Cole. Jones was trying to help as much as she could with finding out about Chechnya, but they both knew Cassie would have the most luck finding out more. Cole needed the few days to try and figure out what to do about Cassie. He had come too close that night to telling her about his feelings, or to kissing her. Either way, it couldn't happen, not until he was sure what they were doing. Sure that he wouldn't lose her by acting on his feelings.

He soon found himself back in her bookstore, but to his surprise she had his favorite foods waiting for him. She had a cheeseburger, and Chinese takeout, and a milkshake all waiting for him ready to go. She was spoiling him, but why? He looked around and saw that she had cleaned up the store too, her board of where she organized her thoughts was no longer covered in pictures and thumb tacks with string. What was going on? Cassie was acting very sullen and withdrawn with him, did she know about his feelings? Is that what this was? She had figured him out and now she was trying to let him down gently? He tried to smoke-out what was bothering her, starting gently, talking about how they danced together, how it was his first time dancing with someone. That only seemed to make her more upset. Before he could ask further though, Aaron came in carrying something in his hands. Aaron looked rather happy, in his own way. Aaron was anxious to talk to him which had him more concerned about what was going on; Aaron was never happy to talk to him, let alone see him. Operation Troy had already happened? It started the day after he left? The outbreak had begun? He had to stop this, he had to reverse it. Aaron had a plan on how to stop it, he had all the information on where the virus was and when. Cole could intercept it, it almost seemed easy. He was thankful for Aaron's job and the access to information it got him. But as soon as Aaron had arrived, he was leaving. Why was he in such a hurry to leave, they had the information they needed to stop this thing, this could be everything they had been hoping for. He looked up at Aaron for a moment, trying to figure him out, but gave up quickly, too distracted by the new information. Why wasn't Cassie looking over this with him? Tracing the path that the virus had taken, he tried to commit the street names to memory but gave up quickly and reached for a pen. He could write the street names down on his hand, that would solve that problem. But once he had the virus, how would he destroy it? Bleach? Soak the virus in bleach and the chemicals would kill it, that seemed easy enough. He had to write this all down, it felt like entirely too suddenly he had all the answers he'd been waiting for. Cassie wanted his attention though, he looked up at her as he felt the himself start to splinter. She wanted to talk? Why now? She looked so distraught, so desperate to talk. To be them. Why did she have to pick that moment to use his words against him? Any other time he would've jumped for joy at her words, but he didn't have time right then. She looked so upset, she just wanted a minute to be them. He felt himself soften at her words, she may want a minute, but he wanted so much more with her. He didn't have time in that minute though, he needed to fix the outbreak, to save her. He needed to save her so that they could have their time to be them. She wanted to know what would happen to him if this was the end of the mission? Why was she asking all of this now? Her words were reminding him that this could be the last chance he had with her, and he couldn't think of that if he was going to have a clear head to find the virus. He tried to come up with a quick answer, something to answer her questions without actually answering them. He'd wind up a better version of himself in a better place. Hopefully some place with her, but she didn't need to know that just yet. What was that better place? The magazine clipping that he had seen years ago flashed before his eyes, followed by the painting from the other night, before finally he was looking back in her eyes. He found himself telling her about when he was in foster care, the game they'd play. Dreaming of a better place, a better life. Stupid kid's stuff, he'd called it, but it didn't feel so stupid. The magazine clipping he'd stare at for hours, wishing he was there. The Florida Keys. Before he could tell her though, he felt himself being pulled back. Before he was gone though, he heard her call his name, but it was too late for him to stop. He could see there was something she desperately wanted to tell him, but instead she finished with a heavy goodbye, and with that he was gone.

He was only back in 2043 for a few minutes at most before Jones "slingshot" his tether back to Chechnya in 2015 a week prior. The first thing he did when he got there was find a cell phone in someone's bag and call Cassie, hoping to find out what she was going to tell him before he splintered, but as her phone rang he realized she wouldn't know. He was experiencing time out of order, he was back in time to right after he had left the bookstore in Aaron's tux, Cassie would have no idea what he was talking about. He hung up before she could pick up and started to hunt down the virus. He tried finding bleach along the way, but no one seemed to understand him. He was on the right street, he matched it up with what was written on his hand. He saw a man in the crowd carrying a briefcase and knew he had found his target. He paid a taxi-driver to follow the man with the briefcase, telling him to make sure he could see the target, but that the target couldn't see him. What was 007?

The target lead him to a wooded area, away from the village they had just been in. It took Cole a moment, but he found the target and watched as he walked into a trap. Someone had shot the man carrying the virus, that wasn't what Cole had been expecting. It must be the Monkeys. He could see the gunman on the mountain ridge and realized he'd have to make a run for it if he wanted that briefcase. He ran towards the man that used to be his target and grabbed the virus, he kept running as he heard shots being fired after him. He had the virus. Now what? He didn't have any bleach. He needed Cassie's help, looks like he was calling her after all. She picked up quickly and he tried to summarize what had just happened without taking too long. Time was not on his side right now. Cassie told him not to open the case, as if he didn't know that. He didn't have time to ask her much more, before he needed to start running again. The gunman was getting close to him, luckily there was a barn he could duck into. He set a trap for the gunman using the briefcase, knowing he'd fall for it. Now that the gunman was taken care of, he could actually talk to Cassie. She was getting the authorities involved? What was she thinking? He had to try and explain the whole one-week time jump thing to the best of his ability. He trusted that Cassie could figure it out, just as long as she didn't tell him to use bleach again. Fire wasn't going to help either. Especially not now that he was surrounded.

Who were these masked men? Were they related to the Wexler guy? They didn't speak to him, but he soon found himself being set in front of Wexler and he had his answer. Wexler thought the briefcase was money? Great, someone else he'd have to try and convince about the virus. He didn't even have the watch this time. Wexler didn't believe him, that much was obvious. He opened the briefcase before Cole could stop him. Dammit, now what was he supposed to do?

It didn't take long before Cole heard Wexler's men coughing, how was he supposed to contain them? The plan wasn't supposed to go like this. Wexler was enjoying this? He really was sick. And Wexler thought he was the one with the problem? How could Wexler want the plague? He had to be a sociopath, thinking that the world needed the virus. Thinking it would solve the world's problems. He wanted to use the plague as revenge? Who was this man? Cole knew what was worth saving in the world, but he certainly wasn't going to share it with this man.

Wexler's men had traded him in? Dammit. No. No one could leave this place, no one was going in or out of this building or the virus would escape. They wanted him dead? That's fine. He was used to people wanting him dead, but he couldn't die before he had the chance to save the world. To save Cassie. It all happened so quickly, the gun being pointed at him, Wexler grabbing it, the gun going off hitting Cole, causing him to fall to the floor. That gunshot causing a cacophony of gunshots as the other men panicked, and suddenly everyone was on the ground; and the man that wasn't on the ground, Cole shot, making sure he joined them on the floor. Next thing he realized the phone was ringing; Cassie. He filled her in, Wexler's men were dead. So was Wexler. He was shot too. The Russians were on their way. She had to think of something, she or the CIA had to have a plan, because he was out of ideas. He couldn't burn the virus, there was no time. The CIA would have to destroy this place, that was the only way. He could hear Cassie telling him to get out of there, he could hear the desperation in her voice, but the line died before he could respond.

He saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. Wexler. Wexler was still alive, but barely. Cole found himself talking to the man that would be responsible for his death. Cole didn't see how he was getting out of this place, not without spreading the virus. He was going to die here, he guessed it was better than dying by splintering. Wexler knew about the Army of the Twelve Monkeys? What wasn't this guy into? 1987? He'd heard that year tossed around before. Last time he heard it, it was Leland Goines saying he had met him there. Tokyo, 1987, that's what Goines had said. Wexler knew about that too? It was at the White Dragon? But how was that supposed to happen if he died here, today? Death, time, rebirth, monkeys, hours on a clock. Wexler wasn't making any sense, or was he? Was it just the virus talking, or was Wexler trying to get at something? Cole guessed he may never know, as Wexler's head dropped.

Cassie was calling him again, she needed the satellite signal to find him. There was no getting out of this for him, he was shot. This was the end of the road for him. He needed Cassie to promise that she wouldn't warn him about this in a week from now. He needed to die here, with the virus, to save the world. He'd save her world, which was what he had set out to do from the beginning, he just wouldn't be able to live in it with her. He guessed he knew in the back of his head that it was going to end something like this. He wasn't from her time; he was just sent back to save it. It was killing him, hearing the pain in her voice as she tried to reason with him. There was no resetting this. There was no time. Even if they could, he didn't have enough jumps to try and find the virus and destroy it again. Everything that happened that night was making so much sense to him now. Why she had a burger and takeout and a milkshake waiting for him. Why she looked so distraught that night. Why she was so desperate to have some time, just for them. It was all making sense now, even if now that he had his answers, he wished he had never known. He couldn't leave her without an answer though, she had asked him a question that night, about what his better place was. It wouldn't make sense to her now, but in a week, she's know. It was the Florida Keys. He had seen the picture of a beach from there when he was a kid, the magazine picture that held the shades of blue and sand that reminded him of that painting. The painting that had reminded him of her. He could remember that night, staring at the painting, thinking of the Keys and thinking of her. Holding her in his arms as they danced, even if it only was for a little bit. He wouldn't trade that moment for anything. He just wished they had had more time. He didn't know what to tell her, he wanted to tell her everything, but he knew there wasn't time. He settled for just telling her he was glad he got to know her, he hoped she'd understand. He could hear her crying on the other side of the line, and her tears cut him like a knife. He listened as she cried, trying not to cry himself, until he heard the missile.


	8. I'm Still Here

As Cole's eyes blinked open, he wasn't sure where he was. Why was he on the ground? As he looked around it started coming back to him. Chechnya. The virus. Adam Wexler. Cassie. He remembered saying goodbye to her, he should be dead. He should be dead, along with the virus. Did this mean that the virus had gotten out? Was Cassie okay?

As he became more aware of where he was and the condition he was in, he became aware of the gunshot wound in his leg. How long had he been out? He wondered how much blood he had lost, he felt rather light headed. It seemed nothing could kill him, not the gunshot wound, not the virus, not splintering. Okay, well maybe splintering could. If he was going to live though, he needed to take care of the wound in his leg. He looked around, there was alcohol which he could use as a disinfectant, and a pain killer, and there was a nail stuck in a board that he supposed he could use to fish out the bullet. Cassie would be horrified if she knew what he was planning, she preferred the clean and sterile tools of her time, not the primitive tools he was used to. She could yell at him later, after he got to see her again. He would see her again, he had to. She had to know he wasn't dead. As he started to work on cleaning his bullet wound he felt the headache coming on again, the headache that usually brought with it the memories that he couldn't place. He couldn't waste time trying to figure it out now, he needed to get the bullet out. Without dwelling on it much longer, he grabbed his make-shift tool and started to dig into his leg, luckily the bullet hadn't gone in too far. He watched the glint of the metal as the bullet popped out of his leg, and he threw his head back, ready to pass out again.

Before he could give in to the blackness threatening to overcome him, he heard voices from outside. He had to fight a little longer, to hold on. He had to try and talk to them, whoever they were; maybe they could help him get out of here. They were speaking another language, but maybe they spoke English. As he shouted up to them, asking for help, he was amazed when they responded, in English. How was he supposed to explain what happened? Didn't they already know, though? They had to have seen the explosion, right? The girl's name was Asa, and her father Mikhail. Or at least, he thought that was what she had said. His leg was still throbbing, making it hard to think. Did anyone know he was here? Was that a trick question? Cassie knew he had been there, even if she didn't know he was still there. Jones, did Jones know where he was? He wasn't really sure how the whole tracer signal, tether thing worked.

He could probably get out of there, but he couldn't do it alone. He would need the help of the girl and her father. If they could just help move the beam that currently was keeping him down there, then he could get out. Was he ready? As ready as he was going to be. As he got up to help move the beam, he could've sworn he felt the beginning of a splinter sequence coursing through him, but that couldn't be. Could it? Sure enough it was, he could feel himself being pulled through time, but the pain was incredible. Trying to move the beam after just fishing the bullet out of his leg, and having his body try to jump back to his time, something had to give. Or apparently everything, as his body stopped trying to splinter, he lost his grip on the beam and it came back down, this time on his leg. Now he definitely wasn't going anywhere.

Things couldn't possibly get worse, until the headache came back. Of course. Why did this keep happening? He didn't know what the memories were, and why did they keep changing? He saw himself as a little boy, back before his dad died, and he saw the face again, the one that looked like Cassie, followed by the glass of milk shattering, then someone was picking him up, and then he saw the gun fire again, and blood fall. Where were these memories coming from? Who was the person he kept seeing? And what was with the milk and the gun? Not the most conventional combination of things he had seen before. The girl was calling him again though, preventing him from trying to figure it out further.

Was he there, where did she think he had gone? She was probably just making conversation. What was it with people of Cassie's time and having to know everything about everyone? Where was he going to go when he got out? He wasn't sure how or where, but he was going to find Cassie; find her and tell her about his feelings. He couldn't die, he couldn't lose her, without her knowing. What was chew-der? It must be some type of food if the girl's mom had made it. Her mom was gone already? The girl sounded so young. She was coughing. No, it couldn't be. The virus couldn't have gotten out. It just started? Did she mean the virus? He had to get in contact with Cassie, she could help. Did she know the virus had gotten out? The girl kept saying help was coming, but he wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. It wasn't until he heard other voices that he started to believe he was getting out of there.

The other men who had arrived were able to move the beam, and Cole quickly found himself being lifted out by some metal cables. He looked around as he was pulled up to the surface, unsure what to expect, but hoping for the best. That hope quickly faded as he saw the men standing before him in yellow jumpsuits, he knew those jumpsuits, he had seen them too many times in 2043. They were to guard someone from the virus in the air. The building around him was in tatters, looking around at the blast site he was amazed he survived. As he started asking about the virus, the girl that had been talking to him gave him a strange look. It had gotten out; it already had spread around the world. Last time he had checked, it was 2015. It couldn't still be 2015, not if the virus had spread already.

It was 2017. But how? How had he jumped two years? Unless the unsuccessful splinter while he was trying to move the beam had actually jumped him through time. That had to be it, but Cole still didn't believe it. He started walking to the ledge of the mountain they were on, he had to see it for himself. He had to see the destruction to believe it.

As he looked over the mountaintop, he saw the bodies. The mass graves being formed as bodies, still wrapped in sheets, were being dumped. He remembered seeing similar as the plague spread, but it was different seeing it again. He remembered the way the immune couldn't keep up with the amount of bodies. That they stopped trying to dig individual graves and dug giant patches of earth up, so they could dispose of as many bodies at once as possible. How was he going to fix this?


	9. James

**A/N: Over 500 views? You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for sticking with me. I'd love to hear your thoughts. As always, enjoy! (:**

Cole started the slow walk back to the village he had first come to in Chechnya. He couldn't believe it had been two years since he had walked the streets trying to find the virus. The buildings looked ravaged, and the streets deserted. The village he walked through now was almost unrecognizable from the one he had walked through only a few days ago. Bodies were being carried by a truck up into the mountains to be buried like the rest. Cole didn't even know where to start, how to find his way to Cassie. How to find his way back to America at that. Was she okay? He tried talking to a woman in the street but she looked terrified to have him even try to approach her, she ran from him instead. How was Cole supposed to find his way if no one would help him? He never realized just how lost he would be in these times if it weren't for Cassie. She always had answers, or connections. He never really had to find his own way since he had found her. Was that her voice he was hearing? He walked forward towards where a small crowd was stationed around a television. Cassie. She was still alive. He never thought he'd see her like this, she looked frail and unsteady. What had happened to her? He could swear he saw a white streak in her hair; was she sick? She was asking for survivors and immune to come to her, asking for help with her research. There was something being said over the loudspeaker next to him, and Cole heard people running. He wasn't sure what was going on but he decided to follow the sound to find out.

It looked like people were trying to cross some bridge, trying to get out of the village they were in. Cole watched as a woman ran through the blockade only to be shot by one of the officers. Cole needed to get across that bridge, he just didn't know how. No one seemed to be listening to him, he was immune, he needed to get back to the US, to Cassie. He struggled against the crowd until he reached the front, a guard told him only the immune would be allowed to cross. Didn't this man understand, Cole wasn't sick, he was immune. He felt a guard grab him from behind, he was going to put up a fight but the man paused when he saw the VII carved into his arm. It was almost as if the guard had been looking for that carving, and when he saw it he started to walk Cole across the bridge. What was it about that branding that kept saving him? A car was waiting on the other side of the bridge, and when the guard put him inside there was a woman who knew his name. What was going on? No one knew of him from this time except Cassie, and as far as he knew she didn't even know he was still alive. The woman was going to get him to the US, he wasn't sure why she was helping him, but he would take the free ride.

When he and the woman made it back to America, they traveled in a truck to some undisclosed location. As they drove, they passed the West VII quarantine zone, it was strange seeing it still alive and full of people. He wondered how many more years they'd be here before Deacon came along. Thinking of Deacon reminded Cole of when he was on the run with Ramse, wandering through the woods, unsure of where they were headed. He didn't even know why they were running anymore; they hadn't seen Deacon or the West VII in years. It was tired, he hadn't slept in a real bed in years, and his hands were numb from the cold. Ramse handed him his gloves, they were still warm from Ramse's hands. He didn't appreciate it at the time, but Ramse was always putting Cole first. He didn't know where he'd be without Ramse. Cole wasn't sure why they had survived the plague only to find themselves cold, starving and alone in the woods, but Ramse was always looking on the bright side. Ramse was convinced they'd find their way, find shelter and supplies. Cole wasn't sure, he was convinced that they were screwed, but then Ramse started talking about Florida, asking if he'd been there. Florida was going to be the place for them, according to Ramse. They'd be on a beach there by next winter, where the only thing hotter than the sun, was the girls. Cole wasn't even sure there'd be any girls alive, let alone at the beach, but he'd let Ramse spin the story. Cole had always wanted to go to the Florida Keys, it had always been his better place, ever since he saw that picture in the magazine when they were in foster care together. Before he could think any further, a gunshot ran through the air. Where had that come from? Had the West VII found them? They ducked under a bridge to get a better look, using it to hide beneath and the water to hide their scent. There was a small group ahead, six men with some freshly caught food. Maybe it was the hunger and desperation talking, but Cole thought they could take them, Ramse wasn't convinced though. Cole was done, he was tired, he didn't want to aimlessly keep going. He needed food, and warmth, and sleep. Ramse must have been feeling at least a little of that, because he quickly consented to taking on the group of men. Unfortunately for them, the men were far more organized than they thought. The men thwarted their attack quickly and Cole and Ramse found themselves being escorted to some facility.

Raritan Valley National Laboratory. Cole didn't know it then, but that facility was about to change their lives. The man bringing them in was Whitley, even with time passed and the mission being underway, Whitley still wasn't his greatest fan. He remembered the way Whitley had hit him as he escorted him and Ramse into the facility, Cole was mouthing off, as usual, and Whitley had had enough. Cole remembered falling to the ground while he heard Ramse calling out to him. He remembered Whitley beating them as he asked how they had found the facility. He felt himself slipping away as Ramse called out telling him to remember Donovan. Donovan, a guy they used to run with that got so scared when people were interrogating him, that he shit his pants and they let him go. Leave it to Ramse to have him crying from laughter when he was ready to cry from pain. Don't be Donovan, that's what Ramse told him as Whitley continued to beat him. But someone stopped Whitley, someone who was looking for him.

The woman he would come to know as Jones, well Katarina, she had been waiting for him, she said. She played for him a recording, the recording that would start his mission. Cassie's voice telling him about the plague. Leland Frost. The Army of the Twelve Monkeys. He remembered hearing Cassie say his name on the recording and being afraid. Who was this woman who knew his name? What did she want with him? Who's to say it was even about him, and not some other person named Cole? But Jones was sure it was about him, she looked at him like she could see right through him. At the time, he didn't understand it, in fact he still didn't understand what had made Jones so sure it was him, but there she was, telling him it was fate. Fate had chosen him, that didn't mean he had to choose it. He didn't want to be a part of whatever this mission was, with the German scientist and the woman on the recording. Ramse mocked the scientist as she lead them towards the machine, into the splinter chamber. She called it their salvation, and he was the key. Nothing was impossible, but there was a price. His world, the people around him, he himself, it would all be erased. It sounded crazy, Jones had sounded like she had a few screws loose. He remembered telling her to go to hell. He remembered how he tried to escape that night, hitting Whitley and taking his keys. Getting Ramse out of his cell, but Ramse wasn't as on board with the plan as Cole had expected. He was talking about how winter was coming, they had no gear. What if the scientist was right? How could Ramse ask that? She was delusional, just because some lady said his name on a recording didn't mean it was his fate. Ramse was talking about the facility was safe, warm, and had food. Florida wasn't going to fix their problems, Cole knew that, but he didn't think this place was either, but Ramse seemed to. Ramse wanted him to take the shot, saying that he needed the opportunity. It could be his chance to make things right. Cole remembered starting to run towards the door, but Ramse had fired his gun, alerting the people of the facility that something was wrong. He remembered being so angry that Ramse would do that, that he would ruin his chances of getting out of there, he didn't understand what Ramse was doing, or why. Ramse said he was saving his soul, at the time he didn't understand just what that meant, or how the scientist was supposed to help him. He never imagined it would lead him to where he was now, in some truck in 2017, trying to find his way back to where he came from.

The woman next to him said that they were the lucky ones, for being immune, but he could tell she didn't believe her own words. She wondered why, why they survived. Cole didn't have an answer and preferred not to get into it with her. The woman looked down, he hadn't meant to offend her. She was playing with a ring on her finger; she had been married, that explained a lot. What was it like to be married? Cole didn't dare dream of such cliché things, getting married, having a family, they just weren't a part of his time, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was all he really wanted out of life. Having a family, someone to call his own, some stability in life. His dreams had changed though, now it wasn't so much about the what, it was about the who. Cassie. He wanted some future with her, he didn't think a family or marriage was really an option, not with the life they were living now, but maybe someday? He heard Cassie's voice over the oud speaker announcing that they were in the seventh quarantine zone, he didn't think she even realized the meaning that name carried for him; maybe someday he'd tell her. A phone rang and the woman next to him looked over at him, telling the person on the phone that she had him. Who was she talking to? Who was looking for him? They were getting out of the truck to the sound of people screaming, wanting help. Cole looked around and saw a sign he hoped he'd never have to see again, the CDC. This was where Cassie died. Was Cassie still alive? Was that who was looking for him? How did she know?

As the woman escorted him into the building and up to some laboratory, he saw her. Cassie. She was here, she was alive, he felt the relief wash over him. When she turned to look at him though, the worry came back, stronger than before. She looked so frail, this wasn't the Cassie he was used to. She looked like she was barely alive, and he had seen correctly, there was a streak of white in her hair. He would have teased her if he could find his words, but he couldn't speak, Cassie looked like she might fall over at any moment and never get up. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't lose her, but looking at her now, he didn't know how to save her. He wrapped his arms around her, needing to feel her close, feel that she was alive. She held onto him, but she felt so fragile in his arms, he was careful not to squeeze too tight, afraid he might break her. She was holding onto him like he was her last source of hope, her last source of life. He felt her relax in his arms and he thought he heard her cry, he didn't know what to do. He held her, and started to rub her back. She was finally in his arms, but it was for all the wrong reasons.

As he pulled back from their embrace, he felt her waiver and he kept his arms around her to steady her. What had happened? He thought they had stopped the virus in Chechnya, stopped the Monkeys. Cassie turned away from him as he mentioned Chechnya, she held onto the table in front of her to keep from falling over. Of course Chechnya seemed like so long ago for her, it had been two years for her, two years of death and destruction it seemed, where it had only been a few days for him. She knew already that he had splintered, but how? She had thought it was over, that he had been erased, he felt her despair. She was talking about all the years they had fought together, but what caught his attention was that they had seen more of each other in the last two years. Of course she would try to find a cure, it was who she was. He didn't think she was capable of leaving anyone to suffer, she always had to help, do no harm. She was coughing, if it could even be called coughing, her whole body was shaking as she gasped for air. He walked towards her, reaching out to try and hold her, to prevent her from falling to the ground. It was breaking his heart, seeing her like this. He had told her where to find him? That answered that question, but when, how? A lot has happened between them? What had happened? Did she know about his feelings? Did she return them? Were they together? He needed to know. How had the Monkeys gotten the virus? What had happened with the Witness? Who was the Witness?

Before he could ask more, Cassie started to collapse in front of him. He caught her, but sunk to the floor with her in his arms. She was so light; how did she even hold herself up? He started calling for a doctor, he could feel her slipping away. He couldn't lose her, not lie this. As he looked down at his angel, he felt his desperation rising. She wasn't waking up. He kept calling her name, he had to wake her, and keep her awake. He was afraid if he let her sleep, she'd never wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, and he could see the confusion on her face. She was surprised to see him. James. She used his first name; she knew his first name? He could hear the pleasure and surprise in her voice, she was so happy to see him. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips, he hadn't let anyone call him James since his father died, but he just found his exception. He heard her draw in a shaky breath, he heard the panic rising in her voice as she gripped his arm. What was the Red Forest? Why was she so afraid of it? He saw her deflate as she realized he didn't know what was going on. She had to tell him, he had to do something, he wanted to know everything, he needed to know. She couldn't change his path? That was bullshit. He'd change his path in an instant if it meant saving her. She started shaking again, gasping for breath, and he was terrified. He couldn't lose her, she couldn't die in his arms while he watched, unable to do anything. It would kill him. She was moving, reaching for something in her pocket. She handed him a slip of paper, telling him to keep it to himself, to keep it with him at all times. It was an address, it was why she had brought him there, his life depended on it. He felt her struggling to breathe again, she looked up at him, calling him James again. She didn't want to be alone; she didn't finish her sentence but he knew what she was talking about. She didn't want to die alone. He tried convincing her she wasn't alone; he was right there with her. He wouldn't leave her; he was never going to leave her. She was using his name again, telling him he was going to find the answers he was looking for. He didn't care about that right now, he didn't care about any of it. All of it paled in comparison to her. She told him to keep going, but he didn't know if he can. How could he keep going without her? She had become a part of him. She had bewitched him, mind, body and soul. He was hers. Here she was, dying, trying to convince him not to give up. She was unlike anything he had ever seen; how could he not fall in love with her? There was no fighting it, it was like quicksand. The harder he fought, the faster he fell. She looked up at him, telling him she'd see him soon, as a tear rolled down her cheek, and then she was gone. He called out her name, it was a wish, a prayer on his lips, hoping that she'd respond, but all that met his plea was silence. He had lost her. He closed her eyes, and then slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. He felt tears roll down his own cheeks, and realized somewhere along the line he had started crying. He remembered a fairytale he had heard as a child, of a princess who was woken from eternal sleep by the kiss of her true love. Looking down at Cassie, he was reminded of that tale, but his princess wasn't waking up, no matter how many kisses he gave her. He felt his body start to shake from his sobs, and he laid her down on the floor, and sat against the cabinet behind them, trying to get control of himself. He watched her, realizing this was how he had found her when he had come to get her watch in 2043, she was laying just like this. No one had come to help her, or to try and give her a proper burial. How could they leave his angel on the floor like that? He felt the anger starting to bubble up inside of him, he knew he shouldn't be angry but it felt better than being heartbroken and devastated. He leaned his head back against the cabinet, he couldn't look at her lying there anymore, she looked like she was sleeping, and all he had to do was wake her up. As he tilted his head back he felt a splinter sequence starting in his bones, he felt his body being pulled back, but he wasn't ready to leave. He couldn't leave her like this, but before he could do anything, he was gone.

He was back in the metal chair of the machine, looking up at the ceiling. He wanted to ask about the failed splinter attempt, about why it had taken them so long to pull him back, but he didn't have the energy. Jones was rushing towards him, calling him James, saying she thought he was gone forever. She called him James. It reminded him of how Cassie had called him James; he liked the way Cassie said it better. He had watched the world die all over again, he had watched her die. Jones seemed to understand his pain, as she reached her hand up and gently touched his face.

Cole was sitting on the steps of the machine, Ramse had told him about finding Elena, how he had a son, Samuel. Ramse had filled him in on what had happened at Spearhead. Cole wanted to be more concerned, to be more involved, but his mind, his heart, was still back in 2017. He heard his voice crack as he responded to Ramse, but Ramse didn't notice. He knew Ramse was upset about Jones, about Spearhead, about not knowing about his son, but Cole didn't want to deal with that now. Ramse had a family, he should be grateful for that. Enjoy it, while it lasted. No one could stop time, or stop death, no matter how hard they cried. For him, the mission was all that mattered now. He needed to make a better world, try and prevent the ending he had just lived in 2017. He could tell Ramse was upset, he was worried he might do something stupid, do something to Jones to get back for what had happened. Cole couldn't let anything happen to Jones, somewhere along the line she and become like family to him, like the mother he never had. She was going to help him save Cassie, that was all that mattered now. He couldn't stop the mission, he wouldn't. He had watched the world die, watched her die. Don't Ramse dare say it was meant to happen, it wasn't. She wasn't going to die, not from the virus, he would save her. Regardless of what Ramse said or did. Ramse could say what he wanted, he could walk away if he wanted, it wouldn't change Cole's mind. He wasn't going to stop the mission; he wasn't going to stop trying to save her. He wasn't going to let her die. Ramse could call him blind, or selfish, it didn't change his mind. Ramse wanted to save a son he just met, to put him above the other 7 billion, that was fine. He could try, he could punch him all he wanted, but he wasn't going to get far. As far as Cole was concerned, he and Ramse were done. Cassie was his family now.


	10. No Way Out

He was going back, back to 2015 where Cassie was. Back to a time where she still thought he was gone, erased by time. Did she miss him? How would she respond to him being back? All he wanted to do was to run to her and hold her close, to feel that she was still alive, to feel her heart beat against his chest and her breath on his neck as he held her. He needed to feel that she was alive, that he still had a chance. He wanted to hear her call him James again, to see her blue eyes staring back at him, to see her smile up at him.

It didn't take him long to find his way back to her bookstore, he knew the way by heart now. He knew she kept the door unlocked when she was there, she really needed to learn better safety measures, but for right now he was happy it was unlocked. It meant he would be seeing her that much sooner. He opened the door and started to make his way inside, and when he looked up he felt his heart skip a beat. There she was, alive. He could see the surprise written on her face. He wanted to run to her, to pull her into his arms, but he saw Aaron was there. Why was he there? Aaron was not happy to see him, but what else was new? Cassie was slowly making her way to him, her face still frozen in shock. What was she doing with a knife in her hands? She stopped in front of him, and whispered that he was still alive, probably to convince herself more than to tell him. He was more focused on the fact that she was alive though, standing in front of him. Why wasn't she in his arms already? But one glance over to Aaron and he realized now wasn't the time.

He lead Cassie over to her table, wanting to fill her in on all that had happened. The Monkeys had the virus again, Chechnya wasn't the end, neither was the Night Room. They had missed something. Aaron was quick to point out that it was Cole's fault, but Cassie wasn't blaming him. Or at least as far as he knew, she wasn't. Oliver Peters, wasn't that the guy Leland called a Rolling Stone? Cole didn't understand what a Rolling Stone was, but it sounded important. He was there for Operation Troy? Aaron didn't want to help, didn't want to go through it all again, but Cassie was on board. Even if she didn't look convinced. Aaron though, Aaron was yelling at him. Blaming him for getting Cassie killed, again. It wasn't like he wanted Cassie to die, or even that he wasn't trying to prevent it. Cole would do anything to prevent it, anything to save her. He just didn't know how to save her yet. He had her alive, safe, for now. He just needed to figure out how to keep it that way. Aaron blaming him, talking to him like he wanted Cassie to die, that was too much for him. Aaron wanted to get in his face, he could get in his face too. He stood up ready to say something, but he heard Cassie call his name. Cole, not James; that gave him pause. The future was bleak, Cole knew that, but he was trying. It's not like he had planned for any of this. The mission was supposed to be find Leland Frost, kill him, save the world. That hadn't worked, so he and Cassie had been trying to figure it out ever since. He was the first to admit he wouldn't be anywhere if it weren't for Cassie, but that didn't mean he'd admit that to Aaron. He watched as Aaron stormed out, and as Cassie's face filled with disappointment.

As Cassie and Cole started their search for Oliver Peters, Cole could tell something had changed. Cassie was helping, saying all the right things, but her heart wasn't in it. It was as if him returning had let all the air out of her, and that fact cut him deeper than any knife wound he had gotten. She was able to get an address for Peters, and they started towards the house. The car ride was silent, the two of them only speaking when needed. When Cole started coughing though, he could see the concern flash on Cassie's face. He didn't have an answer as to what happens now, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to say they would keep searching, keep fighting, but he knew that wasn't the answer she wanted. She had lost hope, in the mission, and apparently in him, and he didn't know how to fix it. Nothing stays the same, he heard himself say, and even he could hear the sadness in his voice. She looked over at him, but didn't comment at first. He thought they'd spend the rest of the ride in silence until she said that she had gone looking for him in Chechnya. She traveled all the way to Chechnya, to try and find him? She cared that much about him, or was it so she could see if the mission was over? He could feel in his heart though, he knew all along that she would go looking for him, he knew that she would try and find him. He wasn't sure how to explain that to her, so he settled for telling her that he knew. Instead of dwell on his revelation, and have her pick up on his thoughts, he decided to change the topic, to talk to her about Ramse. He hadn't told her too much about Ramse, just that they had grown up together and that they were like brothers, both of which were true but it wasn't the whole story. He didn't know how to tell her about Ramse and Elena and their son Samuel, or how Ramse was abandoning the mission, turning against it in fact. She could read him though; she knew he was worried about Ramse. Instead of elaborate, he lost himself to his thoughts while they drove.

They didn't have much further to go and they soon found themselves at the address. It was a laboratory or some sort, instead of try and be gentle about getting in, Cole found a crow bar and used that to break their way in. As they forced their way through the room number they had, they were met with a familiar, yet pungent smell. Death, mixed with lavender and jasmine. The Monkeys had beat them here. How were they always one step ahead of them? It wasn't Peters though; it was his husband. The Monkeys had Peters, and his hard drive. They had unlimited access to the virus as long as they had those two. They hadn't changed anything, he heard Cassie say with disgust. He was about to reply when the headache that he was becoming all too familiar with, came back. He saw it again, the face, a man standing in the distance, a gun being fired, milk shattering. The more he saw the sequence the more he was sure it was Cassie he was seeing, he just didn't understand why, or how. He felt blood start to trickle down past his nose again, and knew it was getting worse. Cassie was asking him if he was okay, but he couldn't tell her the truth. He didn't even know what the truth was, really, he just knew something wasn't right. He told Cassie he was fine, but he knew she didn't believe him, he didn't even believe himself, but he saw the disappointment cross her face. He knew this wasn't helping his chances with her, as he watched her turn away. He was going to say something, but she had pulled out a book from Peters' desk, she said she had seen it with Peters at the CIA. If you have something that you know other people want, what do you do? His answer was easy, hide it. Peters had hidden the recipe for the virus in the book. It was rather brilliant actually. They had what they needed, they could get out of there before someone found them.

Don't Fear the Reaper, the name sounded familiar. Hadn't he heard that before? He chose the song from the jukebox and let it start, before heading back to Cassie at the bar. She was drinking, moving on to her second drink. He wasn't sure what she was drinking, but he didn't think he had ever seen her drink; not like this, anyways. She was reading Peters' book, there was a picture of the strange corpse he had seen before. It had a name? The Annapurna Remains. A strange name for a strange subject. It was found in the Himalayas in the 80s, but the virus was far older. There was a newspaper clipping on the other page, it was in symbols he had never seen before. Cassie said it was Japanese, as he looked he saw that it references Tokyo, the White Dragon, 1987. First Goines, then Wexler, why did that keep coming up? It had to be where it all started, where Goines got the virus, they had found it. Cassie didn't seem nearly as excited as he was about this revelation, as she sipped on her drink. He needed her to help him find Peters, he didn't like boiling their relationship down to such simple terms, but he thought it might get through to her. He saw, as well as heard the sarcasm in her response, before she took another sip of her drink. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, it was bothering him seeing her so defeated. He tried to talk in terms of the mission, saying her drinking wasn't helping them, because he knew trying to talk to her on an emotional level was not an option right now. Splinter. Apocalypse. Rinse. Repeat. Why was she behaving like this? He wasn't supposed to be here, he knew that, but he was. He was trying to save the world, save her, from the virus. He didn't like it any more than she did, but he wasn't giving up until she was safe. Even if it killed him, which seemed more and more likely by the day. He thought he was hiding it better from her, but she knew. How could she read him so well? She knew about the nosebleeds, the headaches, she knew it was killing him. Could this be part of what was upsetting her? He tried to pass it off, cheer her up, saying he was going to be fine, but he could see she didn't believe him. He wanted to leave on good terms, but it seemed this was as close as he was going to get for this time. He still never got that hug.

He landed back in 2043 with relatively no incident, he started to tell Jones all that they had discovered, but as he looked to her, he knew that something was wrong. Ramse had done what? As he looked around at the charred remains of their information board, he couldn't understand how Ramse had done it. He knew Ramse was turning against the mission, but to burn their information, take their splinter serum, and to hurt Dr. Adler in the process? This was too much. Cole felt his blood pressure rising, and he thought it was just his anger, until the world around him went black.

He woke up to Jones standing over him, running tests. He was hooked up to some machines, he wasn't sure what they were doing, but he figured Jones would tell him. His condition was worsening, faster than Jones had expected. He saw a machine behind her, it looked like a human-sized test tube, ones said something about it being a conditioning system for molecular stabilization. He was going inside that thing? It was almost humorous, he had no issue traveling through time, but that machine had him on edge. He didn't want it; he didn't need it. He started to sit up, he just wanted to jump to 1987, to finish the mission. Jones forced him to lay back down, saying he would die trying. If he couldn't do that, he could at least try to find Ramse. There was a camp that he and Ramse had heard of before they found the facility, it was only a short distance from the facility. He was most likely there, with Elena and Sam. He was trying to protect Elena and Sam, he understood that. Perhaps more than he ever would have, thanks to Cassie. If he was in Ramse's place he'd probably be doing the same thing, if not more, to protect Cassie and their child. Their child, now there was a thought. With the way things were now between him and Cassie, he'd be lucky just to keep her friendship. Jones wanted to know where the camp was, but he needed to know that Ramse would be unharmed first. He couldn't get Ramse killed, no matter what Ramse did he was still a brother to him. With Jones' promise, he told her where Whitley could find Ramse. She went off to tell Whitley and send him on his way before coming back to prep him and the weird test-tube machine. Dr. Adler declared he was ready to go into the machine, even though Cole didn't feel ready, and he certainly didn't want to be ready. He nodded to Max before laying down on the metal slab that went inside the machine. Dr. Adler put a mask over his nose and mouth, and Cole wondered if it was for air or some form of treatment. It didn't take long before the world went black again.

He awoke to an alarm blaring, and Dr. Adler standing over him helping him remove the mask. Something was wrong. He wasn't sure how long he had been in the machine, but he knew it wasn't as long as Jones had said he would be. He turned to Max, hoping she would give him answers on what was going on. When she didn't, he tried to get up, to find out for himself, but Dr. Adler stopped him. Max stepped forward and said she would check it out, but he had a feeling she already knew. He sat with Dr. Adler for a little bit longer, waiting for the effects of the treatment to wear off.

He heard the faint sound of gunshots coming from somewhere in the facility and screaming, he couldn't wait any longer, so he quickly stood up and started running towards the noise. He started towards the splinter chamber, figuring that was where trouble was most likely to be found. In the control room overlooking the machine, he found Max, shot in the stomach. Who had done this? He knew the gunshot was most likely fatal, especially without Cassie there to sew it up, the thought saddened him. He may not be in love with Max, but he still cared about her, and didn't want her to die. She looked up at him, and said the last name he expected to hear. Ramse. Ramse had done this? Was he out of his mind? Don't let him go, she said. Go where? What was going on? Max's body slumped forward and he knew she was gone. How could Ramse have done this? He heard Jones screaming at the machine, what was going on? Was Ramse trying to splinter? Didn't he know that could, and would most likely, kill him? Dammit Ramse. He could see the injection was hurting Ramse before he splintered, didn't he have to wait after the injection to splinter? That was what Jones always told him. Where was he headed? Jones said the machine was programmed to take him to 1987, the jump Cole was supposed to make, but there was no telling if he had or had not made it. He had never splintered before, the machine wasn't prepared for him, and he jumped before the serum had settled in his veins. The odds were against Ramse's safe arrival, and without a tracer signal, they couldn't find him or bring him back. Regardless, Cole was still splintering to 1987, it was his last jump, any more would kill him, if this one didn't. They were out of time. 1987 was the end game. He had to find the source of the plague, and eliminate it. If Ramse had survived the jump, he would try and stop him, that one Cole could figure out on his own. If Ramse tried another stunt, Cole would kill him. It was something he never thought he could go through with, but now, it seemed it was the only option. Ramse or the mission. Ramse or the seven billion. Ramse or Cassie. There was no choice.


	11. His Angel

Cole stumbled forward, grabbing the rim of the dumpster in front of him. His head was screaming in pain while his body felt like it was being torn apart. He had made it to Tokyo alive, but barely. He needed to find Ramse. He saw a man ahead, the back of him looked vaguely like Ramse from the distance. Cole started towards the man, as fast as he could manage while his body complained with every movement. He grabbed the man to spin him around, but realized it wasn't Ramse. The man said something he couldn't understand, and he backed away. Where was Ramse? Jones had said there was a chance that Ramse wouldn't make it, but Cole didn't believe it. Ramse was here, he just didn't know where. He had to find the White Dragon, Leland Goines. If Ramse had made it, he'd be there.

The White Dragon was a dance club? This was where Goines got the virus? Cole scanned the crowd until he spotted him. Leland. He looked so different, young. He was getting up, walking away from the men he was talking to. Cole followed him to a hallway at the back of the club. Army of the Twelve Monkeys, Goines had to know where they were. Pace himself? With what? Did Leland think he was drinking? Who was Nakano? What did Nakano know about the virus? Nakano had the corpse? Leland bought it from someone named Nakano? Leland didn't even sound like he wanted the corpse, he didn't even know there was a virus in it. Leland was going to help him destroy it.

Cole felt someone slam into him, pushing him off of Goines. Ramse. Son of a bitch. Just when he was getting somewhere with Goines. Their fight continued back into the main room of the club, crashing through the table he had seen Leland by earlier. Ramse was going to kill him, or at least he didn't care if he did. Cole felt the anger boiling up inside of him, this was the man who was supposedly his brother? He grabbed something solid and heavy off the floor, using it to hit Ramse with. Ramse had grabbed one of the poles used to create a barrier in the club, and Cole felt it jab into his side. He felt himself fall over from the pain, his body still suffering from being ravaged by time. Ramse climbed on top of him and grabbed a glass bowl, hitting him over the head with it. Cole knew then, this man was going to kill him. Cole reached for a piece of the shattered bowl and hit Ramse back with it, and used Ramse's momentary distraction to strike him a few more times. Ramse started to crawl away, passing over the felt rope used as a fence. Cole quickly stood up, making his way to stand over Ramse and grabbed either side of the thick felt tubing, and wrapped it around Ramse's neck. As much as he was hurting Ramse, he was hurting himself. For as long as he had known him, Ramse had been his only family, and now he was trying to kill him.

Cole heard a gunshot from behind him, expecting it to be aimed at him he turned around. He was surprised to see the Japanese man from before standing with the gun pointed in the air. He felt two men grab his arms and pull him away from Ramse, and watched as another two hoisted Ramse back to a standing position. Unable to fight physically anymore, Cole resorted to using words. He should have killed Ramse when Deacon told him to. Ramse fired back, saying he should have killed him when they were kids. That one hit its mark, stinging as it settled in to Cole's head. Ramse blamed him for getting Elena killed? He wasn't there, he didn't do it. He had told Jones that no one was to be hurt. Ramse kept going, talking about his son. How everyone was going to die. The whole world. Him. Cole. Cassie. Cole knew Ramse was just trying to push his buttons, hit him where it would hurt most, but that didn't mean he didn't succeed. The Japanese man next to them called enough, had his men force them to their knees. Leland walked up to him, mentioned earlier in the hallway before punching him. Leland was asking the man, he must be Nakano, who he and Ramse were, wanting to know how he would handle their fight. Cole heard the jingle of what sounded like keys, before a knife was tossed to the ground between him and Ramse. The message was clear, the first person to grab the knife was to kill the other. That was how this was going to end. Cole briefly wondered how they had gotten to that point, but looking over to Ramse he knew Ramse was too far gone to care.

They both slowly started moving, standing up, preparing to dash for the knife. Cole moved first, ducking quickly and reaching for the knife. Ramse wasn't far behind and started to hit Cole to get to the knife. Ramse fell to the ground, Cole thought he was down, but Ramse used his new position to grab the knife from under Cole and quickly stood. Cole felt the knife sink into his stomach, this was it. He looked up to Ramse as he fell to the ground, dying at Ramse's feet. He saw a flicker of the Ramse he used to know, and heard the clatter as the knife fell to the ground next to him. Ramse had done it, killed by his brother. He watched as Ramse put his hands in the air, and the Japanese men descended upon him. To make things worse, he heard Leland agree to take the corpse; the Annapurna remains. Had he done that? In an effort to stop Leland from getting the virus, had he convinced him to take them instead? He watched Leland walk over to him, and tried to warn him one last time. Army of the Twelve Monkeys, they end the world. He heard Leland say to Nakano to do something with him, before Nakano called to clear the room.

Cole watched as the people around him walked away, and knew they were going to kill him. He heard the click of the gun behind him, and knew he didn't have much longer. He felt dread fill his veins, there was so much he still wanted to do. He still needed to save Cassie. He watched as her face flashed behind his eyes, he could see her hand in his, his lips on hers. He could see her in a white dress, like he'd heard about in stories. He could see them starting a family. Having a little boy and a little girl, with pale blue eyes and bright blonde hair, just like their mother. So distracted was he, Cole didn't feel the splinter sequence starting in his veins. It was masked by his pain and his wishes, he thought the pain was his body slipping away. He was waiting, waiting to feel his body crumple to the tile beneath him, but when he didn't he opened his eyes. He was in the entranceway of Cassie's bookstore. Was he dreaming? Is this what it looked like, felt like to die? He pulled himself up and further into her store, not noticing the trail of blood he was leaving behind. He made it just past her sofa when he felt his body start to crumble, he stuck out his hand, reaching for the table to try and catch his fall, but it was no use. He landed on the floor, staring up at her ceiling. Somehow he was in 2015, he just didn't know how. Had Jones done this? Sent him to Cassie, to spend his last moments with her? Or was he already gone? He heard the door open, and knew it was Cassie. He could feel that it was her, he wasn't dead. He really was here, in 2015, with her. He heard her call to him when she saw him on the floor, and felt as she cradled his head in her lap, she was his saving grace. Her blonde hair was like a halo around her face as he looked up at her, she was his angel.


	12. Always Her

He couldn't focus, every move he made sent pain coursing through him. He was trying to sleep, but he kept flinching as another wave of pain passed. He could feel something soft beneath his head, softer than anything he ever felt in 2043, and knew he had to be in Cassie's time. He couldn't remember getting there though. He heard something in the distance, but it didn't sound like Cassie. Could he be mistaken, was he not with Cassie? When he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, he reacted the way that had been ingrained in him; he reached for his gun. When he opened his eyes though, it wasn't a scav looking back at him, it was Aaron. He was in 2015. Where was Cassie though? Why was Aaron here? He could see the fear in Aaron's eyes and he almost felt sorry. He knew Aaron never liked him, and he was sure he wasn't helping his case. His head fell back to the pillow beneath him, as he slowly lowered his gun. He felt exhausted, just that little bit of excitement had drained what little energy he had recovered. He tried to explain, telling Aaron that he thought he was a scav. He had forgotten Aaron didn't know what that was. Where was Cassie? When Aaron didn't know, Cole was worried. She was in search of help, but who could help with this? He was dying from splintering, there weren't many he knew that could offer any insight on it, let alone know what was going on. Only Jones and the other doctors at the facility in 2043 really knew anything about it, and even they were stumbling around in the dark. Aaron didn't seem too concerned about the splintering killing him though, just about Cassie. Cole wasn't too surprised about that. Cole felt every muscle in his body suddenly come alive and clench, his body seizing. The pain was unbearable, he felt the convulsions wrack his body, until it all went black.

Suddenly he was gasping for air, the force of it making him cough. What happened? Why did his thigh hurt? What was Aaron saying? He couldn't think, he felt himself be pulled back under into sleep. It wasn't until a while later that he slowly came to. He looked around before trying to sit up. It took him a moment to remember where he was, and why. He recognized Cassie's bookstore around him and pulled himself to a standing position before he went to go find her. He could still feel the pain traveling through his veins, he wondered how much longer he had left. He saw Aaron in the kitchen and made his way over to him. He'd been sleeping for a couple of days? Cassie still wasn't back yet? What was boxing, and why did it look more restful than him sleeping? Sleep was dangerous in 2043, it was when someone was at their most vulnerable. Aaron thought that people could prepare the virus? To survive it? Was he crazy? But Cole soon understood, Aaron wanted to save the people he loved, saying it was what mattered. Cassie was that person, for both of them it seemed.

The door opened and there stood Cassie, she looked so surprised and pleased to see him awake. The address that she'd given him in 2017, he'd forgotten about that. At the time she'd given it to him he was rather distracted, her death still haunted him. Cassie had gone to the address, on her own? Whose address was it? Just as Cassie was about to respond, the door creaked open again. Jones. Jones had known all along? She'd always known him. That's how she knew it was him on the recording, and knew who he was when he and Ramse had been brought into the facility. She always knew they'd wind up here, too. She never let on. She was already asking for blood samples? It really was her; she didn't change much. She was headed upstairs and he took the chance to look back at Cassie. She really was his saving grace. She went on a mission, to an unknown address, on her own, to find someone she didn't know, all for him. She really must care for him. She was telling him to lie down again, holding on to him to help him back over to his bed. He had gotten over to the kitchen on his own, but if she wanted to help him, he wasn't complaining. She had gone to Jones' with a gun? That's his girl, she'd come so far. He had the nagging thought that he shouldn't be proud of her change, but he couldn't help it. He was having as much of an effect on her as she was on him, even if the gun was fake. Aaron seemed horrified by the change in Cassie, they really were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Either way, Cassie shouldn't have gotten Jones. Now that he thought about it. What about the timeline? How would Jones being here change it? Cassie seemed adamant on her choice, her refusal to let him die was heartwarming, but he dies. She dies. It's what happens. It seemed like no matter what he did, he couldn't change that. She sounded like a petulant child when she argued with him on it, but he found it adorable. He was surprised to hear she didn't believe in fate, he did, it's what brought him to her. But they were over, before they even got the chance to begin. He was dying, there was nothing they could do to stop it. He wanted to tell her, about his feelings, about the future he wanted with her, about all that he would've done to save her, but Aaron was standing there. He always had to get in the way. He saw the sadness creep up onto Cassie's face and he stopped arguing with her. They'd made their points, for now. Now he was ready to fall back to sleep, his body had had enough excitement for the moment.

He could see the memories again, the man standing in the distance, the gun being fired, blood dropping, the woman, who looked remarkably like Cassie, and the glass of milk shattering. He still didn't know what they meant, where they were from, but why couldn't they leave him alone in what was probably his last moments? He felt something soft touch him, a hand, he knew that hand. Cassie. When had he become so familiar to her touch that he didn't need to see her to know it was her? He slowly blinked awake, becoming reacquainted with the room around him. There was someone there to see him. His vision was so blurry; he couldn't see who until the person stepped forward. He couldn't believe his eyes; they must be playing tricks on him. It couldn't be his father, could it? He heard his father call his name and he knew, it really was him. He was there, standing in front of him, he was alive. His father looked so surprised to see him, he could only imagine what he must be going through. It was 2015, so that made him about six in this time. The year his father died, but obviously it hadn't happened yet. He was standing here in front of him. It had been so long since he's seen him.

Cassie was sitting with him on his bed, while his father, Jones, and the younger version of himself were in the other room. He heard himself, the younger him, ask about the needle; Jones was trying to take some blood. Jones was good with kids, he remembered Ramse telling him that Jones had had a daughter. He didn't think too much on it at the time, but now he wondered how long Jones had had with her daughter. Jones soon called Cassie into the other room, needing help to take blood. He couldn't believe it, his dad was here, alive. So was the younger version of him, he didn't remember too much about his time before living in foster care. He slowly got up, walking over towards the kitchen to see his dad and himself, but the closer he got the more his head screamed out in pain. He heard the little him call out in pain. It must have something to do with time. Jones came up to him, warning him about how he couldn't get too close to himself. She didn't say it outright, but he knew what she was getting at. If he got too close, he'd trigger a paradox, killing them both, and probably everyone else in the room.

His father walked over to him, helping him back to his bed, before sitting next to him. His dad looked so lost, but he started talking. He saved his father's life? As his father talked he realized he didn't know too much about his father, or his mother. Just the things the 5-year old version of himself had picked up on. His father told him how before he had come along, he wasn't much of a man. He could sense his father's struggle to put his thoughts into words, so he asked about his mother. With a sheepish look, his father said he hadn't known her that well, her name was Marion. He had loved her like crazy, but it was a short romance. He had asked her to marry him, but she refused and left soon after. A year later she showed up on his doorstep with a kid, his kid. Him. Said she couldn't protect him, his father didn't understand what she was talking about, but he was grateful. Grateful every day for him, saying that he was a good boy. He wouldn't always be, Cole commented, but he was trying to make up for it. The only failure is giving up. He hadn't heard that in almost 30 years. Cole wasn't sure whether to cry or smile. This was the first time he was learning about his parents, first time really seeing his father and talking to him. Leave it to Cassie to give him one last chance to see his father. He could feel the smile forming on his lips, before he slipped back asleep.

Jones woke him up soon after, showing him how to use the needle filled with the blood from 5-year old him. They were going to trigger a paradox, to save his life. He heard Cassie burst through the door, shouting that they were here. The 12 Monkeys had found them, that didn't take long. He watched as the young him dropped his glass of milk, before Cassie picked him up in her arms. He saw blood drip off the syringe that Jones was handing him, and the door slam as his father came back inside. His father turned around and locked the door as he grabbed the syringe out of Jones' hands. They had to get out of there, now. Cassie turned and headed for the door with young him in her arms, and Jones quickly got up to follow. His father started to follow, but before he could pass him, Cole stood up and gave him his gun. His father looked shocked for a moment, but seemed to understand. His father grabbed the gun then continued on, and Cole knew that may be the last time he saw him. Playing with time was dangerous, Jones had warned him of that enough times. He heard the gunshots start outside and hoped everyone was okay. He wasn't used to having more than one or two people to worry about, in 2043 it was Ramse and eventually Jones. In 2015, it was Cassie. But tonight, it was Cassie, Jones, his father, and himself. Is this what having a family was like? All this worry?

He heard the door creak open again and knew who it was, the pallid man. He walked into the room looking pleased with himself. He was just in time for the show. The pallid man told him it was over, and raised his gun, aiming it at him. Cole glanced down at the syringe in his hands before quickly stabbing himself in the chest with it. His body felt like it was on fire, and he slowly felt his body being lifted up into the air. He wasn't really sure what was happening, or if the paradox was supposed to happen like this, but it was too late to turn back now. It felt like his body was exploding, being torn to shreds from the inside out, like splintering but many, many times worse. He saw the room fill with a bright blue light, before it all went black.

The first thing he became aware of was Cassie's hand on his arm, gently trying to wake him up. She sounded terrified. The next thing he noticed was he was on the floor, naked. What happened to his clothes? This was not how he saw the first time being naked with Cassie going, not even close. She grabbed him a blanket, bringing it to him to cover himself. He wanted to be embarrassed but he was in shock. He asked Cassie about his father, wanting to know if he was okay, but he had the sinking feeling this was the night he lost him. Cassie's hand gently tracing the side of his face brought him comfort as he tried to absorb the fact that his father was gone. What about younger him? Cassie left him with Jones, not wanted him to see what was happening; she was always thinking. He could see she was crying but he wasn't sure why. None of this was her fault. It was…Aaron's? Aaron had sold them out to the 12 Monkeys? He should have known. He knew he never liked that guy. Cole heard the sirens in the distance and knew they had to go. Cassie helped him up, then kept her arm around him as they left the bookstore. Her bookstore. He hadn't really looked at it until then, it was destroyed. Now where were they supposed to go?

The next morning, the first thing they did was bring young Cole to the foster care facility. As Cole looked at the building, he could remember all the memories that young Cole was about to make. He saw young Ramse on the playground. Who knew the sweet kid who became his first and only friend in the foster care system, would grow to betray him? Cole still couldn't believe that Ramse was the Witness, the reason the Monkeys were ahead of them each step of the way. But he couldn't interfere, without Ramse, Cole wasn't sure he would have survived as long as he did after the plague. Ramse kept him alive, got him to the Raritan Valley facility. He was a big part of the reason he was here today, with Cassie. He couldn't change that, wouldn't change that. He watched Jones and Cassie walk out of the facility, he never thought he'd see those two together, but they got along nicely. It still amazed him, the Jones from his time never let on that she knew about any of this. Every time she mentioned Cassie she never gave any indication that she had met her. Even he first met Jones, she never said that she had met him before. Though he supposed it wouldn't have changed anything about the way things had happened back then. As Jones and Cassie got closer he heard Jones say that she didn't believe in fate. She didn't believe either? What was it about these two?

Jones was headed back to New York, she'd had her fair share of excitement and was ready to go home. He wanted to tell her, about the 12 Monkeys, about the mission, everything. Give her a chance to do things differently, a head-start. But as he suspected she might say, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to mess up the timeline. When she mentioned fate, he knew she was doing so for his benefit. Then she got more serious, telling him that the paradox had destroyed his ability to travel back to 2043. He hadn't had a chance to wonder about that yet, but it made sense. He'd never see Ramse, or the Jones from his time, again. The idea saddened him, but he knew if he had the choice, he was where he wanted to be. He was to live here now, with Cassie. That didn't seem so bad at all. He wasn't sure what that meant for the mission, but they'd figure it out, together. He hugged Katarina goodbye, unsure if that was the last time he'd see either of them. She had become a mother figure to him, and he knew she cared about him too.

After Jones walked away, he and Cassie turned to watch the younger him. Cole watched as the social worker left him alone on the playground. Cassie was worried about leaving him there, and he was struck again by just how much she cared about him. He glanced over at her, before looking back to the young version of himself, watching as he met Ramse for the first time. He felt Cassie's hand slip into his and tried to hide his surprise. He'd heard about people holding hands as a show of affection, but he'd never done it. He glanced over at her, to see if he could read what she was thinking, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if holding hands meant as much to her as it did to him. He was struggling to calm his racing heart down, but she looked calm. He was going to be living with her from now on, he'd have time to learn all about her and how she viewed things. He'd get to experience how old-fashioned couples worked, with holding hands, and dates, and cuddling, and kissing, and everything else that couples do. He smiled as he looked away, he could get used to this.


	13. This Aint Goodbye

**A/N: Hello!**

 **I wanted to say THANK YOU to the guest who reviewed my story. I would have loved to thank you personally, but since I couldn't I hope you get this. Thank you for your feedback, and I hope to hear from more of you. I would love to know what you think, I don't bite, promise (:**

 **I'm sorry for not keeping up with updates. After having my feet operated on, I then wound up with the Norovirus. Ugh. So I promise I haven't forgotten, I've just been rather swamped.**

 **This chapter brings us to the end of Season One! I look forward to starting Season Two, and I hope to keep you guys with me. With that, enjoy!**

 _Where are you right now? Somewhere warm? Safe? Next to someone you love? Now what if all that was gone, and the only thing you could do is survive? You would, right? You'd try. You'd do things, horrible things. Until you lose that last thing you have left, yourself. But what if you could take it back? All of it? A reset switch? You'd hit it, right? You'd have to. Even if you didn't want to. Because sometimes the choice isn't even yours. It's fate._

Sunlight was slowly streaming through the blinds, just enough to wake Cole up. He glanced around, trying to get his bearings. He still couldn't believe it was true; he was in Cassie's bed, with her sleeping next to him. He'd never known a sense of peace like this. Sure her bed was the softest thing he'd ever felt, and her sheets were warm and cozy, but that wasn't it. It was her. He gently turned over to face her, trying not to disturb her. She looked so serene while she slept, reminding him of a thought he'd had a while back. She was an angel, his angel. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he didn't want to wake her. Since the paradox, this was how he spent his mornings, waking up to her. And every morning he thanked the universe, whatever was out there, that he was there with her. He remembered telling Jones that he was very spiritual, but at the time he was being sarcastic but now, looking at Cassie he thought maybe he was right. Cassie had touched his soul when he thought he had none, she breathed life back into him; if that wasn't spiritual, he didn't know what was. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, focusing on him. He was in love with her, he had admitted it to himself, but not to her. It took all his self-control every night falling asleep with her and each morning waking up to her, not to tell her. There were mornings where he'd wake up and she'd be curled around him, her body melded to his in the sweetest of embraces. Where at some point in the night, he wasn't sure who had initiated it, maybe both of them, but his arms would be wrapped around her, his hand curled possessively over her hip, his fingers splayed over her stomach where the shirt she slept in had ridden up. Or there were mornings where he'd wake to her tucked into his arms, her fingers reaching past the hem of his shirt and resting on skin of his collarbone, while their legs lay intertwined. Those were the times, when they'd be cuddled up together, that he struggled the most with his self-control. As she gazed up at him, expectantly, he turned and started to get out of bed. He had to before he told her anything he shouldn't. He still didn't know how she felt; he had an idea, and he had many hopes, but nothing concrete.

As he stood up and tugged the end of his shirt back into place, he felt the cold metal from the zipper of his sweatshirt touch his skin. Sure Cassie had bought him pajamas to wear, but old habits die hard. He'd slept in street clothes since he was in foster care, he'd learnt to be ready to leave on a moment's notice, to never truly settle down. Maybe, once they figured out what to do about the 12 Monkeys, he could change that; they could settle down together somewhere. He headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast for the two of them. Cassie had taught him how to make pancakes. He didn't understand how flat, spongey cakes could be so good, but they were. He loved to put butter and syrup on them, while Cassie liked hers with fruit. He never remembered having fruit before, but when Cassie had him try it he thought it was somewhat sweet, but rather bitter. It would take time to get used to. Cassie loved to show him new things, well things that she was used to but that he had never seen. Last night she introduced him to chocolate pudding. He didn't understand how the powder was supposed to turn into much of anything, but when she started mixing milk into it, it was like magic. Cole pulled out some of the leftovers to have with his pancakes. He put the kettle on to get the water boiling for tea. Cole liked the domestic routine, the home he had found with Cassie, but he was worried once they found the Monkeys it would change. He'd been putting off chasing them down right away, saying they needed a plan, it was ironic, he knew.

He heard Cassie coming down the stairs, and pulled out her chair for her. Yesterday they had decided that today they were going to find Aaron. He was the last person in the universe that Cole wanted to see, he would even take Deacon over Aaron, but he knew Aaron had connections to the 12 Monkeys. As Cassie ate her pancakes, she decided that she'd contact Aaron and ask him to meet her. Cole would be there waiting and would restrain him, and then he and Cassie could question him. Cole could see Cassie was dreading seeing Aaron even more than he was, and he could understand her reluctance. Aaron and Cassie had had something together, but Aaron had betrayed her, like Ramse had betrayed him. He knew what Cassie was feeling, and he also knew once he had Aaron in restraints, he'd have to restrain his anger, something he wasn't very good at once he got started.

Surprisingly the plan worked, Aaron agreed to meet Cassie, not knowing that Cole would be there. Cole was able to subdue him and tie him to a chair pretty easily. Aaron clearly wasn't used to violence. Cassie hung back while Cole started questioning him, not ready to face Aaron at first. Cole wasn't expecting Aaron to be the most forthcoming, and acted accordingly, but what threw him was when Aaron started laughing. What was so funny to him? Aaron blamed him for destroying his life? Aaron was the reason the 12 Monkeys had found them while his father was with them. He was the reason his father was dead. Cole had been just a boy, watching the world die, all alone. Aaron was to thank for that, and he was calling him a savage? He felt the anger rising in his veins, but fought to control it. He heard the door creak open and knew Cassie must be ready to face Aaron now. Looking at her calmed him down, she brought him peace, so he didn't look too long in her direction. He needed to keep his resolve to deal with Aaron. Aaron looked at Cassie like she would save him, like she was on his side, like she would forgive him and still wanted to be with him. As Aaron begged Cassie to help him, she turned to Cole and nodded. He knew what she was saying, and he punched Aaron. He pulled out his knife, showing it to Aaron, trying to scare him. He didn't want to kill Aaron, he worried what that would do to Cassie. Aaron started talking, there was a woman. She was the only one Aaron had met. She had talked about the coming of the twelve, and hiding out as the world dies. The Monkeys were going to unleash a virus on the world, and then hide as everyone dies? Weren't they courageous. Aaron didn't know Ramse, which was rather comforting. He didn't want to think of Aaron and Ramse sharing drinks talking about how they had betrayed he and Cassie. The woman Aaron had met was a key investor at Markridge, which would explain a lot. Aaron was looking to Cassie again trying to gain her sympathy. Cole turned to her, distracting her by talking about the information they had gained. While his back was turned, Aaron had managed to break free from his restraints and hit Cole before running. To his pleasure, Cassie stayed to make sure he was okay instead of chasing after Aaron. She chose him over Aaron. But Cole couldn't think too much on that now, he had to chase down Aaron.

As he found the room Aaron had run into, he was met with flames. He felt the heat lick his face, but he didn't think he had gotten close enough to do any permanent damage. He pulled his sweatshirt around him like a cape to protect himself, but Aaron then set it on fire. He felt the flames eat away at his sweatshirt as he fought to get it off. When he had it on the ground then he focused back on Aaron. Aaron started swinging at him with a wood bar, as Cole fought him. When Aaron charged at him he was able to lift Aaron over his head and throw him back into the shelves behind them, sending it all crashing to the floor, pinning Aaron. Cole hadn't realized it was chemicals on the shelves, and as they crashed to the floor and came in contact with his burning sweatshirt, everything caught fire, including Aaron. As Cole looked at Aaron, crushed beneath the shelf and catching fire, he was torn on what to do, trying to get Aaron out would probably kill them both. Cassie came running into the room and when she saw Aaron, immediately wanted to save him, like he knew she'd want to. No matter what Aaron had done, she was still Cassie. He couldn't let her though, if she tried to save him, the flames would take her too and Cole couldn't let that happen. He was forced to choose between Cassie's life, and his chances at a life with Cassie. He knew if he forced her to leave Aaron to die, he could kiss his chances with her goodbye, but he also knew if he let her try to save Aaron, he could kiss her goodbye. He couldn't lose her, and her saving Aaron meant losing her in every way. Cole quickly wrapped his arms around Cassie and started to carry her out of the room, as Aaron screamed for her. He carried her all the way to her car, putting her in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side. He had never driven before, but right now he was in better condition to drive than she was.

He wasn't sure where he was driving to, not sure if Cassie was ready to go home, or even if they should. When he passed a small rundown diner it looked like a decent place to stop and get cleaned up. Cassie was refusing to look at him, and had tears streaked down her face. It killed him to hurt her like this, but he couldn't let her get herself killed. He didn't think she'd ever forgive him, but he'd take her unforgiving and alive, over the alternative. She headed into the restroom while Cole found them a table, he didn't know what to say to her when she came back out. He was wishing he'd told her how he felt before now, while he'd had the chance. He wasn't sure what difference it would have made, but maybe if they were together, she would run to him instead of running from him while she tried to deal with this. When she made her way over to their table, he looked up at her and apologized. She had to know it wasn't her fault, but in case she had doubts he told her so. He tried to continue but she interrupted him, saying Aaron had betrayed them. Which while true, he could see through her. She was trying to ignore her pain, to deny it. He wanted to help her, to do something, but he didn't think she wanted his help right now. She wanted to focus on the mission now, something she hadn't pushed since the paradox. She had pulled out her laptop and started searching Markridge. Jennifer Goines was the new Markridge CEO? How did that happen? Last time he saw her she was in no shape to run a company. At least they knew where to go next.

Cassie drove them back to her apartment so they could change before heading to Jennifer's debut as CEO. He always loved getting dressed up with Cassie, but there was no confusing tonight with a date. Cassie's blue eyes had turned cold, and showed only how little she wanted to be going through with this. They drove to the Markridge in an uncomfortable silence, it had to be one of their worst drives together. As they walked into the auditorium, Cole asked who all the people were, trying to make conversation. Surprisingly, Cassie answered. They found a seat together close to the front, and the Jennifer's voice rang out soon after. As she started her presentation talking about her father being a wise, charitable and giving man, Cole was sure Jennifer had gone officially crazy. Cassie seemed to agree, and as he looked around, so did everyone else in attendance. Jennifer turned it around pretty quickly though, bringing the Markridge attendees to her side. He turned to Cassie and whispered that they loved seemed to love Jennifer, the surprise in his voice evident. Cassie deadpanned saying that Jennifer had finally gotten the dose right on her meds. But when Jennifer started talking about the Dodo, it all went downhill. The people in the hall started to clear out, their confused and angry murmurs growing louder and louder. Cole turned to Cassie saying they had to get to Jennifer before the others killed her. They made their way out of the hall and found Jennifer in the lobby. Cole could see the joy cross her face when she saw him. Why did she insist on calling him Otter Eyes? He hated that. They followed her back to a conference room up at the top of the Markridge office building. She was talking about the Night Room, which felt like a million years ago by now. Jennifer was still her quirky self, but he could tell Cassie had no patience for it now, neither did he. Jennifer never liked Cassie, and this time was no different. She and Cassie bickered briefly over the dodo bird from Jennifer's presentation. They needed her help though, to find out about the woman Aaron had talked about. As Cassie tried to explain the woman, Jennifer slowly made her way closer and closer to Cole, much to his chagrin. He still wanted a chance with Cassie, he didn't need Jennifer getting in the way. As Cassie continued to talk, Jennifer started to mock her. Cole knew that was one of the worst things Jennifer could have done after the day Cassie had had, and Cassie quickly reached out and slapped her. That seemed to stop Jennifer in her tracks and she gave up a name, Ethan Seki. When Cassie pulled up a picture of the man on her phone, the picture staring back at him surprised him. Ramse. He looked exactly the same as he did in 1987, which for him was almost 30 years ago. Could Jones' injections really do that? Cassie had a point, Jones had said that the injections made it so time moved around him, maybe they affected cellular aging. Jennifer had moved away from them to stand, sulking by the window, but she soon spoke up again. She said Ramse had become obsessed with a government project, looking for a way in. Raritan Valley National Laboratory. He should have known, Ramse was going to try to stop the machine from ever being built. Ramse had called about it today? They had to leave. Now. They had to get there before he did, stop him.

It took a few hours to drive, but they were there. Cole and Cassie were parked outside Raritan Valley National Laboratories; the place Cole had come to know as home. Cassie looked surprised by that. There was a lot of security patrolling the grounds, more than they had ever encountered at Markridge. Cole had never seen it like this. How were they supposed to get in? Maybe the way Deacon had invaded before, could come in handy now. The exhaust tunnels. He assumed they were the same as the ones in 2043. Getting out of the car, Cole began to lead Cassie to the tunnels. They had to be quiet, and they had to be quick. Nothing they haven't had to do before. Cole knew this place decently well, at least he could lead them to the splinter chamber, which was where he assumed Ramse would be. As they headed in to the facility, it was easy to find his way, until they were almost to the machine. A guard came out of a security office. Shit. That office definitely wasn't there in his time. Cassie offered they split up, and while he wasn't thrilled with the idea, she had a point. It was better that one of them reached the machine and found Ramse, instead of neither. He gave her the directions to the machine, and a warning. If she found Ramse before him, be careful. He didn't really know him anymore; he didn't know what he was capable of. Ramse knew Cole was in love with Cassie, and Cole hoped Ramse wouldn't go as far as to shoot her to make a point. He saw her eyes soften, and the Cassie he was used to shone through. With one last look, and a wish good luck, he turned the corner.

He found his way to the machine pretty quickly, not running into many guards after leaving Cassie. When he walked into the splinter chamber, there was Ramse, and a guard was with him. With a deep breath, he raised his gun and made himself known. When Ramse looked up, he saw the surprise color his features. Ramse didn't know he was alive? He thought being the Witness made him all knowing. Apparently not. Ramse still thought he killed Cole in Tokyo. This whole time it had been him. How could he do it? Why would he do it? Ramse seemed surprise that he still wanted to know why. He said that the machine being built was his doing, that it wouldn't have happened without him. Saying that it took time travel, to create time travel. No straight lines. He didn't want to destroy it, he just wanted to go home? His son. If this were really about his son, he wouldn't want him to grow up just to die. He wouldn't kill an entire world for him. Their only future was not the future. It could still be changed. Was this who Ramse had become, someone who would kill 7 billion to save one person? Ramse said that Cole would do the same, and Cassie crossed his mind, but in his efforts to save her, he still was fighting to save the world. So he had a point that he kept coming back to 2015 for Cassie, but that didn't mean he would unleash the virus. The virus kills her too. He loves her, he'd do anything to save her, but he'd save the world along with her. He knew if he was in Ramse's place, that he'd have to unleash the virus to save her, Cassie would never be happy with him. She couldn't be happy knowing it was at the expense of 7 billion innocent lives. She still believed in do no harm. No, he wouldn't do it. He wasn't Ramse. No matter what he said. Did that mean he had to shoot Ramse though? He raised his gun. He was his brother. Ramse told him how he had lived with the guilt of thinking he killed Cole for the last 30 years, he wasn't going to kill him now. Cole started to lower his weapon. Atari. One move left, whether he liked it or not. Was that where he was? Was shooting Ramse his only option? He remembered the last time Ramse had brought up Atari, Cole had found another way then. Could he do that now?

He heard the doors open, and knew who it was before he looked over. Cassie. She had her gun raised, which immediately made the guard in the room raise his gun. This was not the way he saw Ramse and Cassie meeting. Not when he still wasn't sure what to make of Ramse, and Cassie was ready to shoot first, ask later. He tried to get everyone to calm down, saying it was alright. Cole was regretting the warning he had given Cassie earlier about Ramse. She was already fired up after Aaron earlier, he didn't need to add fuel to that. He knew Ramse must recognize Cassie from the pictures Jones used to have on the board back in 2043, and Cassie recognized Ramse from the picture they had seen earlier. The Witness. Cole had forgotten about that part. Ramse sounded surprised though, to hear himself called the Witness. Had Cole been wrong? Was Ramse not the Witness? Cole wasn't going to do anything yet, he just had to make sure Cassie didn't either. Ramse's guard was ready to shoot Cassie, but Ramse seemed to understand. He shouted at his guard not to do anything. Ramse knew, Cole couldn't lose her. She was his Elena. He knew Cassie wasn't normally like this, that the day had just pushed her far past her limits. As he talked to her, he saw how scared she was. He saw he was getting through to her, as she lowered her gun. But then she looked over to Ramse, and something changed. He saw an expression he couldn't read cross her face, before she raised her gun and fired.

A series of gunshots rang through the air as Cole shouted, and three people fell to the floor. Cassie, the guard, and Ramse. Cassie. He ran to her; she was draped over the steps of the machine bleeding out. No. Not like this. He couldn't lose her, not again. He kept his hand pressed to her bullet wound, trying to apply pressure to help stop the bleeding. He looked into her eyes and saw her eyes had softened and filled with fear again, he no longer saw the hardened cold stare from before. She moved her hand to her back, and told him there was no exit wound. She needed to tell him what to do. He couldn't think. He couldn't lose her. She was bleeding internally. They had to call someone, call for help. Cassie said they couldn't make it in time. He couldn't watch her die, not again. He saw something slide across the floor towards him, a red case. Ramse told him to send her to Jones. He couldn't do that. It might kill her. Ramse said they both were dying, but that Jones would save Cassie but she wouldn't save him. If he injected Cassie with the serum, he could send her to Jones. Cole argued, saying it could kill her, but Ramse said she was going to die anyway if he didn't do something. As he looked at Cassie, he could see she was slipping away. Sending her to Jones meant she had a chance of survival, but staying here she had none. He had to do it.

He opened up the case and grabbed the needle, grabbing Cassie's arm, he injected her. She looked at him, saying it wouldn't work. He could see her face contort further in pain as the serum made its way through her veins. This had to work. Cassie would make it, and Jones would help her. Cole picked up Cassie in his arms, and carried her to the machine. He placed her gently down onto the metal table, and cradled her face in his hands. This wouldn't be the last time he saw her. They still had so much to do together. He still had to kiss her, and tell her that he loved her. They still had to end the virus, to save the world. They still had to go on dates, and find a house and settle down together. They still had to get married, and have those two children he had seen before. As he gently brushed her hair, he thought of all the things he wanted to tell her, of all the things they still had to do. When she told him goodbye, it was almost his undoing. No, this wasn't goodbye. It couldn't be. He would see her soon, even if she didn't think so. He wanted to stay there, to tell her all the things they were going to do, but he could see she didn't have much longer left. He ran over to the control panel, and started the splinter sequence. He saw the fear in her eyes, and tried to be strong as he watched her disappear. This wasn't goodbye.

He turned to Ramse, unsure of what to do. Ramse was telling him to go back to 2043, to find Sam, and to tell him that Ramse had tried, but Cole couldn't travel anymore. If he could find more serum, he could send them both back, but he didn't think there was any more in this time. He started running, but he didn't know why and he didn't know where. He couldn't go back to Cassie's, not without her. He only had some money that Cassie had given him in case he ever splintered somewhere he was meant to and needed to find his way back to her, but that wouldn't get him far now that he would be living here. He didn't know what to do, he would need a whole new plan. He had to find the virus. He had to find his way back to Cassie. Could leaving Ramse behind be what started his adventure in 2015? Ramse had told him that he wouldn't kill him, because killing Cole couldn't be the last thing he did in 2015. Well, leaving Ramse to die couldn't be the first thing he did to start his new adventure in 2015. He turned around and started running back to Ramse. They would figure it out. They may not agree on what they were doing, or why they were doing it, but they would do it. Cole had already lost Cassie that day, he wasn't going to lose Ramse too. He pulled Ramse up off ground, and helped him to stand. They would figure this out, together. _This wasn't goodbye_.


	14. Metamorphosis

**A/N: Here we are, the beginning of season 2! I'd like to keep Season 2 mainly from Cassie's POV, but I think there's a few times where perhaps having it from both Cassie's and Cole's point of view will be better. I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think, enjoy! (:**

 _I want to tell you a story, about how the world ends, and the man from the future sent back through time to stop it. Here in the present day he uncovered a conspiracy, men in the shadows who sought to release a plague on the world. They call themselves the Army of the 12 Monkeys, but in the darkness the man found hope. A woman. A partner. Together they fought to stop the plague, but fate was not on their side. For you see the man also forged a bond with another, someone he considered a brother. If the man were to succeed and change the future, the brother's son would never be born, so the brother turned his back on the man and joined the enemy. The woman was wounded, dying in her time. So to save her, the man sent her to his. And in the end, because the woman had taught him to love, the man could not let his brother die. Even though it was written, the man broke that fate and changed time. Now the time of the plague is upon us, and the man and woman are separated by oceans of time, destined to never see one another again. I told you this is a story of how the world ends, one that begins at the end and ends at the beginning. A story that in time itself, can be changed._

A bright, blinding golden light enveloped Cassie as she looked over at Cole. He was leaving her, sending her to 2043. She wasn't sure what hurt more, the splinter serum coursing through her veins as it started to pull her through time, the gunshot wound in her abdomen that was bleeding out, or the betrayal by the man she had come to depend on. She couldn't catch her breath, it felt like her insides were being sucked into a vacuum while her outside struggled to hold on. She didn't feel her body land in the metal chair in 2043, but as the now blue light around her faded, she turned her head. Katarina. A much older Katarina than the one she had just seen, but it was definitely the same woman she had found in New York. She was standing next to someone, a large man, much taller than her. There were several others around her, with ashen faces, wearing hoods. Cassie couldn't find her voice, she tried to speak, but she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She started to choke, struggling to breathe as the pain once again overtook her shock. She felt her body sink further into the chair beneath her before she sunk into the darkness as well.

Cassie gasped for air, waking up from a fog. She was alive, she could feel her abdomen throbbing where her bullet wound must be. Katarina was talking to her, consoling her. She heard her footsteps come closer, and then felt the thin cushion beneath her legs give in as Katarina sat next to her. Katarina. She was in the future, 2043. Well, it was the present now, corrected Katarina. Katarina told her she had been out for four days. Is this what Cole had felt like, waking up at the Adams hotel in Philly? This disconcerting, all-encompassing rush? Cassie started to lift her head up, wanting to sit up, but her bullet wound throbbed in disapproval. Her wound, Katarina must have stitched her up. Katarina said it was done crudely, that surgery wasn't her strong suit, but Cassie couldn't complain. She had so many questions. Who was that man next to Katarina? Who were the other men, in hoods? What had happened to Cole? Was he with Ramse? Katarina seemed to be as confused as her, if not more so, as she asked why Cassie was there. Ramse. They had tracked him to Project Splinter, he had been working with the Army of the Twelve Monkeys for decades. Cassie watched as Katarina tried to digest this, she knew Ramse far better than Cassie did, she seemed shocked, but not entirely surprised. Katarina turned to her, asking if they stopped him. No, they hadn't stopped him. Cole wouldn't do it, and wouldn't let her do it either. Katarina said Cole had always been unreliable in his judgement of Ramse. Cassie wanted to understand, Cole had told her that Ramse was like a brother to him, someone he had depended on. At a time, Cassie had depended on Aaron, but that didn't stop Cole from killing him. She had shot Ramse. She had never shot someone before. Katarina looked at her, surprised, but not judgmental, saying it must have been hard to do, since Cassie was a doctor.

Once upon a time, she would have agreed. She had never imagined she could shoot someone, to purposely do harm, she had become a doctor to save people. She had noticed the change starting in her after she met Cole, she didn't approve of his violence, but she understood his reasoning, his math. One for seven billion, even if it hadn't stayed just one. She wouldn't partake in his style of dealing with problems, but she understood. Until Aaron. She and Aaron had been happy, in love. Cassie knew they were on track to get married, settle down, she knew they were serious. She understood him, and he understood her. He was someone she could depend on, and being with him was easy, safe. Until Cole. Cole showed up one night, in the backseat of her car, giving her the fright of her life. He told her he was from the future, that there was a plague, showed her a paradox. It all sounded crazy, like Cole was crazy and had forgotten to take his meds. But after he left, and Cassie had time to think, she couldn't deny that something about what he said had stuck. Viruses were what she did, she was a virologist for god's sake. She knew how dangerous the wrong virus could be, and how without the proper medicine, how quickly a virus could become a pandemic. She knew about vectors and rates of infection, and how easy it was for a virus to spread from one person to another. She had watched how an outbreak had taken over her own hometown. It was what she based her life on, she did the awareness programs for other doctors and hospitals. She taught other doctors how dangerous viral outbreaks could be, she definitely knew how dangerous the wrong virus could be. Believing Cole on that part had been easy, the time travel part, not so much. Him getting shot then disappearing before her eyes definitely helped to make his case, but when she showed up at the Adam's hotel, two years later, and he was still bleeding from that same gunshot wound, she was sold. Cole had taken over every part of her life. She lost her job, Aaron left, she was arrested, she was living out of her grandparent's bookstore, she was shot at, she was kidnapped, but she was okay with it. She was fighting to save seven billion people from a plague, there were bound to be road bumps along the way. Except, people she knew had started dying. She was willing to give her own career, her own life, to fight, she hadn't agreed to give up the lives of those around her, she had agreed to save them. First Jeremy was killed, a man who had been a close family friend. She remembered her dad telling her stories about the things he and Jeremy had worked on together, when she was younger. Then Henri was shot, a man she hadn't known long, but he understood her, and had brought her comfort during one of the darkest times of her life. What pushed her over the edge though, was Aaron. Aaron had betrayed her, and she knew she shouldn't have taken his loss so hard, but he had been something to her. They had been something. Losing him was more than losing someone she had once loved, it was losing a part of her that she could never get back. The person she had been when she was with Aaron, the life she had lead before Cole. Losing Aaron, meant she could never go back to those times. She could never be the Cassie that wore dresses and heels, and was top in her field, waiting for her boyfriend to propose, daydreaming about their wedding and the life they would lead together. No, after that she was Cassie, in jeans and a leather jacket, carrying a gun, and ready to fire. Shooting Ramse, the man that helped start the plague, a man that cost her everything she had known, that had been easy.

Katarina pulled her from her thoughts, telling her that grieving over who we were only gets in the way of who we need to become. They heard footsteps in the hallway, and Cassie was reminded of where she was, of the men who had stood around the machine when she arrived. Katarina said they called themselves The Messengers. She had heard that, from Oliver Peters. They were part of the 12 Monkeys, what she and Cole had been fighting in her time. They wanted the machine. Katarina didn't know why they wanted to travel through time, or to where. Cassie watched as Katarina pulled out a box, it contained several syringes, filled with a yellow serum. Splinter serum. She said they made it so time would move around the person that was injected with it, Cassie had heard Cole say that. Katarina was injecting herself with it when the door burst open. It was the man Cassie had seen standing next to Katarina when she arrived. He introduced himself as Deacon, Cassie had heard Cole mention the name before but he hadn't gone into detail. Deacon called her Bright Eyes, as his own eyes seemed to light up at the sight of her. Cassie wasn't sure what to make of him, but Katarina didn't seem thrilled to see him. Deacon said the Messengers were waiting on Katarina. He led them back to the room Cassie had first come in through, the one with the machine. The room looked just like it had in 2015, just not as new or clean. There stood The Messengers, Cassie noticed their grey coloring seemed to be from some sort of clay they had covered themselves in. One of them, he must be the leader, was washing the clay off another, handing him something. Cassie heard him mention the forest, and blood washing away. Cassie knew that phrase, from when the Monkeys made her drink the strange tea. Deacon told Katarina that that was her cue, and she started walking towards a control panel. The Messenger that had been cleaned off stepped up to the machine and sat in the metal chair, while Katarina asked where to send him. Deacon stepped past Cassie to go stand behind Katarina by the control panel, he looked like he was keeping guard. The Messenger in charge wouldn't give Katarina the coordinates and instead had another man, Rodell, punch them in. Cassie could tell that Katarina was up to something, as she told the Messenger to reconsider what he was doing. Cassie saw the smirk threatening to shine through as Katarina initiated the splinter sequence. The Messenger in the chair started to scream as his body started to glow a bright red. Cassie watched as the Messenger's skin was pulled into the machine, as his body started to tear apart, layer by layer, until he exploded from the inside. The Messengers stood in stunned silence, as did Cassie, while Katarina started to laugh, and asked who was next.

The Messenger in charge pushed Katarina to the ground, asking what had happened. The man, Rodell, said that Katarina had made it so that only part of the other Messenger had splintered. The head Messenger grabbed Katarina by the hair on the back of her head, demanding that she give them access to the machine. Katarina taunted them, saying that if the Messengers thought she was just going to give up her machine, then she knew why they called themselves Monkeys. Katarina continued, goading them to kill her, and Cassie knew this wasn't going to end well. Cassie saw a Messenger approach her and knew what was going to happen. A Messenger grabbed her, and shoved her to the ground in front of Katarina. The lead Messenger said that Katarina would cooperate or they would kill Cassie, knowing that Cassie was important to Katarina by the way Katarina had exhausted herself to save Cassie's life when she arrived. Cassie saw out of the corner of her eye as Deacon approached her, a gun in hand, and watched as he raised the gun to her. As Katarina argued for Cassie, Cassie cast a glance over to Deacon's hand. It was shaking as he pointed the gun at her, something was wrong with him. Cassie didn't have the time to study him now, but she knew he must be sick. The Messenger continued to argue with Katarina, talking about the causality of time, until he got frustrated and charged at Cassie, withdrawing his knife. Cassie felt the cold blade press against her throat, before Deacon stepped forward. Deacon was defending her? The Messenger stepped away from her to yell at Deacon, saying that if he interrupted him again, their deal was over, painfully. What type of deal had Deacon made with the Messengers? Cassie felt the robes of the Messenger graze her back as he stepped close to her again, before pressing his knife back to her throat. Katarina yelled stop before the Messenger went further though. Even though Cassie knew it would cost her life, she told Katarina not to do it. Cassie knew that the Messengers were part of starting the virus, she couldn't let Katarina allow them to use the machine. She couldn't let them win. Losing Jeremy, and Henri, and Aaron, and Cole, it couldn't be for nothing. As the Messenger yanked her head back by her hair, allowing him better access to her neck, preparing to slice her, Rodell called out. He had it, he had found a way into the machine, without Katarina. Dammit.

The Messengers now prepared to send another one of their own through the machine. This time a woman, and this time it would be successful. The leader once again wiped away the grey clay, calling it the ashes of yesterday. The woman climbed the stairs to the machine, settling herself in the chair. The machine started up, with its flurry of blue lights, Deacon started walking Cassie out of the room, his large body crowding her backwards. Cassie felt him put his hand on her hip to turn her around. She felt the weight of his hand on her shoulder as they walked out of the splinter chamber, but she didn't understand why he was escorting her out. He started talking, saying he never would have done it, signaling to his gun. He never would have shot her, which Cassie wasn't sure even if he had tried, that he would have been able to, his hand was shaking so bad. He was saying something but she wasn't paying attention. She was looking at him, now having the chance to study him like she would a patient. His skin was yellow, jaundice. As she looked closer she noticed his skin was smattered in scars, but beyond that, there were bruises. As her eyes met his, she noticed a ring in his eyes. Elevated levels of bilirubin, shaking, bruising, and a ring in his eyes. She had learned about this. It was caused by too much copper in one's liver. He had Wilson's disease. It could be treated though, if she had the right medications. They were found in her time though, they needed to get the Messengers out of the facility, and she needed to get back to 2015. She told Deacon her diagnosis, and He tried to pass it off, but Cassie could see that he was impressed, if not a little scared. She had been right, he was sick, and she knew that he knew it too. He led her to her room, saying he could handle it. Cassie knew he didn't know how though. This could be her way in. Cole wasn't coming to save her this time, he had picked Ramse, and she'd deal with that later. But right now, she was on her own and she needed an ally. She had Katarina, but Katarina didn't fight gun battles. Deacon obviously was used to being around guns, he looked like he went far beyond Cole's way of dealing with problems, he even had men of his own. Cassie could use that. How long before his men noticed his tremors, she asked him. Continuing to try and scare him with psychosis and death that can come with Wilson's disease. Deacon kept walking, his hand on her shoulder, as they passed two Messengers guarding a room, which she assumed would be hers. If Deacon helped her stop the Messengers, she'd get him the medication he needed. He opened her door, and they stood in the doorway of her new room. She could see in his eyes that she was winning him over, but he denied it, calling her adorable. She wasn't going to give up so easily though, she needed his help, but he closed the door on her. Shit.

Looking around her new room, it was scarce, and didn't offer the warm comforts that her apartment had. Her apartment, had it really only been a few days since she was waking up to Cole in her bed? She had gotten used to him being there, both in her bed and in her life. She wasn't exactly sure what her feeling for him were, but she had a good idea. She had been warming up to him, rather quickly, since she found him again at that Philadelphia hotel. But then Aaron came back in the picture and she was torn, Aaron had come back saying all the right things. Apologizing for not believing her, for not being on her side, for leaving her, and he made it clear he wanted back into her life. She didn't want to throw away all their past history, and she knew between him and Cole, Aaron was the more stable choice. Cole was still popping in and out of her life at any time, and she never knew when he would be there and when he wouldn't. Their short times together, didn't allow her much time to figure out what to do or how she felt, but she couldn't help her feelings for Cole, whatever they were. She caught him looking at her, she knew the look in his eye, she knew he found her beautiful. He always told her in his own way, like comparing her to people he used to see in magazines; that thought still made her smile. There was something genuine about Cole, sure his methods weren't within her comfort zone, but she knew what he was fighting for. He never lost his will to fight for what he believed in, what he wanted, he always kept coming back to keep working on the mission, and she thought cheeseburgers were probably a good motivation of his too. When she thought he was gone, it felt like a weight was placed in her chest, on her heart. Making it hard to breathe, hard to love the life she had, even if it was supposedly saved by Cole being gone. When he showed up in her living room, alive, it lifted that weight off her heart, giving her such relief. But that also meant the mission wasn't over, that the virus was still out there. She was confused on what to do, how to feel, and there was no time to think. She wanted the stability that Aaron offered, but she wanted it with Cole, but that was something Cole couldn't offer. Until, he was there, with her, to stay. The paradox they had set off with Cole and his blood made it so he couldn't splinter anymore, they were going to be in 2015 together. They finally had time, to figure out what they were doing, for the mission, and for whatever it was they were. She was excited by the prospect of figuring them out, by having the time to figure out her feelings for him. She thought he felt the same, but then came that last day they spent together. In the end, he chose Ramse over her. He wouldn't have done that if he shared her feelings. To be fair, that hadn't been their best day. Between leaving Aaron behind at the warehouse, to dealing with Jennifer at Markridge, and then hunting down Ramse, tensions were running high between them.

Deacon interrupted her pacing as he swung her door open. She had to smile, it seemed she could still win someone over to her side. He wanted to know about Wilson's disease, if she meant what she had said about helping him. Yes. She would help him, and he would help her. They'd be a strange partnership, but a team all the same. Deacon handed her a knife, telling him that the Messengers were fast and stupid strong. He told her that when he grabbed the guard outside her door, she was to plunge the knife deep into the guy's neck. She had never killed someone before. Deacon said the Messenger would die quick and quietly, he said that if they let him live, they'd create an enemy. It sounded like a line he used often, it seemed her assumption about him had been correct. She looked at the knife in her hands, Deacon wrapped his hand around hers, showing her how to hold the knife and how to stab the Messenger. Don't hesitate, and don't miss, or they'd die, Deacon told her seriously. She wasn't sure she could do this; she was a doctor. Deacon looked at her surprised at her innocence, saying do no harm died thirty years ago. She was from thirty years ago; it was still alive in her time. Before she could protest, Deacon was opening the door to the guard outside. Deacon made some comment about her being feisty, she assumed to distract the Messenger, and she watched as he quickly subdued the giant grey man. She couldn't believe she was going to do this; her dad would definitely not approve. Cole would definitely find this a Kodak moment. Deacon was looking at her to stab the man, clearly she was taking too long as she internally mocked herself. She quickly stepped forward and raised the knife, and before she could think any more about it, she plunged it into the Messenger's neck, just like Deacon said to. Deacon held the Messenger as he sunk to the ground, and Cassie still hadn't let go of the knife. She pulled the knife out, and watched as blood bubbled up out of the man's neck, and then she stared at the blood on the knife. She killed someone. Deacon took the knife out of her hands, and then handed her a gun. Over the blood roaring in her ears, she heard Deacon say, welcome to the future Dr. Railly. She followed him to a door which had some type of keypad next to it. Deacon said he called in reinforcements, his boys. As the door swung open, there stood what Deacon said was the West VII. Cassie had heard Cole use that name, she also had seen the roman numerals VII carved into his arm. Now she understood, Cole had been one of Deacon's men. A man stepped forward amongst Deacon's boys, Deacon handed him a gun before the man stepped forward. The man looked at Cassie, and the shock on his face was plain to see. She didn't know how he knew her, but as he called her name, asking her to confirm it was her, she wasn't sure she knew herself in that moment.

The group of Cassie, Deacon, the West VII, and the other man that knew who she was, made their way through the facility. As Cassie looked through to the splinter chamber, she watched as another Messenger was being sent through time. They had to hurry. Deacon took out the Messenger guarding the control room, before trying the doors to the chamber. They had locked them out, they needed a plan. Deacon turned to the man with them, and asked if they could control the power to the core from the room they were in, Cassie didn't know what that was. The man nodded, and Deacon asked if they juiced the Core what would happen to the machine and the man said it would overload, taking out everything in the splinter chamber. What about Jones? They couldn't kill her. Deacon said Jones needed to get down, and Cassie nodded to the man saying he should juice the Core, she'd warn Jones. Cassie ran out of the room, she remembered a little bit of the facility from her time at it 2015. She ran to a window that faced the control panel, she found a laser on the gun Deacon had handed her and used it to get Jones' attention. When Jones looked at her, she signaled for Jones to get down, which thankfully Jones got the message in time as the machine started to overload. Cassie ducked and covered her ears as the machine exploded. As she, Deacon, and their team ran into the splinter chamber, the lead Messenger had his hand around Jones' throat. Deacon shot the man, making him let go, then again to make sure he was down. Marcus, that was the man's name. As Jones looked at the machine, she said it would take months, maybe a year to rebuild. Cassie would be here a year? A whole year before she could see her time again? Jones said a year, and then when the machine was ready, the mission would continue.

Eight months. Eight months Cassie spent in 2043, now 2044, as the machine was rebuilt. In that time Deacon had taken her under his wing, teaching her how to survive in his time. In turn, Cassie worked on getting him to soften his ways. She found him fun to be around, his wit and sense of humor aligned with hers. He wasn't Cole, that much was obvious, but he kept her company, and kept her from getting too lonely. He seemed to enjoy her company, he kept calling her Bright Eyes, and Cassie knew every time he saw her, his own eyes would sparkle. Cassie knew that Deacon was most likely reading too much into the time they spent together, but she couldn't deal with that now. They had a moment, one night, a few months into the rebuilding of the machine, that could have turned into more, but didn't. Neither regretted the night, but Cassie was still too confused over the situation with Cole to want to get into another romance. The more time she spent away from Cole, the more she realized just how much she had gotten used to him being there. When she woke up in the mornings, he wasn't there to greet her. He wasn't there to hold her through the night, or to make her breakfast in the mornings. It was a loss she felt keenly, but the longer she had to think about it, and mull it over, the more frustrated she became. The more she blamed him for picking Ramse, for abandoning her on that table. The closer the machine got to being ready, the more Jones talked about the plan. Cassie would be sent to 2015, to find Cole and Ramse, to find the virus, and to find medicine for Deacon, but Jones didn't know about that last part. They had found an old 911 call, where a man mentions a crazy woman carrying around a vial of a virus. Jennifer Goines, just who Cassie wanted to see.

Despite their missed moment, Deacon still kept Cassie under his wing. Cassie watched as he was quick to defend her, even when she didn't need it, and was very protective. They had become close friends in their time together, and Deacon was worried about her upcoming travels to 2015. He had never been around for Cole's travels, so the first travel back through time he had seen was when the Messenger had been splintered into pieces. Cassie was nervous for the jump too, but for different reasons. She wasn't sure she was ready to see Cole.

She was being sent to New York, to where the 911 call had come from. It was Chinese New Year's, year of the Monkey. How fitting, thought Cassie. She climbed the steps to the machine, it was the first time she had done so. As she settled into the metal chair, she heard Deacon tell her to be careful. She turned to look at him, and saw the worry written across his face, as the machine pulled her through time. She landed in New York in one piece, just a little dizzy. She made sure to find a pharmacy first, knowing she probably wouldn't have the time to find Deacon's medication later. The streets were alive with people. The Chinese New Year celebration was one she had never been to in New York, but clearly it was pretty popular. The streets were packed, but the people she was looking for, tended to stand out. Then she saw him, down an alley. Ramse. She wanted to do more, but she settled for hitting him hard enough to knock him out, Deacon had taught her. Cole and Jennifer couldn't be far. She heard something coming from the roof of the building next to her, and headed towards it. There three men in suits, that sounded like they worked for the Army of the Twelve Monkeys, standing in front of Cole and Jennifer. Cassie took aim and started firing, killing them. When she was sure they were dead, she looked up. Cole. She couldn't help the relief, or the excitement, that filled her at having found him. He was safe. He looked so shocked to see her, or maybe it was shock at having seen her kill three people without flinching. Deacon had taught her that too. It was then that she noticed Jennifer standing behind Cole. Jennifer, she had the virus. Cole needed to move out of the way. When Cassie mentioned 2044 she watched as Cole became even more shocked and confused, wondering how long she had been in his time. It had been Jennifer all along. She had the virus, it all ends when she dies. Cole was quick to defend Jennifer. Cassie shouldn't have been surprised. First Ramse, now Jennifer; Cole had a habit of taking sides that weren't hers. Cassie felt the anger at his betrayal bubbling up inside her again. Cole needed to move out of the way, now. When he raised his gun at her though, she knew he wasn't the same Cole she had fallen for. Her Cole would never aim a gun at her, he had always tried to protect her from those that did that. Cole was trying to talk her down, saying she had a choice. From the way she saw it, he had already made his choice.


	15. Changing Times

A/N: Has anyone ever noticed that the people who wrote the screenplay for 12 Monkeys are Janet and David Peoples, as in J.D. Peoples? As in where Jennifer was institutionalized? Just thought I'd share that little tidbit of fun fact (: BTW, I don't dislike Ramse, or Jennifer, or Deacon for that matter, please don't think I do, I just think they get in the way of Cassie and Cole. Just think how much sooner we could have had Casserole if it weren't for Ramse at the end of Season 1!

With that said, here's Season 2, Episode 2, enjoy! As always, I'd love to know what you think. P.S Check out the date Cassie travels on from 2044 to 2016 (:

 _Where are you right now? Somewhere you don't belong, wondering who have I become? Living a life, you never thought you'd have to? Doing things, horrible things, you never thought you'd be capable of? No matter how hard you fought, you'd have to live with it. You'd adapt. Transform. Evolve. Metamorphosis. And sometimes, you have to accept that not every caterpillar becomes a butterfly._

She was back in what used to be her time, she'd missed the sights and sounds of a world alive. She had adjusted to being in 2044, albeit reluctantly, but as she looked around her at the people of 2016 she was thinking of 2044. The world around her was filled with bright, vivid colors, the aroma of food and incense, and the sounds of people having a good time, but it didn't feel like home anymore. She had shed her bright colors, and now wore shades of black. The lack of food in 2043 had made for an excellent diet regiment, she was smaller than she'd ever been. She wasn't exactly happy, but she wasn't miserable either. Deacon kept her laughing, and taught her how to survive in the world of 2044. He wasn't Cole, but he kept her from going out of her mind. Cole. She was staring down the barrel of Cole's gun, wondering how they had gotten to this point. Why was he always choosing anyone else but her? Cassie would catch him staring at her, back when they were working against the Monkeys in 2015, she knew he at least found her beautiful. She remembered waking up with him, and the times when she'd wake up through the night and they'd be cuddled up. She knew he must have some feelings for her, yet when it came down to it, down to a moment where he had to choose, he didn't choose her. First he chose Ramse, and now, Jennifer. Cassie wasn't sure which one bothered her more. Cole picking Ramse was almost understandable, he had grown up with Ramse, they survived the plague together. Even though Ramse was the one to help start the plague, Cassie could almost understand, but Jennifer? Was siding with her so terrible that Cole would pick Jennifer? The sound of the door opening behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. Ramse. She kept a gun trained on Cole as she raised her other arm to keep a gun on Ramse as well. This again? Cole called out saying that Ramse was with him, and Cassie felt his words resonate deep within her. Cole had picked Ramse. He had stayed with Ramse, and apparently found him help and kept him alive and well if they had been together all this time. Ramse helped Cole find Jennifer? Fabulous, of course they were all connected. Cole may believe that Ramse wasn't with the Monkeys anymore but she didn't, Ramse was them. From the report Jones had found, the first reported cases of the plague happened here, in New York, and then 11 more cities after it, thanks to Jennifer. Cole did have a way with people; how he managed to make friends with the people working against what used to be his mission, was beyond her. Cassie was still on that mission though, and to accomplish it, Jennifer had to go. She was done waiting. Jennifer, who was holding a bottle of the virus over the ledge of the building, ready to drop it towards the crowd below was standing quietly. Cassie watched as Cole turned to Jennifer, everything about him seemed to soften. He was gentle with Jennifer, like how he used to be with her; it was nauseating. Cassie remembered the way Jennifer had cozied up to Cole any time she saw him, calling him Otter Eyes. She had to look away, so she turned her head to check on Ramse. He was still standing there, it looked like he was as uncomfortable as she was. Good. Cassie turned back to Cole, watching as he stepped closer to Jennifer, and she handed him the vial. Cassie could see the 'I-told-you-so' moment coming, and tried to avoid it by turning back to Ramse. Ramse looked conflicted and Cassie didn't want to think about him, so she turned back to Cole. He was holding up the vial, he may not have said the words, but the look in his eyes was exactly what she was trying to avoid.

They had to get out of there, they had to get to Jennifer's airplane and destroy the vial Cole had along with the rest of the vials of the virus. Without a word, Cassie turned and headed for the door, she figured the rest would follow. She headed down the street and found an abandoned mini-van big enough for all of them. She forced her way into the car and started it, using more skills she had learned from Deacon. She turned and saw the confusion etched on Cole and Ramse's face before they, along with Jennifer, got in to the car. Cole took the passenger seat next to her, while Ramse and Jennifer sat in the back. Jennifer was going on about something but Cassie tuned her out, when this was over, they were getting rid of Jennifer. Jennifer, Markridge, anything that could possibly result in the production of the virus, they were all going to go. Let them live, create an enemy. Ramse recognized the motto as Deacon's, and she saw Cole turn his head to Ramse before turning back to her. He looked lost as he asked her what had happened to her in 2043. She didn't need reminding that she wasn't who she used to be, that she had changed. Trying to answer his question while simultaneously avoiding it, Cassie said the 12 were there when she arrived, but Ramse must have already known that would happen. Ramse said the Monkeys never told them their plans, but Cole said Aaron had known something about it. She did not want to think about Aaron right now, she couldn't. Cassie switched back to talking about the Messengers, telling Cole how they had taken over the facility and forced Jones to send them back into the past. They killed some, but others still got back into the past, they didn't know when or where. Hadn't they already established that she had been living in 2044? It was August 2nd, 2044 when she had left, their first jump since repairing the machine, but she was done talking about herself now. Why was Cole with Ramse? It wasn't enough to save Ramse and pick him over her, but Cole had stayed with him? Cole said the Monkeys want Ramse, saying they used him. Cole may believe Ramse's story, but Ramse wanted to be used. He wanted to start the virus. Cassie was relieved to see the hangar up ahead, they could get the virus and destroy it. When they destroyed the virus, would she get erased? Would she go back to before she first met Cole, back to being with Aaron? Would she remember all that has happened since then? Would she remember Cole?

They opened up the door to the hangar, exposing Jennifer's plane. Security would be there soon, they had to hurry. They found the storage on the plane and found the metal briefcases holding the virus. All the people it would have killed, billions of people. It was surreal looking at something so small that had so much power, something that had ended the world. She looked up at Cole, he looked as astounded as she felt. Cassie stood up, grabbing the cases to bring outside. Ramse was just standing there, saying he wasn't going to stop them, but he wasn't going to help either. That was something, she guessed, but it wasn't enough to change her mind about him. She could feel Cole's eyes on her and decided to ignore it, turning back to the virus before dragging the cases outside. While Cassie stacked the cases of the virus into a pile, Cole had found gasoline and began pouring it over the cases. Cassie pulled a lighter out of her pocket, and decided to give Cole the honors of setting flame to the virus. He was the one who first started on the mission, after all. Cassie stepped back and looked over to Jennifer, who was standing watching Cole and that irritated Cassie. Cassie went over to Jennifer, grabbing her by her hair and moved her closer to the virus. Jennifer was going to watch the virus go up in flames, whether she liked it or not. It all ends right now. Cole opened the lighter, flicking the flame open, before dropping the lighter into the pile of gasoline-soaked virus. Cassie heard Jennifer start to laugh before Cassie felt a headache, unlike any other, pulse through her mind. The pressure was building in her head as the pain increased, Cassie felt something start to drop on to her lips. When she reached her hand up to touch it, she saw the red on her fingertips. Blood.

Could they have changed time? But they were still there. Jones injections, had made it so time move around them, that had to be it. That reminded Cassie that she had some of the splinter serum in her jacket, to bring her and Cole back to 2044. She wasn't going to leave without him, they could go back to 2044 and figure things out from there. They couldn't leave Jennifer and Ramse though, they couldn't be left alive where they could contact the Monkeys. When Cassie told Cole this, she watched his expression grow cold. He wasn't going to let her, who did he think he was? He was letting his emotions get in the way, he was choosing them over her, again. She didn't know him anymore; he wasn't the Cole she knew. He had brought her into this in the first place, he knew what needed to be done, but he wouldn't do it. Looking at him, she realized what she needed to do, and it meant leaving him behind. The idea radiated throughout her, leaving pain in its wake. But her pain quickly turned to anger, she was going to leave him behind, like he left her. She could feel that Ramse was still behind her so she turned the syringe around in her hand and jabbed it into his shoulder. She was taking Ramse back with her, she'd let Deacon have him from there. Cole looked horrified as he realized what she had done, he knew Deacon would kill Ramse, but not before Ramse gave up everything he knows. Cole had forgotten the mission. Looking at him, Cassie had to face that he wasn't Cole anymore. The last thing she saw before she splintered back to 2044 was the lost look creep back onto Cole's face.

She felt it again, that feeling like her insides were being sucked into a vacuum while her outside struggled to hold on, leaving her gasping for breath. But as quickly as it started, it was gone, she was back in 2044. Cassie looked over and saw Jones staring up at her. She quickly climbed off the metal chair of the machine, telling Jones about how they had destroyed the virus, but nothing had changed. Jones stopped her though, saying something did happen. She changed history? Jones lead her to the conference room that had the board set up. Cassie walked up to the board to look at all the different pictures, she had spent quite a bit of time in this room during the eight months the machine was being repaired, so it was easy to spot the changes in it. Jones was right, they had changed time. It was incredible. She was in a different 2044 than she had grown accustomed to. Jones said they still remembered the other timeline because of the injections. Time moved around them. Cassie saw a picture of herself in 2018, it was strange. She had never seen 2018, yet there she was. Jones said in the new timeline, the CDC was able to be prepared for the virus, because of her. Lives were saved, because of her. Yet, after all the changes, they were still there, in 2044. No one at the facility, besides her, Jones, and Ramse, knew about the previous timeline. Cassie couldn't wrap her mind around it. Jones was saying Cole would probably know about the previous timeline as well, they'd know for sure once they brought him back. He was coming back? Cassie didn't think she was leaving him in 2016 forever, but she wasn't ready to face him again so soon. She filled in Jones about what had happened with Cole, with Ramse and Jennifer; they should move on without him. Was it possible the Messengers made sure the plague was released, regardless of what she or Cole or anyone else did? Jones said they needed Ramse to talk to be sure. Ramse, she had almost forgotten that she had sent him back here. She had been so focused on the changing timeline and on Cole, she hadn't thought about Ramse.

Cassie went in search of Deacon, knowing he'd be with Ramse. She hadn't seen Deacon since coming back to the new timeline, how was he in this timeline? Was he different than the one that had taught her to survive? Were they still friends? Cassie knew he'd be more than okay with being something more than friends, but she had always held off because of her feelings for Cole. After seeing Cole though, and realizing he wasn't the same man she had fallen for back in 2015, maybe she could give her and Deacon a chance, after she got over Cole's betrayal. She just wanted to forget, about Jennifer, about Ramse, about the virus, about Cole. Maybe Deacon could help her learn to do that. She heard Deacon screaming and ran towards the sound, what was going on? When she got to the doorway, Deacon was holding Ramse's head down into a tub of water, screaming, while air bubbled up out of Ramse. What had happened? She ran to Deacon, pulling him off of Ramse, pleading with him to stop. When Ramse's head came flying out of the water, she knew she had gotten through to him. Cassie pulled Deacon out of the room, wanting to get space between him and Ramse so she could find out what had happened. Ramse called after them, but she tuned him out. Deacon started pacing in the hallway, she had never seen him so agitated. Cassie knew he wasn't hearing her as she told him to calm down, so she reached out and touched his arm. She could see he felt her, and he crouched down to the floor, trying to calm himself down. Cassie squatted down with him, keeping her hand on his arm, sensing it brought him comfort. As she heard him struggle to control his breathing, she moved her hand up to the back of his neck, before cupping his face in her hands and turning him to her. He had a lost little boy look on his face, and it broke her heart. She may not love him like she did Cole, but she did care about Deacon, and something was clearly bothering him deeply. When his eyes met hers, he apologized to her, confusing her. Ramse had brought up Deacon's father, but how did Ramse know? He had seen Deacon's father? That was low, even for Ramse. Deacon had told Cassie about his parents during one of their nights spent drinking and getting to know each other, and she knew how much it bothered him to talk about his parents. Ramse was trying to get under Deacon's skin, and he had definitely succeeded. Deacon laughed when he realized that what Cassie was saying was true, but there was no humor in his laugh. Deacon looked up at Cassie again, telling her that Ramse wouldn't talk, that they'd have to kill him. Cassie wasn't sure she could do that, knowing how close Ramse and Cole were, she knew doing so would end any chance Cassie had of making up with Cole. There had to be another way. Then it dawned on her, Ramse's son, Samuel. Samuel had been living at the facility since before Cassie had. He was the reason Ramse had got in with the 12 Monkeys in the first place. They wouldn't hurt Sam, hurting a child was out of the question, but they could make Ramse think they would.

Cassie headed back to the conference room to find Jones, to talk to her about Ramse. Instead, she found Jones had convened a meeting with the other scientists of the facility and Whitley. Jones was trying to explain to them about the changed timeline, so Cassie took a seat near the end of the table. There were a few faces that Cassie didn't recognize, one of them, Cassie found out was Dr. Lasky. He was new to her because in her previous timeline he had been shot at Spearhead, whatever that was. When the meeting ended, Cassie stood up and walked over to Whitley, wanting to talk to him about Ramse and his son. Whitley agreed to help with the plan, telling Cassie that he had never really liked Ramse. Cassie headed back to find Ramse, while Whitley went to find Sam. When she walked into Ramse's room, he wondered if she was there to shoot him again, she smiled to herself, she could use that opening. He went on to tell her that he didn't know about the Monkeys, that they could torture him and they still wouldn't get anything, but she turned that around, asking him about his son. That got through to him. Had 2044 made her that hard? No, but he didn't know that. She looked over to the doorway and smiled at Whitley, giving him the cue to come in the room with Sam. Ramse hadn't seen Sam yet since being sent back to 2044, and he looked surprised to see him. Cassie walked over and ran her hand through Sam's hair, smiling at Ramse. It was fun to mess with Ramse. Whitley lead Sam out of the room, and Ramse started to panic. He started pleading with Cassie, but before she could say anything the alarm started going off. What was happening? Cassie turned around and quickly headed to find Jones, she had to make sure everyone was okay. She heard Ramse call after her, but she didn't hear what he said over the alarm and her own thoughts racing in her head.

A group called the Daughters had invaded, they needed Jones, and only Jones. Cassie didn't like it. While Jones was gone, Cassie paced inside the conference room while Deacon tried to calm her down. Thankfully it wasn't too long before Whitley came running into the room saying Jones was back. They all ran to meet her at the door as she passed through the scanner, they wanted to know what happened. She didn't waste any time, saying that Cassie was going back to 2016, to get Cole. The Daughters were run by Jennifer, and they had insisted upon Cole being brought back. Cassie couldn't help but be annoyed by Jennifer once again showing her preference for Cole. The only way Jennifer would know where Cole was, was if she had been with him in 2016 after Cassie had left. Jennifer even had given Jones a note, which Jones handed to her, and she was to give it to Cole. She wasn't Cole's owl, she wasn't going to pass love letters between him and Jennifer. That thought only added to Cassie's bad mood, she needed a distraction. She looked around the room, her eyes finding Deacon's, but what she didn't expect to see was the worry etched on his face. Was he worried about her splintering again? Or was it about Cole? Cassie was worried about seeing Cole again, and having him back in 2044 with them, but she didn't know why Deacon would be worried about that. He followed her as Jones lead her out of the room, towards the machine. Before Cassie stepped up to the chair, she looked to Deacon again and he gave her a quick squeeze of reassurance and told her to be careful. She made her way up to the chair and took a deep breath, preparing for the splinter to take her breath away again.

She landed in a hotel room, this must be the hotel Jones had mentioned. Cassie couldn't remember the name, just that Jennifer had told them it was where Cole was. Cassie looked around the room, it was beautiful, it looked antique but elegant. Her eyes rested on the back of Cole's head, he was sitting on a couch in the attached sitting room. He was hunched over, Cassie wondered if he was lost in thought, and if so, what about. He turned towards her suddenly, as if he knew she was there, but he looked surprised to see her. He stood up, as he gawked at her, asking what had changed her mind. He sounded almost happy to see her, like he wanted to see her again, but that didn't make sense to her. He had chosen Ramse and Jennifer, not her. Instead of try to make sense of it, she stepped forward handing him the note Jennifer had given Jones. He looked surprised to be handed something, but it must have explained something to him because he looked happy. Cassie then handed him the syringe of splinter serum, he was to splinter back first and she'd follow.

When Cassie landed back in 2044, Whitley was escorting Cole from the splinter chamber. Deacon and Jones were standing by the control panel, waiting for her. She knew Deacon was probably supposed to go with Whitley and Cole, but he had waited for her. Cassie saw as Deacon's eyes lit up as he saw that she was there, that she was okay. She hated to admit it, but she liked knowing there was always someone who was happy to see her. That someone was always there, waiting for her, that someone was putting her first. Even Aaron hadn't done that, his work had always come first. They both loved each other, and were committed to their relationship, but work always came first for them. At a time, she had thought Cole would be that person. That somehow they would find somewhere they could settle down, and that they'd come home to each other each night. She had wondered about kids, but wasn't sure if time travelers could even have children, so she had given up that idea. She never thought Deacon would be that person, Jones had told her about Deacon and the West VII, at the time, Cassie had wondered if he had a heart. Yet, she and Deacon had grown close, she had gotten to know him, learned what made him who he was, and here he was, waiting for her. She got out of the chair and walked down to him, reaching her hand out to touch his arm, letting him know she was okay and he could go follow Whitley. Jones told her that she was going to talk to Cole and would probably be a while, so Cassie headed for the conference room. She wasn't sure what it was about the room that brought her peace, but when she needed a space to think, it was where she went.

It felt like she had been in there for hours, lost in her thoughts. Trying to make sense of Cole, and her feelings for him. She didn't know where Cole's actions left them, but that dream she had about them settling down together was seeming further and further away with each passing day. She remembered that last morning, waking up next to him, before everything had changed. It had all seemed so simple back then, Aaron was gone, having betrayed them, and Cole was going to live in 2015, with her. They still had the mission to deal with, but they were slowly working towards building a life together, in 2015. She had fun making different meals for him, introducing him to all the things he had missed out on, like pancakes and pudding. The memory made her laugh, he was so excited when he first tried pancakes, he was like a little boy. She had seen the 5-year-old version of him, in him that day, as his eyes lit up when he bit into the pancake. He had smothered his pancake in syrup and butter, turning his plate into a gooey, soupy mess, but with each bite of his pancake he raved even more about it. It amazed her how much he had missed out on, she didn't understand it at the time, but she was just excited to be the one to show him. She loved watching him get all excited with each new thing they'd try; like when she showed him how to make pudding and he looked at it like it was magic as the powder and milk mixed into the chocolatey goop. Everything she showed him, everything they did together, he had such amazement in his eyes, he enjoyed himself with such abandon, that she knew she didn't stand a chance at fighting her feelings for him. She was already in love with him before she even realized she had begun to fall. But then their last morning came, and they had gone to meet Aaron. She never imagined that day could go so wrong, so fast. She remembered Cole picking her up and carrying her out of the warehouse as Aaron screamed for her to save him. Looking back, she understood Cole's actions, she knew saving Aaron would have probably cost her life, but she didn't know how to accept leaving him there. She remembered Cole standing over her, as he placed her on the metal table of the machine. How gentle he was with her, how conflicted he looked. She heard the footsteps coming from the doorway, interrupting her thoughts. Expecting it to be Deacon, she didn't turn around, knowing he'd come sit next to her. But it was Cole's voice that greeted her, making her spin around to face him. She wasn't ready to talk to him, but she wasn't sure she'd ever be. So much was different. Did she just say that out loud? Cole agreed, saying he could see that. Did he mean her? He was talking about Deacon, saying how everyone was cozy with Deacon now. She wasn't sure what she heard in his voice, but it sounded like jealousy. Why would he be jealous of Deacon, and how cozy he was here? Cole was talking about how Cassie was in 2044 now, how he wasn't sure how things were supposed to work. Cassie wasn't sure about that either, but she was more confused about him. How he had chosen Ramse and Jennifer, even though it contradicted the mission he was supposed to be on, and how she was supposed to act with him. But she knew she couldn't dwell on the personal aspect of their relationship, they had a mission to finish. The only way that was happening was if he was willing to do what needed to be done, which Cassie wasn't sure he was anymore. He wasn't the same. The thought saddened her, but that quickly turned to anger. He was blaming himself for how she was? That got under her skin, it was none of his business. She was holding herself together just fine, she didn't need him looking down on her, thinking she was somehow damaged. She was who she was because of her, nobody else. Everyone and everything changes. He was talking about saving Jennifer, how that changed time? She was going to be sick. Jennifer would be thrilled to hear how important Cole thought she was. Cole thought Jennifer was the only thing that ever made any difference? Cassie couldn't look at him. He really sounded like he was over the moon for Jennifer, that was fine, they deserved each other, Cassie thought, trying to brush it off. Cole was saying something, something about the mission and he was ready when she was. What did he mean by that? He was the one who wouldn't do what they needed to. He put something down next to her before walking away. Cassie listened to his footsteps get softer and softer as she picked up the paper he had left behind. She picked it up, it was thick like cardstock in her hands, she recognized that it must be an old photograph. _Columbia University, September 1_ _st_ _1944, T. H. Crawford_. Cassie flipped the photograph over and was surprised at what she saw. It was her and Cole, him in a tux and her in a beautiful old fashioned dress. Cole had his arm around her and they were smiling. They looked so happy, together. Cassie swallowed a lump in her throat, and felt the sting of tears behind her eyes, it was too much. Just when she had lost hope of them being happy together, he hands her a photo of them happy. It was from 1944, so clearly it was from a travel back in the past, for how long she didn't know, but they looked happy. Could happiness still be possible for them? She bit her lip, fighting to keep the tears back, but she lost the battle. She felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks, she tasted their salt on her lips, and gasped as the hiccup ripped from her. She hadn't allowed herself to cry since waking up in 2043, but now she couldn't stop. Maybe, maybe there was still hope.


	16. 100 Years

**A/N: Hello! I haven't seen season 3 yet, so please no spoilers. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded sooner, to say things have been crazy would be an understatement. I want to finish all my Season 2 Chapters before starting in on Season 3. I plan on getting Season 2 typed up and uploaded over the next 2 weeks are so, so stay with me! Then I will move on to Season 2 :) I want to keep Season 2 from Cassie's perspective so that's why I rewrote this chapter. I will repost the old chapter from Cole's perspective under another story. I haven't decided whose perspective I'm going to write Season 3 from yet, I'll decide when I watch it.**

Cassie wasn't sure what time it was, but as she blinked her weary eyes, she realized she was still in the conference room. She must have fallen asleep sometime after Cole left her last night, but the last thing she remembered was breaking down, finally allowing herself to cry for the first time since finding herself in 2044. Cole was back, he was safe, and in 2044, but nothing was how she imagined it. For eight months, she had fought with anger, heart break, and confusion, but most of all, herself. She spent eight months learning how to give in to a darker side of herself, and eight months battling the icy grip fear had taken on her heart. She wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid of herself, but it wasn't just that, she was afraid for Cole. She hadn't realized how afraid for him she was, until she saw him again. She spent months agonizing over whether he even left the facility alive back in 2016, worrying whether the guards had gotten him, or if Ramse had killed him. Or, if he left the facility, what did he do then? Was he wandering around somewhere back in her time? When she was awake, she never allowed herself to imagine going back to the way things were before that final day, but she couldn't control her dreams. She used her worry over Cole, her fear of herself, and her anger and heartbreak over Ramse to fuel herself, while she figured out her life in 2044. Finishing the mission became her focus, but her motivation was finding Cole. Now that she had found him though, she wasn't sure what to do. He was back, but he was no longer hers. Now, Deacon was her support system. Deacon, Katerina, Whitley. Those were her friends now.

Rubbing her eyes and slowly finding her way to her feet, she went in search of Deacon. Before she realized it though, she found herself by the cells where Cole and Ramse were being held. She could hear noises coming from their cell, but she couldn't make it out through the heavy metal door. Opening the door to Cole ready to kick Deacon was the last thing she expected to find though. What the hell is this? She felt her heart lurch at the thought of Cole hurt, but the sight of him trying to hurt Deacon only fueled her anger towards him and Ramse. She quickly ran her eyes over Cole and Deacon, checking for any obvious injuries. Cole was screaming at her about Ramse's condition, and she could feel the hate rising in her chest. Deacon stepped forward to defend her, and she was struck by what a strange thought it was, that she would need defending from Cole. Cassie quickly stepped forward to calm Deacon, but whether she was doing it for his benefit or for Cole's she wasn't sure. She glanced back at Cole as she helped put some distance between him and Deacon, but was disappointed as Cole continued to taunt him. Trying to help deescalate the situation, Cassie tried changing the topic. They were trying to find where the Messengers had gone in time. While Cole had a point, Deacon had brought the Messengers to the facility at first, Cassie found that easier to forgive since she knew Deacon didn't do it to help the Messengers. He had nothing to do with their mission, he was just doing what he always did, surviving. It was Ramse who had aided the Messengers, the Monkeys, everyone who was the enemy to them, and Cole knew this, but apparently, that was forgivable to him. Digging the photo of her and Cole in 1944 out of her pocket, she tossed it to Ramse, but Cole continued to speak on Ramse's behalf and it infuriated her. How could Cole continue to defend him? She couldn't understand it. Cole commented that he couldn't understand her and Deacon, and Cassie searched his face for some clue as to which way he meant, but when she couldn't find one she looked down. Deacon taunted Cole about the relationship he assumed existed between him and herself, and Cassie didn't try to correct him, whether it was because she felt he didn't deserve as explanation, or whether she wanted him to believe it, she wasn't sure. While the words Deacon was using were technically correct, he had trained her, and she did pick it up quickly, she knew what he was alluding to when he said she had talent. Cole thought she had a blind spot where relationships were concerned? Maybe, but it was Cole who was placing his trust in the wrong person. Speaking of whom, at least Ramse knew something about the name on the back of the photograph, not that she was surprised.

Thomas H. Crawford. A molecular biologist who worked in developing a US bio-weapons program. Cassie listened as Dr. Eckland explained the man behind the name on the photograph. He had been murdered in 1944, which didn't sound like a coincidence in any way shape or form. The Monkeys were looking for the grave of Crawford, in 2016? Why? Cassie was hoping to avoid it, but it looked like she and Cole needed to go back to 1944. Cole must have reached the same conclusion as he held up the photo of them. The photo. She wanted there to be hope that she and Cole could work things out, but it didn't look like that was happening any time soon, and their smiling faces in the photo was just a reminder to her of how far away they were from that. What would they be walking into? The mission would be dangerous enough without them distracted, just look at how Cole's trip to 1987 turned out. Cassie listened to the speculation on why Crawford was important, but even she wasn't sure why he was needed. Any information he could have had on bio-weapons, that early on, would have been overshadowed by discoveries in modern times. His work would be useless to the Monkeys. Cassie turned to Katarina, curious as to what her input would be, hoping Katarina would say they wouldn't have to go, but when instead she aired on the side of going through with the mission, Cassie scrambled to come up with excuses to not go. She couldn't do this mission, she wasn't even a time traveler. Cassie could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes, she couldn't do this. She couldn't go with him, not when she was still trying to figure out how to handle their new dynamic. She wasn't sure if Katarina couldn't hear the desperation in her plea, or she was just choosing to ignore it, but Cassie stood up as the verdict washed over her. She was going to 1944. With Cole.

Cassie watched as Katarina stood up and directed herself, Cole, and the doctors to follow her back to her room. Cassie was only half-listening as the Drs Eckland and Lasky talked about Crawford's murder. She felt when Cole leaned into her, even before her brain registered it, it was like she had become hyper aware of his movements. He was trying to encourage her that they could do this, but she needed a plan. Not just for the mission, but for how she was going to get through this. She wasn't surprised when he denied the need for a plan, he never was very good at planning. They needed a plan, were they sneaking in? Going undercover? Bribing? Either way, they needed money. Whatever Cassie was expecting Katarina to pull out of her trunk, it was not a jewelry box full of antique gems. Despite her reluctance about this whole thing, Cassie had to admit, the jewelry was beautiful. Katarina turned and headed towards the machine, and Cassie turned to look at Cole before quickly heading out to catch up with Katarina. There were so many risks with this mission, they had never sent someone back this far in time, let alone two people. Even Katarina agreed, the temporal interference would make this even more precarious. Cassie hadn't considered that they might not even arrive within the same time frame. When Cole volunteered the Emerson Hotel as a rendezvous point, Cassie was reminded that's where she had been sent to pick him up before. By Jennifer. Great, even more good news. Before she could roll her eyes or make a snappy remark, Cassie turned and walked away to see Deacon. She wanted the comfort of knowing someone genuinely cared about her, someone who also agreed this mission was a terrible idea, even if it was for somewhat different reasons. She and Deacon weren't particularly big on hugging, it would only confuse their already tenuous relationship, but Cassie was comforted when he reached out and placed his hand on her arm. Cassie heard the echo of Cole's steps towards the machine, and turned to watch him splinter. She heard Deacon tell her that it was her turn, and she looked back at him, and saw the concern shadow his face as he told her to be careful. Trying to lighten the situation before she left, she smiled and reminded him to behave, knowing he'd enjoy the light reprimand. With that, she turned and made her way to the metal chair of the machine. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm herself, but she couldn't deny the fear taking hold of her, so she turned to look for Deacon as the blue light enveloped her.

"You alright miss?"

Cassie blinked her eyes opened, but quickly shut them again. The bright lights above her hurt her eyes. She looked up at the hand being offered to her for a moment before reaching for it. The man was speaking to her but she wasn't paying attention until the siren started. Air raid. 1944. She had made it back in one piece; had Cole? Where was Cole? She started looking around but everyone around her was panicked about the air raid. She needed to find Cole. The Emerson Hotel. She started walking but with all the lights out it was rather difficult. Maybe if she just found somewhere to stay for the night, or at least until the lights came back on? What if Cole needed her though? She hated this. She wasn't a time traveler. Cassie started winding her way through the cars, squinting in the dark, trying to make out any sign she could. Luckily for her the lights weren't out for too long.

Daylight was breaking when she reached the outside of the Emerson Hotel. Cassie wasn't sure if she felt more relieved or terrified. She could feel that she was attracting stares though in her jeans and leather jacket, so she hurried inside. She was looking around, trying to make sense of her surroundings, when the concierge approached her. Cassie was trying to figure out an explanation to give the man when she heard Cole's voice cut through the room. She turned to see him making his way down the staircase, and was struck by how he looked. She always thought Cole looked good, not that you have much time to focus on looks when you're trying to save the world. She had seen him in his standard wear, jeans and some kind of t-shirt, she'd seen him in a tuxedo, she'd seen him in pajamas, and even in nothing at all – no, she hadn't forgotten that moment – but seeing him here, looking so comfortable in a suit, saying that she was his, was doing strange things to her. This was why she didn't want to go on this mission, she knew she was still in love with him, and this was a recipe for heartbreak. Except, here he was, introducing her as his wife, and it didn't feel like a mistake. When he put his hand on her back and lead her away, she was distracted by how it felt, until he explained that the only reason he introduced her as his wife was because they don't give rooms to couples unless they were married. Then came the heartbreak flooding into her system, exactly what she was dreading. Pushing her feelings to the side she tuned back into what he was saying. He had been here for two months? Seems like he found his way around just fine, even though it was 100 years before what he was used to, and she was left being the fish out of water. She needed clothes, and soon, especially since the party was that night. Cole had bought her dresses? That felt personal, a more personal decision than she was used to in their current situation.

He wanted to sit down? Grab a drink? He's been drinking whiskey sours? Oh, my god. He liked it here. He's been here, having fun, while she's been worried sick about how this mission would work. It was just another reminder to her how far they were from each other. They may be standing face-to-face, but they were nowhere close to being on the same page. She knew this was a mistake. At least he got them into the event that night, one less thing for her to worry about. He needed to stop touching her though, it was making it hard to remember why she was mad at him when he kept acting like everything was okay between them. She didn't want to be mad at him, she wanted everything to be okay, she wanted everything to be more than okay, but he had made his choice, and it wasn't her. Reminding herself of that helped her to refocus on the situation in front of her. He was treating this like it was a vacation. It was not a vacation, not even close. Another concierge was approaching them with a telephone and it gave Cassie a chance to gather her thoughts and re-focus on the mission. Looking down at the photo of them in Cole's hand, she wanted to rip it up so it would match her internal struggle of being there with him. She quickly grabbed the photograph out of his hands and did just that, but gave him a much more convincing excuse of not wanting to cause a paradox. She needed to get away from him. She walked away before she could think much more on it, telling him she needed to get ready.

Cassie was almost relieved when the door to their room shut behind her, until she remembered that it was _their_ room. It was everything she wanted, but knew she could not have, and Cole acting like it was possible was confusing her. It was reminding her of the time the spent together living at her bookstore. She shook her head to clear the memories and made her way over to the closet, and quickly pulled out the red dress that would match the photograph before she could think much further on it. When she made her way back down the stairs, she saw the way Cole was looking at her, the way he used to look at her, and she turned away. They had a mission to complete. She continued towards the door, knowing Cole would get the hint and follow her.

The ride to the University was silent, both lost in their thoughts. Cassie working hard to come up with a solid plan in case they ran into trouble. As they arrived, Cassie was surprised when Cole opened the door and held his hand out to her to help her out of the car. He really had gotten the hang of living back in the 1940's, and she had to admit, she was impressed. When he held his arm out for her to hold, she followed suit, enjoying the feel of being close again as they walked inside. Cassie was amazed at the size of the party, it was a lot bigger than she thought it would be, which also meant it would be harder to find the Messengers. Cassie heard a woman call out for 'James' and Cassie couldn't help the wave of jealousy that came over her. The last time someone had called Cole, James, was back when she and Cole were living together. James. Hearing him called that reminded her of the nights they spent cuddled up, talking about the future, or the mornings they spent making breakfast for each other, having fun. The jealousy tore through her, leaving anger in its wake. Anger at the situation they were now in, anger at Ramse, and anger at Cole. She watched as he flirted with the woman in front of her, and noticed that the woman was wearing one of Katarina's necklaces. Was this how he had gotten them into the event? How far did he take this bribery with this woman? Through her fog, Cassie heard her Cole introduce her as Cassandra Cole, and quickly jumped in to say she was his sister, before he could say they were married again. So that Cole would know she recognized the necklace, she complimented the unassuming woman on it, and was surprised when the woman gloated and then leaned in informing her that Cole was 'such a catch'. Cassie turned to Cole, eyebrows raised, the silent judgement hanging in the air. Cole must have caught on to her thoughts, because he tried explaining his interaction with the woman, but was interrupted when the flash of a camera blinded them. Knowing that this must be how the photograph came to be, they didn't turn away when the photographer asked for a picture. Cassie couldn't bring herself to smile, as she realized the photo that she thought so highly of, the photo of what she thought was them happy together, was taken in this moment. The moment after Cole was just flirting with someone else, after she was hit with memories of how they used to be, but when the photographer asked for a smile, she gave the best one she could muster. Well, at least that was out of the way, Cassie thought, with disappointment. Cole couldn't tell the disappointment, or at least not the reason why, because he quickly turned and walked away to find a drink, leaving Cassie on her own. She could feel the confusion etch itself into her face as she looked around, again reminded why she didn't want to be there in the first place. She started to slowly walk around as she scanned the room, not taking too much of it in until a face stuck out at her. The woman. It was one of the Messengers, and she was with Crawford. Cassie needed to find Cole.

Cassie quickly spotted him at the bar, he seemed to be getting more and more agitated talking to a man there. Deciding to intervene before Cole got himself thrown out, she made her way to him as quickly as she could. Realizing the man in front of Cole was looking for a reason that Cole was there, Cassie quickly racked her brain for a believable war story that would put an end to the man's questions. Once she got started though, she decided to embellish a detail or two, saying that Cole had been shot in a rather private place. Giving the man a reason why Cole didn't want to talk, and making Cole as uncomfortable as she was, at least for a little bit. The man bought the story, to Cassie's great relief, and then excused the two of them and directed Cole back towards where she saw the Messenger. Cassie and Cole watched as the Messenger guided Crawford off the dance floor and through a doorway before they tried to follow, only to find that the door was locked. Cassie realized they must be headed towards Crawford's office, since that's where he was killed. They scanned the room and found another stairwell they could use, and both took off running towards the office.

When they barged in the office doors though, Crawford already lay on the floor, covered in the signature jasmine and lavender petals. It had to be a ritual. They were too late. Cassie looked up as Cole called her name. A monkey? That looked like one of Jennifer's drawings. What the hell was that doing there? What was the connection? They had to get out of the office, before someone found them. The last thing they needed was the police after them.

They arrived back to their hotel room in record time, and Cassie couldn't help but stare as Cole peeled off his tux jacket, but quickly snapped out of it. It was over. They had failed. The Messengers killed Crawford. They had no leads. They'd have to wait for Jones to splinter them back to 2044 and regroup. Except, maybe they wouldn't have to. Cole found psychiatric records for Thomas Crawford Jr, could it be possible they were after the wrong person? The Messengers killed the wrong Crawford, Cole was right, the Messengers would figure it out and go after the son as soon as they realized. Cole was comparing Jennifer and Tommy Crawford Jr? Just what she wanted to hear, all about how Jennifer was special. Cole was even stumbling over his words trying to describe her. Cole thinks that she doesn't like Jennifer? That that is her issue with Jennifer? It was more than that. It was him. He will take Jennifer's side, and Ramse's side, but where does that leave her? She couldn't trust him. He didn't have time for this? He was the one that got them here in the first place. He'd been putting Jennifer, and Ramse, before the mission. He was letting his emotions get in the way. Now he was against killing? Since the day she met him, his answer was to shoot first, ask questions later. He started his mission trying to kill Leland Goines. That didn't work, so he killed some more people. He killed Henri, and Aaron. Where was his no killing policy when it was Aaron's life on the line? He's fine with killing people when its people she cares about, but as soon as its one of his friends, then he's against killing. He says that isn't fair to him? Aaron died trying to protect her. Trying to protect her from Cole. She saw the way her words cut him, and while she made her point, now all she felt was regret for bringing it up. She felt the tears burn her eyes. How had they gotten here? Cole was still talking to her so she tried to focus on what he was saying. The Messengers were going to kill Tommy Crawford Jr. He was asking her what she wanted to do, saying that if they worked together they could make it happen, and somehow it had turned around to where it was her choosing whether to go forward with the mission, but when he was looking at her like that, she couldn't be mad about it.

The next morning, they found themselves at the mental hospital where Tommy Crawford Jr was held. When they walked in, Cassie was surprised that there weren't nurses buzzing around, and Cassie felt a chill run down her spine, something wasn't right. Cole rang the bell at the front desk, and when no one came to their aid, Cassie's suspicions were confirmed. The nurse was dead behind the counter, but from the warmth of the body, Cassie could tell it had just happened. He was in Room 313 according to Cole, so they took off running, but when they got to the room it was empty except for Monkey drawings coating the walls. Cassie turned and saw the note on the wall, Tommy knew the Messengers were coming, but what scared Cassie the most was the drawing Cole pointed out on the ceiling. The Red Forest. How was any of this possible? How could Tommy have known? Primary? How could they be connected to time? And how was it connected to the plague? The sound of gunshots had them both running out of the room. A security guard stepped out into the hallway and Cassie raised her gun, but to her annoyance Cole reached over and held her arms down, preventing her from taking the shot. Seconds later though, the guard was shot in front of them by the woman Messenger. Cassie wasn't afraid of the gun being pointed in her direction, Deacon had trained her not to be afraid, but the gun being held on Cole was what scared her. She knew he could take care of himself, but that didn't stop the worry. The Messengers didn't know where Tommy was either? They started walking, but a glimmer of movement out of the corner of her eye alerted Cassie to Tommy's presence. He was trying to help them. With the Messengers momentarily distracted they broke out into a fight, Cassie was able to take out the male Messenger, but the female Messenger took Cole. Cassie raised her gun and kept it trained on the woman, but with the woman holding Cole, Cassie didn't trust herself to take the shot and not hit Cole. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she shot Cole, but watching the woman walk away with Cole wasn't making her feel much better. Tommy was talking behind her as the elevator doors closed. He knew her name? Cassie turned back to the elevator, how was she going to save Cole?

She had to get Tommy out of here, she had to make sure he was safe, then she would find Cole. Leading Tommy towards the door she started listing directions for him, he needed to get out of here, the police would protect him. He was trying to protect her? He was prepared to die? They were going to stab him with his own bone from the future? They were going to kill him with a paradox, like how they had saved Cole with a paradox. The Witness told Tommy he dies today? Why do the Messengers need him dead? He knew Jennifer? None of this was making sense, but then she heard the woman's voice come over the intercom. She was hurting Cole! She could hear his muffled screams, and she could them reverberate in her heart. She needed to hurry. Once again, she tried to make Tommy leave, but he continued to refuse. None of this was going as planned. Making their way to the fourth floor, Cassie watched as the woman dragged Cole out of the room. She checked him for any noticeable injuries and was relieved when she saw none. The woman wanted Tommy before she would release Cole, no surprise there, but Cassie was not in the mood for games. She whispered to Tommy to drop when she said so, as he started to step forward. Cassie watched as Tommy whispered something to Cole before Tommy reached the woman and Cole was back at her side. Cassie screamed for Tommy to get down but instead he stepped in front of the Messenger and thwarted her plan, leaving she and Cole to scramble to reach the door to the therapy room. When they managed to get the door open it was as the Messenger was raising the sharpened bone, preparing to stab Tommy. Cassie tried to shoot the woman, but the Messenger was too quick, she stabbed Tommy. Cassie watched as the red aura surrounded Tommy, before it exploded through the room, sending her and Cole flying into the wall. She only had time for one thought before it all went black.

 _Cole._


	17. The Only Way

Chapter 17

Cassie could hear voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying through the fog in her brain. She tried blinking her eyes open but they felt too heavy. She felt movement beside her, and suddenly everything came rushing back. _Cole._ The explosion. Tommy. The Messengers killed Tommy. The paradox had sent her and Cole flying into a wall. The voices around them though, that must be police. Cracking her eyes open, Cassie noticed the chaos around them, but also all the men in suits and uniforms. How were they getting out of this one? Cassie felt someone grab her arms, and she looked up to see a man in a suit lifting her to her feet. The next thing she felt was the metal of handcuffs being snapped around her wrists. Another arrest with Cole for her scrapbook. Cassie tried turning around to look at Cole but the man holding her arms wouldn't allow her to. Instead the man started leading her out of the mental hospital, to what she assumed would be the police station. The two men in suits placed her and Cole into the back of an unmarked car, and Cassie knew something was wrong. When they pulled into a motel parking lot instead of a station, Cassie started to fret. The men already had a room waiting, which was only more alarming.

One man placed her on a bed, while the other tied Cole to a chair. Turning to Cole, she knew what was going to happen next, and she could see Cole knew it too. One of the men took off his suit jacket, and without a further thought, smacked Cole. Cassie looked away, unable to watch Cole being hurt, but listening to it wasn't much better. She turned back when he started talking to her, surprised that he was talking in front of the men. Cole was right, they should have splintered by now. Something was wrong. The other man in the suit was right, they needed this figured out before it got to lawyers and judges, but not for the reason the man thought. Cassie felt the bed dip as the man sat next to her, he was calling her honey. She was surprised when Cole interjected, saying he was honey, but when he said she was baby-cakes, Cassie didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or kick him. She was tangled up with the wrong guy? That was the understatement of the century. Except, was it wrong that she wanted to be further tangled up with him? So intertwined in one another that they didn't know where one began and the other ended? The man next to her was still talking, asking her about the situation. They had been trying to save Tommy Crawford. They failed. The man thought this was all war related? They could be in more trouble that Cassie originally thought. Cassie was surprised when someone started banging on the door, but the voice she heard next was the last thing she was expecting to hear in that moment. Ramse. Cassie couldn't stop the relief that washed through her, but how was he here? Cole wanted to find the Messenger? They couldn't. They had to get back to 2044.

They all clambered into Ramse's car and headed back to the hotel. Cassie hated to admit it, but she didn't think her and Cole would have gotten out of custody if it weren't for Ramse. Something else he would now be able to hold over her. Her mood was quickly souring with him here. What was their plan to get back to 2044 now that they didn't have tethers? A classified newspaper ad? That sounds precarious. He had to have an ulterior motive for saving them though. The Ramse she had come to know wouldn't do anything unless it had some kind of benefit for himself. She wasn't buying that he was just doing it to save them. Cole was changing the topic trying to prevent the situation from escalating. He still wanted to find the woman? She was either dead, or long gone, they were never going to find her. She hated this. Cole and Ramse were back to being thick as thieves, saying she had given up and that she had a severe attitude problem. She couldn't wait to get back to 2044. At least Ramse was agreeing that they needed to get back home. Wait, where the hell was he going? She wasn't about to let him go around on his own. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him to get back to 2044. Cassie quickly followed him out of the hotel, only sparing a second to look back at Cole. He was still sitting there, drinking?

Cassie followed Ramse around town, and was surprised he seemed to know where he was going. Cassie couldn't help the distrust and skepticism rolling off her in waves, and she was sure Ramse knew, but she wasn't expecting him to call her out on it. When they returned to the hotel bar, Cassie scanned the room, hoping to see Cole, but instead she was left with only Ramse. She listened as he ordered a beer and whiskey, and it struck her that Cole liked whiskey. Whiskey sours. Had he picked that up from Ramse? But instead of gulping down the whiskey, like Cassie was expecting, Ramse held it out to her. He had ordered her a drink? How did he know she drank whiskey? She reluctantly reached out and lifted the glass to her lips but had to admit the smooth glide of the whiskey was relaxing. Ramse was giving her permission to hate him? She didn't need his permission. And no, it wasn't just that Ramse was alive because of Cole that she hated Ramse. It was Cole's decision to save him, and to stay with him. To be friends with him, like nothing had happened. Like Ramse hadn't tried to destroy the world. Ramse wanted to create the virus that would kill seven billion people, herself included. Ramse was still talking? Cassie pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned to look at him. Cole was loyal. She knew that. She could see it between him and Ramse. Cole blames himself for her? For who he thinks he made her? She could be insulted by the implication that there is something wrong with her, but she wasn't. She couldn't understand Cole blaming himself, she didn't blame him. Had he pulled her into this circus? Yes, but she chose to be pulled into it. She could have stopped at any time. She could have chosen to never meet him at that hotel in Philadelphia, or to research the plague in her time. She could have chosen to stop at any time. Would she have? Absolutely not. Ramse thought she hated Cole? She didn't hate Cole. It would be easier if she hated Cole. It would be easier if she could look at him and feel nothing, to not wonder about the what-ifs and the maybes that their relationship had become encapsulated by. Ramse wanted her to forgive Cole?

Ramse soon walked away, and this time, Cassie made no move to follow him. He had given her a lot to think about. Forgive Cole. She had never looked at the situation in those terms, to have the situation boiled down so simply. She didn't hate Cole, she hated Ramse, but she hated Ramse, because of Cole's decision. Had Ramse himself actually done something to her? Maybe it wasn't very fair of her to hold Ramse responsible. Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do, what to think, what to feel, and trying to work it all out was giving her a headache.

Cassie stood up and made her way to the hotel entrance, maybe she could take a walk to clear her head. But when Cassie stepped outside, she noticed Ramse, but in addition to Ramse was Cole and the agent from the hotel room. What was Cole doing with that man? Cassie stood by the door as the other three men walked towards her, the man and Cole seemed to be on friendly terms. Cole joined Cassie by her side and their group of four headed inside, Cassie could feel Cole's eyes on her, but she wasn't quite ready to face him. The agent wanted to help them, but when or if they might ever see the man again was up in the air. Cassie was hoping they wouldn't have to make many more time jumps, but if she was being honest with herself, she knew the mission was still far from over. Ramse walked away, saying it was time to leave, and Cassie soon followed, leaving Cole alone with the agent. She was surprised when Cole lead the man over to where she and Ramse had tucked away from the crowd. Cassie could feel body preparing to splinter, and watched as the lights flashed around them. The agent was never going to forget this moment. She had never forgotten the first time she watched Cole splinter in front of her.

In a matter of seconds, Cassie found herself back in the metal chair of the machine in 2044. Looking around she saw Katarina and Ramse, waiting by the side, but what surprised her was that Deacon wasn't there to see her home. He always was there whenever she would leave or return. Cassie didn't have much time to think about it though, because Katarina had a new discovery to share. The Monkeys were trying to destroy time. They had come to a similar conclusion in 1944, but how had Katarina gotten there?

They made their way to the conference room and started debriefing. Cassie remembered the Messengers, how they used Tommy Crawford's bone to trigger a paradox when they killed him. They were using time against itself, and targeting 'primaries'. All of history, all of time, was going to collapse into itself, if the Monkeys succeeded in killing all the primaries. What next? What do they do now? Their mission was expanding beyond just the plague, and even the plague was hard enough to stop. How were they going to do this? How was _she_ going to do this? Their team was falling apart, if they were even a team to begin with. She did not want to be stuck working with Ramse any more than they already had, but Katarina thought they still needed him. The tension in the room quickly escalated into a screaming match until Cole interrupted. Cassie was jealous of his confidence, but he was right. He was right, they would figure this out. Piece by piece. They were here, by choice or not. They needed to bury the past, to save the future. It was the only way.


End file.
